


Expecting Something Unexpected

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, post The Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor brought Loki home and now he has to face the Asgardian law. Odin already knows very well what to do, but what if there were… unexpected consequences?</p><p>A rather crazy Post Avengers. Thoki… or Lhor; what you prefer XD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Return home

**Author's Note:**

> EXPECTING SOMETHING UNEXPECTED
> 
> Setting: Asgard. Post-Avengers (I know there's tons of stories with this setting and maybe it could be similar to another one, but I guarantee that I didn't stole this idea from anyone ^^)
> 
> Disclaimer: Loki, Thor, ecc. don't belong to me, I just write for fun.
> 
> Pairing: Loki&Thor, of course 3
> 
> Rating: from pg13 to nc-17, pg13 so far ^^

**Prologue: Return home**

The Tesseract does its duty and in a blaze of blue two figures appear to the Asgard's boundary.

The first figure is blond, mighty and grinning; not because he came back home, but because he didn't come back alone.

The second figure is brunet, puny and rather bothered; although he can't display his disappointment with words, since a magic, metal gag prevents him from speaking.

"Let's go!" the blond commands, tugging lightly that chains that are linked to the brunet; which stares at him with all the hatred he can muster.

"Believe me, I'm not even remotely amused to see you like this, but you put yourself in this condition on your own, although I tried to warn you… more than once!" the god of Thunder asserts, as he keeps dragging him.

The god of Mischief moves forwards, because he's forced to; as he can hear the sound of his steps echoing in all the land that seems to be totally desert.

Steps. Echo. Silence. This keeps repeating in series, constantly; as the distance that separates them from the Royal Palace where there will be Loki's trial, becomes shorter and shorter.

Loki doesn't understand the reason of that bleakness and Thor seems to read that question in his puzzled look.

"It's my will. I gave specific ordering that, in case I managed to bring you home, no one should be around!" Thor explains.

Loki's wide, emerald eyes hide a bigger and even easier to guess question.

"I did it because I want you to understand that I'm not going to humiliate you, brother… and don't make that face at me!" Thor scolds him, when he sees Loki rolling his eyes, annoyed.

"As I was saying," Thor resumes talking, calmer, waiting patiently for his interlocutor to pay attention to him again. "My goal is not to put you through the humiliation of crossing the path in chains, in front of the whole population; no one will look at you with scorn, dislike or indignation, while we walk." he assures.

Loki looks at him impressed and Thor's heart sings happily because of that.

"My goal is to find my brother again! And he used to look at me the same way you're looking at me now!" he comments, with a hint of victory sparkling in his sapphire eyes; but the younger god immediately changes expression, showing him another dramatic rolling of eyes.

"And he used to be as puckish as you!" Thor states, not upset at all, proving that with a giggle.

Loki realises that he lost that little battle and they keep walking.

There are only a few meters to the palace and Thor can read in Loki's eyes an explicit request.

"You know better than me that I can't." the blond declares fiercely.

Loki keeps staring at him imperishably and Thor's initial irrevocability begins to waver.

"After all, you already have the magic chains that make you harmless…"the god of Thunder ponders out loud, as he keeps staring at him.

The brunet increases the intensity of his look. Emerald and sapphire melt together.

"Do you assure to me that you won't try to do anything iniquitous?" the blond asks the brunet with a pliable sigh.

Loki nods and in his irises Thor can find something that has been missing for a long time: sincerity.

"Our father was supposed to set you free from the gag, before your trial, but…" the elder god grumbles, raising his hand on the younger god's mouth. "So be it!" he states, pressing his palm on the gag, which immediately falls on the ground, with a metallic noise.

Loki moves his lips and tongue for a while, as if he was trying to take confidence with his mouth again.

After all, in a Midgardian unit of time, Loki has been gagged with that hellish tool for more than twenty-four hours.

Once he's done, he turns to his brother, with mischief and a glint of pettiness back inside his eyes.

"Th…" the god of Chaos commences and Thor listens to him thrilled, sure that he's about to thank him.

After all, he has always been so naïve!

"Thewy (*) idiot! You, ugly imbecile, you infamous bastard! You, stupid yokel! How did you dare? You and your little friends chained me as a common beast! _Me_ , a god!" Loki waffles, hysteric and enraged, inundating Thor with his stream of angry words.

"Hey! You promised me that you wouldn't have done anything iniquitous!" Thor cuts him off, covering promptly his mouth with his hand, but Loki breaks free with a brutal bite.

"But to insult you is not something iniquitous, it's only necessary!" Loki points out, as calm as sharp.

"However, my little friends, as you called them, and I gave you a rough ride, especially a certain green and very angry dude!" Thor chuckles at the memory, while Loki gnashes his teeth, indignant.

"Besides, for the record, you're not a proper god, my dear _adopted_ frost giant!" Thor reminds to him, as sharp as well.

"That was very unfair of you!" Loki suffers from that low blow.

"What can I say? I happen to know a very good teacher of unfairness!" the blond strikes back pungently, and then he sees the brunet bending his lips and looking deeply disappointed.

"Oh, c'mon, god of Pout, don't act like that! I was joking before!" he slaps his back playfully, but that pat is stronger that he meant it to be, so it sends Loki several meters further.

Loki dangles, losing his balance and no matter how many efforts he does to keep his balance, he fails, without any chance to avoid his falling, since the chains prevent him from moving.

He gets ready for the unpleasant impact with the Asgardian ground, but he lands on something soft… and warm.

He's in Thor's arms, since the blond has promptly grabbed him, in order to prevent his brother from falling.

On second hand, that situation is very awkward for both of them, as they stare at each other in deep silence, unsure about what to do.

It has been a long, long time since those two hugged each other like that, although that contact is anything but brotherly.

Loki figures out that it's better to leave that minefield… and quickly. That's why he resorts to his infallible silver tongue.

"So what? Do you mean to take me to the trial like this or are you going to let me go?" he barks, irritated, wriggling.

"What? Huh! Right… " Thor mumbles, as confused as the brunet, recovering a little bit and letting the trickster go, well.. not literally, there are still the chains that remind to Loki his status of captive.

"However, I missed hearing your voice!" the god of Thunder murmurs.

"What? I did nothing but insult you!" the god of Mischief looks at him, stunned.

"I missed that, too!" the other admits, shyly.

"I knew you were here, I could hear you squawk, just like you used to do when you were kids!" a female voice interrupts them.

Turning, the two gods meet the apparently severe look of their mother, the queen Frigg.

"You shouldn't shilly-shally, there's such important trial to accomplish!" the woman tries her best to look authoritative, but her legs tremble and her eyes fill with tears, while she approaches to that son whom she thought was lost forever.

Loki confines himself to look at her with teary eyes. She is the only person in that adoptive family who he has always linked to happy and pleasant memories. She is the only person who maybe really made him feel loved like a son.

He's torn between the temptation of a moment of ephemeral affection and the necessity to display a cold detachment.

Frigg seems to decide for them both.

Without paying attention to her elder son, who tries to make her desist, since he's afraid that something unpleasant could happen; she hugs the younger god, without any hesitation.

"Welcome back, my dear son!" she murmurs, as she arranges his messy, long, black locks, framing his face, utterly certain that he won't hurt her.

She's right, Loki just enjoys that short embrace, cursing the chains that prevents him from hugging her back; as he feels in his heart a heat that he hadn't felt for a long, way too long time.

"The father of all gods is waiting for you!" the queen recovers, parting from him and heading back to the palace.

Thor follows her, as he drags Loki with him.

TBC


	2. I: The verdict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back!
> 
> waaaah! I'm stunned. How many people are reading this?? O.O Thank you so so so so much, for kudos and mostly for the comment; it means A LOT to me.

Chapter I: The Verdict

The two gods head towards the throne, where there's Odin, standing strict and solemn.

Frigg reaches her consort, while Thor leaves Loki in the middle of the room.

Tons of guards are watching over the whole room perimeter.

The god of Thunder gives the Tesseract to two trustful guards who took them to a safe and impregnable place; and then walks towards the steps of the throne, standing on the left, next to his mother.

There isn't anyone else, save the royal family and the guards.

"Welcome back, Loki!" the king starts, touched by the vision of his all family finally reunited, but without showing any emotion, just like a lucid and impartial king is supposed to do.

"Well, it's not that I came here very willingly!" the brunet barks back, scornfully.

"Fine. I see that someone else already set your silver tongue free!" the king asserts, glaring lightly at Thor, which bows his head, submissive,

The indictee is slightly amused by that scene.

"Now your fate is going to be established, in the interest of all the Asgardian people!" the all gods' father claims.

"Let's begin with the most remote events, when with deceives and lies you usurped the throne," the old god goes on.

"That was a very good time!" Loki smirks cockily.

"Silence! You, insolent, never forget that you are here at your trial that will establish your future!" Odin admonishes him.

Loki confines himself to nodding with his head, but he doesn't look submissive at all; as he waits for his interlocutor to go on.

"It's undeniable that, in the light of the facts, you did what you did for the good of Asgard, since you tried to defeat our worst enemies; although you soiled your hands with a foul deed, such as an unfair double-cross, in order to succeed. Your motivations were noble, but your methods were not." the king asserts, pausing for a little.

Loki is rather astonished by that response, but he prefers to say nothing.

"About the Destroyer that you sent to Midgard, that was a slanderous and inconsiderate deed." Odin reproaches him. "On the other hand, the town had been evacuated, which means that you created a lot of chaos, piles of rubble, but not any irreparable damage. There are events that are much more devastating than what you did; such as earthquakes, tornados and other natural calamities that overthrow on that realm sort of frequently."

"Father, are you challenging me?" Loki cuts him off, feeling insulted.

Odin's face lights up, Frigg smiles, just like Thor does; and Loki realizes too late what he actually said, cursing himself and his impulsivity.

"You see that as an offence. I see that as a praise." the wise king states.

"There's a different matter about Midgard, which is related to your alliance with the Chitauri and the robbery of the Tesseract. That was a deplorable and wicked deed!" the old god goes on, increasing the authority in his tone.

"The only deplorable thing is that they turned out to be such a shoddy army, those damn good-for-nothing!" Loki grumbles.

"Loki, you're in the presence of the all gods' father, before the verdict, try to behave!" Thor warns him, fearing a sharp reaction from Odin, which can compromise the offender's fate.

But it happens nothing like that; quite the contrary, Odin seems to soften, as he exchanges an understanding look with Frigg.

"After all, we must not forget that you were in a highly vulnerable, emotional distress: you had recently found out that you were adopted and immediately after you fell in the depth of the space. These are things that would put a strain on every single one of us!" he asserts.

"It's useless; I know that you're just trying to sugar the pill! Quit it and condemn me to spend my days in the eternal jails, in the abyss of the realm!" Loki cuts him off, bothered.

He violently dislikes whoever sympathizes with him.

"Don't you dare cut me off!" the king snaps.

"Loki, don't get your father angry and... don't be so pessimistic!" Frigg winks at him with a smirk.

Loki doesn't get the meaning of those words, but he feels that odd heat in his heart once again, as he doesn't even realize that he's smiling back at her.

Thor is not looking at him, nor is Loki searching for the god of Thunder's look.

The first god acts like that because he can't stand the fact that, after so many efforts to take his brother back home; someone is going to take him away from the blond forever; the second god acts like that because he fears to find in Thor's eyes the disdain and the spite towards the brunet and he doesn't want to associate such a horrible look to their last goodbye.

" I, Odin, king of Asgard, all gods' father, hereby condemn you, Loki," Odin pronounce his solemn sentence.

Thor stares at the ground, clenching his fist so hard that he halts his blood circulation; while Loki is like a coiled spring.

He can pretend to be indifferent and disrespectful with everyone else, but the truth is that that sentence is scaring the hell out of him.

"To think about what you did!" the king ends his verdict.

Loki stares at him in pure disbelief.

"Is that all?" the god of Chaos raises his eyebrow, in an interrogative way, wondering if Odin is making fun of him.

That news utterly and pleasantly astonishes Thor, but he prefers to say nothing.

"Let me explain that better. There's a tower that's been built and that's where you will be leaded and isolated. Such a condition will allow you to reflect on your wild actions and figure out what you really want." Odin clarifies. "The sunlight won't be denied to you, nor will the vision of our wonderful lands. You'll have food, you'll receive all the necessary care, but you'll be deprived of your magic!" and saying that the Allfather throws a stream of light that crosses Loki's entire body.

Screaming in pain, the young god collapses on the floor, weakened, as he can't feel that oh-so-pleasant pulsing energy flowing in his veins, which now seem to be drained to him.

"But mostly, no one will be allowed to see you ever again." the king adds.

Once again, Loki feels a sudden tension overwhelming his body. He doesn't appreciate at all that horrible perspective of utter loneliness; while Thor has to resort to all his self-control not to burst screaming in frustration.

"Nobody will; nobody but one person only." Odin informs him, creating a huge suspense again.

Loki doesn't even dare to wish that the all gods' father pronounces that name; because he doesn't think that he deserves such a good luck.

Thor appeals to that last, tiny fragment of hope as hard as he can.

"Thor is the only one who can pay visits to you. Every day, after sunset, because he has to train during the day, in order to forge his spirit!" the king claims.

The god of Mischief skilfully disguises his happiness with a very disappointed grimace, snorting and rolling his eyes; while the god of Thunder, far from disguise his feelings, shows a bright grin with a little yelp of joy.

"Among all us, Thor is the one who knows you better, the only one who you can't deceive so easily!" Odin adds.

"Well, when I told him that you were dead he swallowed it, hook, line and sinker!" Loki chuckles, as he tries to get up and he succeeds, with tons of efforts.

"Hey! Back to those days, I was the one in a highly vulnerable, emotional distress!" Thor snaps, glaring at him.

Frigg stares at them in confusion.

"To swallow hook, line and sinker?" she repeats, frowning.

"It's a Midgardian idiom, mother!" Thor explains.

"Yep. In plain terms, it means that your elder son is such a credulous block!" Loki adds, exchanging an understanding look with Frigg who lets a snicker escape from her mouth.

Thor observes them. Deep inside, he knows that Loki has always been Frigg's favourite son and there's such a special connection between them, which Thor is slightly jealous of; but if it can help to bring his beloved brother close to his family again, Thor can't do anything but bless that connection.

"I must admit that the Midgardian has a funny way to speak!" Loki comments, amused.

"Dear my son, do you miss Midgard?" the woman asks him with melancholic apprehension.

Loki shakes his head negatively, glancing briefly at Thor.

"Nope, my place is not there," he murmurs. "Which doesn't mean that it's here!" he rushes to add, in a crabbed way.

The king leaves his throne and walks closer to the accused god, which means that the trial is over.

Frigg and Thor reach him.

"Listen to me very carefully, Loki. I chose Thor, because I want you to rediscover the affection, the friendship and the strong brotherly bound that there was between you, before finding that unpleasant truth!" the all gods' father confesses.

"You can forget it!" Loki snaps. "Am I still in time to choose the eternal jails?"

"Loki, I'm not joking!" Odin roars.

"Neither am I, indeed!" the young god strikes back, boldly.

"However, I've never said that you had a choice!" Odin makes him notice with an evil smirk. "I want you to be brothers again, because it's not your blood that establishes who you are, and you *are* brothers!" he retorts, as serious as ever.

"Oh, father, I'll try my best to accomplish your wish!" Thor assures, as he can barely contain his jubilation.

"So, tell me, how long will my isolation ... with the exception, last?" Loki wonders, snorting annoyed in Thor's direction.

"Oh, it will last as long as it needs to last, it could last forever! I'll personally figure out when you will be ready to be free, assured that you won't abuse of said freedom to lose yourself once more!" the king asserts.

"How will you know when I'll be ready?" Loki gives him a hard time.

"I will. Period. My son, because no matter how much you protest, this is what you are," Odin comments, mindless of Loki's disappointed grimaces and the hatred in his eyes. "I won't see you for a long time, I guess." and saying that the Allfather hugs him, as Loki tries to break free, reluctant to that gesture, but only partly; because deep inside he's impressed by that, although he'll never admit it.

"Make good use of the opportunity I'm giving you." the king parts from him.

Also Frigg hugs him one last time, and there's no need of words between them.

Thor and Odin exchange an understanding look and, escorted by the royal guards, the god of Thunder gets ready to take Loki outside, in order to head towards what is going to be the brunet's new abode.

"My king, are you sure that this is going to work?" Frigg wonders, letting her consort wrap his arms around her, as they observe Loki being pushed further and further, until he disappears from their visual.

"My dear, don't be doubtful. What I saw today makes me realize that maybe there's still hope!" the old god comforts his wife. "Besides, you should know better than me: there's always a purpose in everything I do!"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll still like it, but let me know in any case ^^
> 
> Please, don't be shy, even a quick word can make my day ^^


	3. II I: The tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for kudos ^^

Chapter II I: The tower

They were only a few meters from the exit of the Royal Palace, when Thor turns to the guards who are escorting him.

"It's enough; you can go back to my father!" the god of Thunder sentences.

"Are you sure?" one of the guards wonders.

"I am. Absolutely. I'll take him to the tower on my own. I know how to look after him!" Thor assures.

"Look after me? How do you dare? I'm not a damn whelp and you're not my damn wet-nurse!" Loki snaps and feels insulted.

The only answer he receives from Thor is a vigorous tug at his chains, which makes him milder.

"But, Prince..." another guard protests.

"You heard him, didn't you? He doesn't want you, pathetic wastes of skin to get in our way!" Loki hisses, looking at them with superior manner, despite his current state. "You surely don't want to disappoint the soon-to-be king of Asgard, do you? I don't think that it would be a wise move1" he adds, tasting that small victory when he sees the guards leaving.

"I was managing to send them away on my own!" Thor retorts.

"Oh, please, let me disagree, dialectic has never been your strong point!" Loki giggles.

"Sure, I would have appreciated that more if you hadn't made the whole 'soon-to-be king' speech with such a scorn!" Thor grumbles, a little insulted.

"Are you the soon-to-be king of Asgard or not?" Loki cuts him off, abruptly.

"Yes, but..."

"End of the speech." the other asserts coldly, as they reach the exit.

Once he's outside, Loki breaths the air with full lungs, because now it seems that even the air tastes different.

The breaths that he took before the trial were the ones of a condemned person, totally resigned; now they're still the breaths of a condemned person, but with a hope.

The problem is that Loki hasn't managed yet to figure out what this hope is: to find a way to escape? Make that imprisonment end as soon as possible? Try an alternative way to get his immense, magic powers back?

His own not very convinced expression makes Loki think that they're not the answers he's looking for.

Thor doesn't give a damn about the air that he's breathing; the most important thing to him is that he left the palace in the same way he entered in: with his brother beside him, still with him, insulting him, boring him, bothering him, making fun about him, vexing him. In a word, making his immortal life much more interesting.

Too bad that said brother is not doing anything like that at the moment.

"Well, what's wrong, don't you talk anymore? Look, there's a kind of long walk to reach the tower. You don't want to keep silent all time long, do you?" the god of Thunder shakes the younger god's mind off.

Loki turns to him, smugly, and then he turns back, with a small, evil sneer on his face.

It seems that he has just found out a way to annoy his interlocutor and it doesn't request much effort, since he has to do absolutely nothing.

They walk through some blocks, before Thor stops himself, out of the blue, tugging Loki who was walking quick.

"We're not even at half way yet! This silence is killing me!" the blond whines.

Loki shows a very pleased smile.

"What does that smile mean? Oh, wait, sure. I've just said that something is killing me. You're always so nice to me!" the other snorts, annoyed; making the brunet's smile enlarge, as he nods vigorously.

"Just... how? You insisted so much before, silently asking me to set you free from the magic gag... and now you don't want to talk with me anymore?" the blond retorts.

"It's one of my binding right to choose not to speak to you for all day long!" Loki points out.

"Ah-ah- You actually spoke to me to say that!" Thor catches him off guard, with a knowing smile.

Loki snorts bothered, while Thor contemplates other possibilities: there's the other side of the coin.

His face lights up in a scary way.

"Okay, little brother, punish me with your silence, if you please; but that doesn't mean that you can't listen to me!" he figures out. "And you know how wordy I can be!" he adds threateningly.

Loki jolts in awe.

Hell yeah, he knows how much Thor can.

"Let's see, where can I start from?" Thor sneers, merciless. "I could tell you once again how I got my Mjolnir; or when I defeated that army of elfins; or when the Pentapalms..."

"No, not the Pentapalms! I give in!" Loki cuts him off, reaching his limit of tolerance.

"Do you want us to talk? Okay, let's talk. You didn't know anything of the Tower that Odin asked to build?" the god of Mischief interrogates him.

"Yeah, he had even talked with me about it, before I went to Midgard, in order to take you back home." the god of Thunder confesses.

"And didn't that make you a little suspicious?" the other goes on with his third degree.

"Well, nope. I didn't associate the two things... I thought it was a new building to embellish Asgard and increase the tourism." Thor justifies.

"Tourism? Here? With the Bifrost temporary unavailable?" Loki makes him notice, sort of annoyed.

"You're right... I should have known better." Thor ponders out loud, while they keep walking.

"Not only is the dialectics, nor the perspicacity is your strong point!" the brunet mutters.

"Oh, c'mon, even you didn't expect such a clement sentence, Mr. I'll-end-up-in-the-eternal-jails... and I don't think that seeing that tower would have given you some clues!" Thor strikes back.

"Touché!" Loki admits. "Well, don't you find it funny?" he adds immediately after, maybe because he needs to change topic.

"What?" Thor questions him with his look.

"I've tried my best for all those years, I've tried to be the most brilliant student, I've learned the most difficult spells, I've always tried to rise to the occasion; but it seems that I just had to try to destroy two realms in order to receive a hug from our father!" Loki states, and despite he tries to disguise it with his never-ending sarcasm, it's evident that there's a hint of upset bitterness in his affirmation.

One second after, he feels himself crushed in Thor's arms who's hugging him from behind.

"No, Loki, don't talk like this!" the blond pleads.

Once again, Loki deals with that unexpected sensation that makes him jolt; that's why he takes a defensive position.

"Get your hands off me and don't you ever dare again to do such a thing!" Loki almost growls, wriggling like an eel.

Thor obliges, letting him go... unwillingly, if he has to be sincere with himself.

"Sorry, it's just that you seemed to need some comfort," the elder god justifies, as he stares at an empty space in the sky.

"I wasn't planning to give you that impression!" the younger god barks back.

"However, you said it again!" Thor makes him notice.

"What?" the other snorts.

"Father!" Thor grins victoriously.

"Okay, maybe that stupid word with no damn meaning has escaped from my lips once or twice today, but it's only because of my weakness... I guess it's a side effect of the jet-lag!" Loki grumbles.

"Jet-lag?" Thor looks at him puzzled. "What is it? A spell that you wanted to cast, is it so?"

"Nope, you number one of all the ignorant people! It's a disorder that the pathetic mortals suffer from whenever they have journeys that made them change their time and habits, which puzzles them a lot. So if those useless, inferior beings make a fuss for such short trips, excuse me if, after crossing *two realms*, I'm a little affected by that!" the brunet justifies.

"I crossed the realms with you and I'm as fresh as new!" the blond strikes back, proudly.

"Well, probably you Asgardian people don't suffer from jet-lag!" Loki shrugs and then he smiles teasingly at him. "You have a brilliant future as hostess!"

"I don't know what a hostess is, but I'm sure that you haven't said anything pleasant to me!" Thor grumbles, offended, as he tugs the other around.

This time is Loki who stops himself and shows Thor his best, fake, wounded look.

"How can you think such horrible things about me?" he performs his most melodramatic scene.

"Shut up!" Thor rages at him.

Loki smirks victoriously. These are the words he was waiting for.

"It's you who wanted me to speak!" the god of Chaos checkmates him, with an amused snicker.

"I repent!" Thor rolls his eyes.

/

Among several bickering of every kind, they keep walking at a cracking pace, and finally they arrive to the tower, a majestic building made of stone that stand out in its impressiveness in the highest spot of Asgard.

"Welcome to you new abode!" Thor sentences, pulling the main door and pushing the brunet inside, where there's a steep, long and tortuous stairway waiting for them.

"See? This is one of those moments I wish I could still have my powers, so I could materialize myself at the top!" Loki comments upset, raising his head and calculating the scary distance.

"C'mon, you, lazy block! A little physical exercise won't kill you!" the soon-to-be king teases him, pushing him towards the first steps.

"Does it mean that you'll slog this way every time you pay a visit to me?" the brunet wonders, climbing the steps and panting gradually.

"Are you joking? From next time I'll just fly with my hammer!" Thor chuckles.

"I hate you!" Loki mutters, but Thor's only answer is a louder laugh.

They reach the top and, as they catch their breath, Loki takes a look around.

There's a bed, a pillow, a table with a lamp, a closed door, where he figures out that there must be the bathroom and another, half-closed door, which makes him see something that he appreciates.

"This is what the human would call a low-quality hotel. And I know it, since I've been in many hotels, while I was on Midgard. They were pleasant places, after all; although I've never figured out what the hell they wanted from me whenever they asked me a tip. For good ... or rather evil measure; I gave them a little shake with my sceptre and, trust me, they didn't bother me anymore after that!" Loki giggles at the memory.

"Loki! Magic is not always the answer!" the blond patiently reproaches him, getting closer, but the brunet walks away, sort of rudely.

"Maybe is not always the answer, but it surely is the most comfortable solution!" the younger god chuckles. "However, those places were much more elegant than this one!" he mutters, heading towards the half closed door, which leads to a balustrade that gives a whole view of Asgard.

"Well, at least, there's a great view!" he comments with a smirk.

"Loki, let me remind you that you're not on holiday! There are the bare essentials, get content with it!" Thor strikes back, brusquely. "Now, come here!" he calls him.

Loki obliges and in a few seconds he saw all his chains fall on the floor, with a tinny noise and he's finally free to move as he wants.

"You don't need these anymore!" Thor smiles at him, as the other massages his aching wrists and ankles.

"Fine. My job is done here." the god of Thunder announces, gathering the chains.

Loki is about to protest with a ghostly 'Already?', but he manages to control himself.

"This was a small but necessary exception to the rules. From now on, I'll come to see you only after sunset!" Thor explains, heading towards the door that leads to the stairs. "Get friendly with this place, brother. You're going to spend a long, long time here! Ah, there's no need to tell you that you shouldn't even try to escape, there's a magic barrier that prevents you from crossing the threshold!" he informs him, with a smirk, before leaving.

He doesn't know if it's because of the way Thor called Loki or what he said to him; but the blond can hear the brunet's scream of frustration even while he's leaving the building.

That does nothing but amuse the god of Flashes.

Once he's alone, Loki walks back and forth around that room with a ridiculous perimeter.

Never, even in his most optimistic expectations, Loki would have expected to be spared in such a way, not after all those serious crimes that he perfectly knows that he's guilty of.

\- Probably Odin is losing his grip! – he contemplates, as he goes back to the balustrade; noticing how the whole realm, which was desert before, now is repopulated, bit by bit, surely by Thor's order.

Why should he be so attentive towards him?

\- Because, after all the time he has spent with his oh-so-precious mortal friends he softened, that's why!- he thinks enraged, clenching his fists.

He doesn't know why, but the thought of the blond with those stupid humans, who pretend to be pseudo-superheroes, maybe laughing with them of Loki, makes the brunet's blood boil, and he's a Frost Giant, for the record!

\- It should be the contrary; he should laugh with me of them. He gushes over the fact that we are brothers every damn minute of every damn hour of every damn day... fine! Why doesn't he act as a proper brother, then?-

And then, unconsciously, Loki's mind drifts back to the feeling of Thor's arm around him, twice in the same day.

\- Stupid sentimental!- he thinks, annoyed; or rather he'd like to be annoyed, but truth is that neither the God of Lies can fool himself.

Loki tries to focus on something else, but the problem is that there's not anything else to do.

The only options are undo and do the bed until he gets a breakdown switch on and off the lamp until it burns out.

The god of Mischief wonders why there's such a primitive thing as a Midgardian lamp with batteries.

Evidently, to give Loki something more sophisticated, maybe even magic, would have been dangerous and self-defeating.

\- Well, deep inside, maybe the old god still knows what he's about! – he realises with an amused smirk, after all.

At least, Loki is sort of grateful to Odin for not giving him one of those rudimental tools that the Midgardian people call watches, otherwise he would have find himself staring at the sipped, slow flow of the minutes and hours hands all day long, and that would have seemed even more endless to him.

Loki really doesn't understand why the humans are so obsessed by the time and want to check it.

Probably it's because he's an immortal god, time is the last of his problems.

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fun and more tender brotherly moments in second part... and much more! ;)
> 
> hope you'll still like it, please let me know anyway ^^
> 
> a big hug!


	4. II II: The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos and the comment ^^, it means a lot to me <3

II. II

Loki observes the balustrade and think about the dizzy height that separates him from the freedom.

This reminds him to one of the Misgardian fables that Frigg used to tell them when they were children.

The fable talked about a beautiful girl who an evil witch kept trapped in a tower, but one fine day the girl had met a prince, who managed to reach her, climbing on her very long plait.

Back to those days, Thor used to interrupt their mother, thrilled, enumerating all the thousands way he would have liked to kill the evil witch; but Loki preferred concentrating more on the princess' feelings, picturing how horrible that captivity could be.

Whoever said that one day he would have a similar fate?

As he recalls those memories, as lovely and pleasant as far and fugitive; he passes a hand though his jet-black hair, rolling up a lock between his fingers.

\- Too bad my hair is too short; plus no one would come and rescue me!- he ponders and bursts out laughing a second later, because of such a stupid, childish thought.

But that cheerful atmosphere can't last for long, because other thoughts assault his mind. And they're not gladdening thoughts.

That loneliness is deleterious.

As long as he was on Midgard, he just had his plan of conquer in his mind, there was always something to do, some subterfuge to find, some people to trick, some goal to destroy.

But now those memories of what he has done overwhelm him, clear and merciless, making the trickster have doubts that he didn't even remotely imagine to have.

For the very first time, as he wraps his hands around his temples, victim of the anguish, Loki realises how efficient Odin's punishment is.

The worst thing he's that Loki is not even tortured, as he expected; so he can't even rely on physical pain that can blind his mind. No way, his mind is more that free to recall, ponder, figure out and understand.

He thinks about how many children he probably has left orphan.

\- Well, if they had a father like mine, and I mean both my real father and the adoptive one; I've just done a favour to them!- he ponders, clinging on this conviction.

Loki smiles. It looks like he has found a way to spend the time: to resist to that base guilty sense that wants to get the better of him; because he's the god of Chaos, he can't give in, never ever.

/

Loki wakes up, without even realising that he had fallen asleep, as soon as he hears someone knocking at his door.

Evidently, that resistance took all his energies away and this is the result.

As he rubs his face, the god of Mischief gets up lazily from the bed, turning the light on, since it's sunset, finally.

He walks towards the door.

He has no doubt about whoever can be.

"Hey, little brother!" Thor cheers, crossing the threshold without many ceremonies, putting on the bed all the stuff that he has brought.

Loki stares at the threshold and slowly he brings the tip of his index closer to it; but when he try to cross the air he immediately feels a painful shake, which makes him withdraw his now lightly wounded finger.

"I had warned you!" Thor chuckles.

"I wanted to experience that on my own!" Loki snorts, recovering and getting closer to the blond.

"Here's your dinner!" Thor says, handing to him something wrapped in a napkin and putting the jug of water on the table, near the lamp.

"Bread and water? What? Are you afraid I could regain m strength way too much?" the brunet grumbles, unfolding the napkin.

"You know that it's not up to me... at least you won't starve!" Thor strikes back.

"However, I'm not hungry. You can take it all away; you can go away as well!" Loki snaps, scornful.

"No way! Now you and I will have a nice, long chat!" Thor announces, sitting on the bed and inviting him to mirror his actions.

Although very reluctant, Loki obliges.

"So, how did you spend your day here?" Thor asks him.

"These are none of your business!" the younger god hisses. "What about you? Did you do your precious training?" he asks him ironically immediately after.

"Oh yeah, I did. Sif, Fandral and the others have done nothing but asking me about you all day long!" the elder god informs him.

"Really? And what did they say?"

"These are none of your business!" Thor quotes him on purpose, with an almost sadistic grin.

"Well done, Thor, very smart!" Loki snorts. "But I won't tell you anything about my day anyway! Let's just say that it's over!"

"So tell me what you think of this tower, do you like it?" the blond finds another topic of conversation, since he's very stubborn.

"Well, you know, that loony millionaire's Stark Tower was so much better! As a matter of fact, I have designed it as the place of my triumph!" the brunet comments.

"Are you telling me that you would rather stay with him, at Midgard?" the brother wonders, upset.

"I'd rather die! I meant that I just wanted his tower, that's what I call high technology!" Loki points out, with immediate Thor's relief; but the other notices that.

"Hey, but... are you jealous, *brother*?" he teases him, lingering sarcastically on the last word.

"Don't be stupid!" Thor snaps, but blushes and looks away.

To Loki that's a little victory.

"I would never ever want to stay with that pompous, arrogant swellhead with an incorruptible heart!" he adds.

"What did you say?" Thor turns to him again.

"Never mind!" Loki waves his hand, annoyed. "The guy who was obsessed with his arrows was much funnier, sure... when he was not busy whining about his mewling quim!" he rolls his eyes at the memory.

"They all have a name, you know?" the blond makes him notice.

"Why should I bother remembering all their names? Especially the swellhead's name; since he did nothing but filling me with stupid, hateful nicknames!" the brunet grumbles.

"Really? Which ones?" his interlocutor asks him curiously.

"It happened when you hadn't come yet; first he called me something like 'Reindeer' and then 'Rock of Ages giving up so easily'... it's stuff that you hardly forget!" he gnashes his teeth, even more when he hears Thor chuckling.

"Oh, c'mon, Reindeer is so cute!" the blond.

"I don't want to be cute!" Loki protests, stamping his feet.

\- This way you're only more adorable!- the god of Thunder ponders, as he tries to force himself to quit staring at him, before Loki notices that.

"Guess what? Hawkeye told me that Captain America told him that Tony told him that he called you even... full-tilt Diva!" Thor informs him, with a snicker.

Loki springs to his feet and runs to the balustrade.

"That infamous, all tin and no brain! How did he dare? Insulting me, the mighty, unparalleled, unique and excellent god of Mischief? Vile, terrestrial midge! I'm going to beat him to a pulp, I'm going to come out of this tower and unbolt his armour, I'll deactivate all his damn bracelets and then I'll throw him out of the damn tower, once for all!" he snaps enraged, but Thor calms him down and keeps him still.

"Be quiet. Right now you'll just smash yourself on the ground and you would be the only midge in question!" he makes him desist, taking him back to the bed.

"I have no idea about how Tony could have called you a Diva!" he adds, with evident irony, earning an elbow of Loki's in his stomach.

"Cool down! You know, that's the way Tony is! You know, he had a lot of nicknames for me, too." Thor confesses.

"Really?" Loki smiles, more temperate.

Not only Thor reveals them, but he tells his some funny anecdotes about his living together with the other Avengers; and Loki listens to him, laughing with Thor of some awkward situations that the terrestrial Avengers were in.

It's just like Loki wished it to be; he's glad to finally see Thor acting like a proper brother; but obviously he will never tell him.

"Coming back to the Rock of Ages issue... well you could turn it into reality. You know, on Midgard there are those strange, very noisy things ... I guess they're called electric guitars or something... " Thor comments.

"Are they lethal weapons?" Loki asks him thrilled.

Thor bursts out laughing.

"Now *who*'s the number one of all the ignorant people?" he retorts. "Well, if you play it horribly, trust me, it can become a lethal weapon for whoever listens to it! An electric guitar is a music instrument, but it's very different from our harps, violins and flutes!" he giggles. "The point is that you could practise and learn how to play that instrument. After all, this tower is acoustically isolated. And it looks like you'll have a lot of time to spend here!" the blond reminds to him, pungently, but it's another the issue that has caught Loki's whole attention.

"Are you telling me that I can make some requests?" he stares at the blond, with enthusiasm sparkling in his emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you can, but with time... and only if you ... how can I say it? If you score for good behaviour!" the other explains.

Loki is even more thrilled than before, but Thor anticipates him.

"Obviously, my dear little brother, it seems pretty easy to guess that you can't ask for anything magic... so forget about runes, spelling books and stuff like that!" he sentences impassable.

"Obviously!" Loki mutters with a snort, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Now, let's get up, it's time for you to have a bath!" Thor informs him, getting up as well.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, c'mon, you must be sick of wearing your battle outfit! I brought new clothes for you, clean and more comfortable clothes!" Thor goes on, showing him one of his old black outfits, folded carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Well, after all, I wouldn't mind changing my clothes." Loki admits.

"That's very good. So let's go on then!" Thor declares, walking towards the bathroom.

"What the hell does it mean 'let's go on'? What are you exactly planning to do to me?" the younger god starts to agitate.

"It looks more than evident to me; I'm going to take care of you!" the elder god asserts. "You're still a prince, after all, and no prince in all Asgard has ever had a bath on his own!"

"Are you kidding me, right?" the other stares at him very diffidently.

"Oh, c'mon, if I were a handmaid you wouldn't make a fuss!" the blond snorts.

"That's true; but the point is that you are *not* a handmaid. There's no damn way that I'm going to let my brother see me naked!" Loki is scandalized.

"But we are *not* brothers!" Thor points out, sagaciously.

Loki stares at him dumbfounded.

"Hey, wait a minute. When exactly did you and I switch roles?" he wonders, finding that situation ironic, somewhat.

"Since when I want to make you have a bath! I can have a bath with you, if you prefer!" Thor suggests.

Loki's eyes go huge.

"What? Are you nuts?"

"Oh, c'mon! We always had baths together when we were children!"the elder brother justifies.

"That's the key word, Thor. When we were *children*!" the younger brother tries to make him reasoning.

The blond shows him a challenge grin.

"Well, if you want, we can put rubber ducks in the water to recall the good old memories!"

"Fuck you!" Loki hisses.

Thor burst out laughing out loud.

"Hey, little brother, mind your language! Where's your bon ton?"

"I left it on Midgard!" the other strikes back, cuttingly; and he emphasizes that sentence, showing him his middle finger, before gathering the clothes and going to the bathroom, locking the door, for good measure.

Thor smiles amused. After all, Loki has spent the biggest part of his Midgard journey in New York, no wonder if he learned a thing or two from those people!

However, Thor has given a hard time to Loki on purpose, knowing very well how bashful he is about that matter; but truth is that Thor wouldn't mind at all to see what Loki hides under his pompous clothes.

\- I bet that there's a marvellous body, with a perfect balance between grace and tonicity!-

Since he found out, with immense relief, that Loki was still alive; Thor has begun to have wilder and wilder fantasies involving the one who he has always considered his brother; but the most astonishing thing is that Thor is not even remotely ashamed of that.

But the awareness that Loki is behind a thin door, and he's about to take all his dresses off, is not helping the mighty god of Thunder's self-control.

Behind said thin door; Loki has already got free from his outfit, dipping into the warm water, embellished by bath salts.

He abandons himself to a complete relax, as he recalls their last bantering.

The prospect of having a bath with Thor is disquieting, immoral, wicked.

\- And extremely exciting!- he admits to himself.

He passes a hand around his neck, imaging that it's the blond's hand that is caressing him with tenderness and impetuosity at the same time.

Loki moans softly, closing his eyes, to picture himself better in that situation.

His hand flows on his chest, slightly sculpted, and then it skims his abs his stomach and goes on with its mischievous descent.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll still like it. Pretty pleeeeeeease, let me know, even with a word, really!
> 
> see ya soon ^^


	5. III I: Mutual desire, cake and chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo
> 
> thank you so much for all those kudos, yayy and for commenting, too, it really means A LOT to me ^^
> 
> A little note: I forgot the Disclaimer of last chapter, but, obviously, the mentioned fable was 'Rapunzel'. I hypothesized that Frigg could know about Midgardian fables, I mean… how boring would be to hear just and only Odin babbling about his battles? XD

**Chapter III I : Mutual desire, cake and chats**

Loki's hand begins to touch the tip of his virility that is awakening; mostly because, shutting his eyes, Loki is imagining that it's someone else doing this, that it's someone else's the hand that is exploring him so impudently.

It's the hand that belongs to a certain blond, mighty, worthy and gorgeous god of Thunder.

"Mm…" he murmurs, as he increases the pace of his actions, rocked by the splashing of the water that he keeps moving.

He alternates soft caresses, almost hesitant, to ruder grips, as he increases his own pleasure.

Among those heady feelings, the overwhelming warmness of the water and its hypnotizing slosh; to Loki is impossible not to abandon himself to that oh so sweet oblivion, so much that he even forgets that not so irrelevant fact that he is not alone.

"Thoor…" he murmurs softly, enlarging his smile.

Thor keeps his eyes glued to the door, with one thought only in his mind.

\- On the other side, there's Loki naked. Majestically naked. Outrageously naked. Nakedly naked!- he repeats to himself, unable to think properly; before feeling a sudden bulge in his pants.

-Oh no, it's happening again!-

It's not the first time that it happens, of course. Quite the contrary, when he was far away from indiscreet eyes, even during his permanence on Midgard, with the other Avengers; Thor has abandoned himself to pervert fantasies that always had the same protagonist: a certain brunet, mesmerizing, god of Mischief with a dark allure.

The difference is that he has never found himself in such an awkward situation with only a fragile and thin door, at least that's the way he judges that door; which is separating him from the main responsible of his mental and physical conditions.

Thor lets a hand slip inside his pants, assuring himself that things are degenerating, with increasing anguish.

\- If only it was Loki the one who satisfies my urgent needs!- Thor ponders, as he tries to cool himself down.

-This is not good, damn! I can't let it go, not now, not here! Loki could go out at any minute!- he reminds to himself, trying to calm down and placing the Mjolnir on his groin to cover that lump that is getting more and more evident.

\- No, no, no, Thor! You must focalize in something else. Think that there's a Chitaurus in the tube... a digusting, naked Chitaurus, eeeeww! – Thor summons himself, but no matter how hard he tries, in his mind the horrible shapes of that repulsing creature turns into the stunning god of Chaos' graceful and sinuous, inviting curves.

"Mm... Thooooooooor." Loki murmurs again, a little louder this time, throwing his head back, utter slave of pleasure.

Thor is so engrossed thinking about him that it seems to the blond that he can even hear him.

"Thoooor!"

Nope. Thor didn't imagine that. Loki is really calling his name.

Loki is too lost in his personal realm of euphoric delight to realize that he's not screaming that name just in his mind.

"THOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!" he shouts when he reaches the apex.

"Loki? What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?" Thor asks him out loud, from the other side, as he tries to recover; which brings the younger god back to reality.

\- Oh no! What have I done? He heard me!- Loki jolts; and this time there's no magic that can save him.

"Loki? Why don't you answer? You're sick for real, then!" Thor agitates.

"Actually, I've never felt better!" escapes from Loki's mouth; since he has not fully recovered yet, mostly when he starts to feel the result of his previous actions towards himself wetting one of his pale thighs.

"So why were you screaming?" the blond interrogates him.

"It was a test. To see if you have any sort of quickness of reflex. It seems so." the brunet replies with fake scorn, finding a convincing excuse.

At least, that's what he thinks.

"I don't believe you. I'm going to come in!" Thor informs him.

-Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!- Loki curses in his mind.

It's another of the typical exclamations he has learned on Midgard and he finds it liberating in that occasion.

Speaking of release, it's another the main problem that he has to solve.

\- He can't see me like that! And he'll notice that in the water... –

"For Odin's sake! Thor, please, don't open that... "

It's too late.

The heavy door falls down in all its wholeness, with a deafening boom, thanks to a vigorous Thor's push with his shoulder; while he rushes inside the room.

With a split-second action, urged by desperation, Loki has managed to grab his used clothes and come back into the tub, covering that incriminated zone as he concludes his release.

Thor runs towards him, but immediately stops when he realises that there's no danger, except the danger for the already faint balance of his mind of seeing Loki almost utterly naked, save for those rolled clothes on a certain zone of his.

"I've doored the smash down!" the god of Thunder babbles incoherently, unable to take his eyes off him, envying with all his being the way of the drops of water that drips down from Loki's jet-black hair, tracing his body and disappearing in spots that are hidden from the blond's greedy look.

"What did you say?" the god of Chaos stares at him puzzled, but the thing he notices mostly is the tension that does nothing but set off the muscles that Thor hides under his clothes.

Besides, that night Thor decided to wear Midgardian clothes, more comfortable, maybe because he's free from any high-social constriction when he's at the royal palace. That night Thor wears a grey pearl shirt, slightly unbuttoned.

Deep inside, at the very end, Loki is somewhat grateful to Odin to take his powers off; because he's slave of his hormones right now so much that probably he would have used his powers to take Thor's clothes off him.

Sure, he could do that on his own, if only he wasn't so engrossed remaining inside the tub and pressing the soaked clothes against his lap, in order to hide a certain reaction of his body that after seeing Thor like that is ready for an encore.

"I meant… I've smashed the door down!" Thor corrects himself, trying to regain at least the ability of formulating sentences with a logical sense; as he assures himself that the Mjolnir is still placed between his legs.

"I've already noticed that on my own, you, nothing but primitive bumpkin! I had told you there was no danger, but you always have to do everything your own way!" Loki snorts, splashing him abundantly with the water; but that does nothing but make that fabric even more transparent.

That 'now I see-now I don't' is driving Loki crazy.

\- Why isn't there any green and angry Hulk who smashes me here and there when I need it?- the brunet rolls his eyes, distressed.

"Well, there could have been a danger!" Thor insists.

"Okay, good for you, then. You proved yourselves to be a brilliant bodyguard... or whatever your role in this whole matter is!" Loki snaps.

\- You could have such good role in my bed! - the brunet loses himself in his wicked fantasies again.

"Well, well; since I'm already here..." the blond comments with a sly smile, getting closer and kneeling in front of the bathtub.

No matter how much Loki adores seeing people kneeling in front of him and no matter how many times he daydreamed about seeing just his beloved/hated brother/no-brother do that; that is undoubtedly the less proper moment.

\- May you be damned, Thor!- Loki thinks, as he feels the umpteenth painful, but also pleasant pang crossing his body.

Thor is already cursing himself on his own, because of the smart idea he had: that closeness and that uncomfortable position are making things very hard to him.

Once again, Thor assures himself that his powerful hammer is still pressed against his lap.

"What are you exactly planning to do?" the god of Mischief asks him, exasperated, and then he notices where the glorious Mjolnir is placed. "Look, you risk giving your family jewels a hard blow!" he makes fun of him, holding on his unfailing, cynical sarcasm, not to think about anything else.

\- Well, I admit that a hard blow on my groins would really help right now!- Thor ponders, before reminding to himself the main goal of his reckless actions.

\- Shut up, what about the not-so-glorious ending your clothes are meeting, after fighting in such a memorable battle? - Loki reminds to himself. –Hey, wait a minute. Since when do I have a conscience and why is it turning against me? – he wonders in awe, before noticing that Thor has already gripped the sponge and he's getting dangerously closer to him.

"Okay, I guess that now I can help you have a bath for real!" the blond sneers, ready to soap the brunet.

Loki softens his look, while his expression turns from annoyed to smiling and winking. He leans closer to Thor, caressing the hand that is holding the sponge, taking it away from him, delicately, as his other hand wraps around the blond's nape.

"Thor..." he murmurs to his ear, languid.

"Yes, Loki?" the god of Thunder moans, panting.

In a fraction of second, Thor realises that the previous light scratch on his nape turned into an attempt of strangling him, while he has the soapy sponge shoved hard into his mouth.

"Mmpph.. " he tries to protests, spitting the sponge out and parting from Loki; which, although he's a Frost Giant, is glaring at him with fire in his eyes.

"I'm already done with my bath, now... GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE; YOU, DAMN, PERVERT, VOYEUR!" he yells, so loudly that, although it's sound-proof, his voice echoes all around the tower.

Finally Loki gets what he wants.

Coughing some little soap bubbles, Thor runs away from the bathroom and waits for the younger god in the main room.

Once he's alone, Loki gets off the bathtub and dresses up.

He's sure that what has just happened is only another attempt by the soon-to-be king of Asgard to humiliate him.

-There cannot be any other sort of interest from him!- he establishes, categorically.

As soon as he leaves the bathroom, he finds Thor waiting for him with a towel in his hands. He throws it on his head and promptly rubs it, lovingly, ignoring the other god's half-chocked complains.

"Are you going to quit it, right here, right now?" Loki growls, finding a gap in the towel and surfacing again, as the blond goes on with his activity.

"Never, ever, little brother! It's not wise to hang around with wet hair for too long; I don't want you to catch a flu!" the blond justifies, trapping inside the towel even the most rebel locks that tries to escape from his caring attentions.

"Oh, you're right, if I'm sick, I'll need a lot of rest and won't be able to get out for a while!" Loki strikes back ironically, rolling his eyes.

"This is not fair!" Thor asserts.

"Huh?"

"You'll be allowed to whine like this when you spend a lot of time here; but this is only your very first day, so shut up and let me do what I'm doing!" the blond retorts, making the brunet smile.

About ten minutes after, Thor decided that he has rubbed Loki's head enough and takes the towel off, drawing out from the pocket of his shirt something that makes Loki smiles for the second time.

"Do you always hang around with a comb?" he asks him with an amused snicker.

"Hey! This splendid stuff require a lot of attentions!" the elder god replies, swishing his hair as if he had just come out from a shampoo commercial... which it's something that he must have seen a lot during his trips on Midgard.

Loki lets his brother comb his hair; at least this is something less compromising than the previous experience in the bathtub.

"By the way, when I'm back tomorrow, I'll take something to fix the door... " Thor informs him, tuned on Loki's same frequency of thoughts, probably.

"Well, I'll see if I manage to fix it on my own; so tomorrow, in the morning, I'll have something to do!" Loki smirks.

-After bringing my glorious clothes back to a decent aspect! – he takes a mental note.

"However, Loki, you should eat something." Thor changes topic, as he finish disentangling his hair.

"Nope, I don't want to. You can take everything away and you should go away, as well!" Loki barks, coldly.

"I'll let you win, but only half battle," Thor informs him. "I'm leaving, but I leave the food and the water here and I already know that tomorrow, when I'm back, I'll find only the crumbs!" the god of Thunder adds with self-confidence, before gathering all the other stuff and leaving.

Loki watches that door close up, bringing him back to his kingdom of loneliness.

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so far it was only the 'Mutual desire', you'll find the 'cake and chats' in next part ^^.
> 
> By the way, since I still have to write the new chapter of 'Tricked Thunder' but I have this one ready, I guess that I'll update this one first .
> 
> Hope you'll still like it and have fun, don't be shy, let me know in any case ^^
> 
> huge hugs!


	6. Chapter III II: Mutual desire, cake and chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back ^
> 
> Thank you all for reading, mostly for kudos, I take it as a good sign ^^.
> 
>  
> 
> Betaed chapter: thanks to the lovely Charles_S_Bridge ! 
> 
> happy reading to everyone!

 

Chapter III II: Mutual desire, cake and chats.

Loki is lying on a bed, enjoying the pleasant sensation of clean and summoning himself to rest. That's why he turns the light off.

He tries to sleep, but there's something that prevents him from doing that: his stomach grumbles.

He knows that it would be enough just to stretch his arm towards the table, but he also knows that he has a very stubborn pride and he doesn't want to betray it.

Time goes on and his hunger begins to be unbearable; Loki curses himself for not eating anything , not even before the day of the glorious battle, in order not to distract his brilliant mind with useless stuff as food.

\- Congratulations, God of Starving , that was a great idea! – Loki reproaches himself, totally unwilling to sleep.

\- All I gained from that was a drink offered by that pompous, arrogant millionaire. And it was even watered-down! At least, they got eating that odd stuff after the battle and they didn't give me not even a bit! – Loki recalls, but thinking about food is not helping him at all.

He has to reach a compromise with his pride.

He sits on the bed, turns the light up and grabs a roll of bread.

He tests its consistency, observes it and smells it. It's pleasant to every of his senses.

He bites into that crisp, fragrant and tasteful and it seems the most delicious thing to him.

"Stupid, damn Thor!" he grumbles as he devours the rest and does the same with the second roll of bread, gulping down some pure and fresh water.

It surely is not the king of the meals, but it's enough to make Loki resume sleeping, without any more trouble.

/

Thor walks along the long corridors that lead to the royal rooms.

"Did you want to see me, mother?" he asks, entering into the queen's room, while she sits in the armchair.

"Yes, my dear; here we can talk freely. Your father is on a meeting with his councilors and I think it will make him busy for a while." the woman informs him, inviting him to come closer.

"Do you prefer that father doesn't know about our meeting?"

"Yep, definitely, because if I had to respect his will, I shouldn't even talk about this!" the queen reveals, with an exasperated attitude.

"It's about Loki, isn't it?" Thor figures out.

Frigg nods.

"Please, my dear, tell me how things went." the woman exhorts him and Thor obliges; making sure to leave out some details that don't exactly belong to the 'brotherly' category.

"Odin knew that with you Loki would have been in good hands!" the queen smiles, at the end of his report. "And, tell me, did he eat?" she asks apprehensively, as only a mother can do.

"I've tried to make him eat, but he didn't want to. But I left the bread and the water to him." Thor informs her.

Frigg gets up from the armchair, abruptly.

"Bread? Wasn't there anything else?" she gets angry.

"These are the given dispositions." Thor justifies.

"From whom?" the bothered woman questions him.

"You know the answer better than me." her son replies.

"Yeah, of course, my dear husband!" she rolls her eyes. "He can prevent me from seeing my son; I understand it if it's for his own good; but he can't force me to starve him, I'll never agree!" she rambles, mad at someone who is not even in that room.

"You agree with me, don't you?" she asks her son, with a calmer tone.

"To be honest, I'd rather see Loki not so shrunken!" Thor murmurs.

"Today, before going to the tower, when you head to the kitchen, you'll find something proper." his mother informs him.

"What?"

"His favorite cake. He needs some strength!" the woman winks at him.

"But father always check the kitchen; how will you do that?" Thor points out.

The queen smirks in a disquieting way.

"Oh, you're going to help me!"

"Just how? I don't even know how to start to cook something!" her son agitates.

"Oh, my darling, please, don't be silly. I'll think about the kitchen; you'll have to distract your father. It's an easy task, you'll just have to ask him to give you the speech about all your responsibilities, once you become a king. This will give me time to be in the kitchen!" Frigg explains.

"That's brilliant!" Thor approves.

"Thank you, honey. You know, your father asserts that a queen should never bother herself with, you know, high social issues, but I had never thought so. However, if I can't cook on my own, I'll surely supervise every phase of the process!" she states with conviction. "So, you'll do as I ask, won't you?" she wonders.

"Count on me" the soon-to-be king guarantees.

\- I would do everything for Loki!-

/

"Thor! It's already the third time that I hit you behind your back. Usually you're way more alert, my good friend!" Fandral comments, drawing back his sword, ready for the next blow.

"I know, let's say that I'm just back from a long, very long conversation with my father; so I'm a little worn out after that!" Thor confesses, ready to attack him.

"This is not a real excuse not to remain concentrated!" Hogun strikes back, launching himself on the god of Thunder, before the blond easily beats him down.

"As a matter of fact, I *am* concentrated!" the blond sneers at his friend; and then he turns his look far away, but two careful eyes notice that.

"However, you always find the time to look at that tower!" Sif observes, a little scornfully.

"What's the matter, Thor? Are you afraid that he can escape?" Volstagg chuckles.

"I still don't understand how the Allfather could have been so clement with such a barbaric, atrocious criminal!" Fandral asserts, deeply disappointed.

"Yeah, he should rot in the eternal jails in the abyss!" Volstagg comes to his aid.

"Shut up!" Thor summons them. "Let me remind you that it' my brother who you're talking about!"

"Nope, he's not …"

"Sif, you'd better not finish that sentence!" her incoming king warns her.

The warrior girl faces his look bravely, reading something inside it; but preferring not to say anything and then she bows her head in submission, hitting her chest with her fist.

"Forgive me, Thor!" she says with ghostly voice.

"It's almost sunset; I'd better go. You can keep training without me. See you tomorrow, my friends!" the blond prince waves his hand, leaving.

Sif watches him go.

\- I understand you, my soon to be king; I know what it feels like to languish for someone who doesn't return your love!-she ponders, a little upset.

************************************ (In the meantime)

It's almost sunset, Loki can feel it, grateful that even for that day the hateful isolation is almost over.

Out of the blue, the wind outside blows a feather in his direction. It's a multi-colored feather that probably belongs to some typical bird of their realm; it crosses the balustrade and lands gracefully on the floor, close

to the prince's feet.

Loki collects it and places it on the middle of the table, sitting on the bed and staring at it intently.

-It's time to find out if Ireally lost all my powers- he reflects, gathering all the meant energy he can.

This is the right object to test the most banal of the spells of levitation, since it's small and light.

Loki stares at it, silently ordering it to lift, but nothing happens.

Loki tries again, with even more concentration, clenching his fists and closing his eyes.

Another epic failure.

He tries to stretch a hand to the feather and move it above, as if he was the director of an orchestra and the feather was the orchestra, indeed.

Finally, he sees it floating in the air and smiles pleased.

"Little brother, not to disenchant you, but it's very easy to make that feather move if you blow upon it!" Thor exclaims, behind his back, emphasizing the whole thing blowing on the feather once more, before sitting next to him.

Loki was so concentrated in his practicing that he didn't even notice the blond's presence behind his back.

"How long have you been here?" the god of Mischief asks him, pissed off.

"For at least ten minutes, observing you torturing that poor feather!" the god of Thunder chuckles.

"How did you get in?"

"The door was open." Thor justifies himself. "And I see that you managed to fix even the bathroom's door on your own!"

"It wasn't a hard job, you had just taken it off his hinges… you're losing your mighty strength, *brother*! Loki teases.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" Thor interrogates him.

"Let me remind you that I was not born with my magic powers; but I earned them , developing them bit by bit, with a lot of study and exercises. *Your* father may take them off me, but I can start it all over again and time is my ally!" Loki sneers fiercely, getting up from the bed.

"Nope, you can't if the room is magic-proof, even the smallest, most innocent magic!" Thor informs him. "See? *Our* father is clever and cautious!"

"There are always counter-spells and I'm going to find one!" the brunet swears.

"You never give in, don't you?" the blond shakes his head, amused.

"Did you mistake me for the god of Surrender?" the other barks back.

"C'mon, don't think about it. Guess what? I have something that will cheer you up!" Thor smiles at him, removing proudly the napkin that hides Loki´s dinner.

Loki's face lights up at that view.

"The Yggdrasil Cake!" the younger prince exclaims, happy like a child, as he observes that complicated thing, made by a tree-shaped cake with nine smaller cakes, each one with different size and colors, that symbolize the nine realms.

"A certain someone we both know thinks that you need to regain your strength … and I think so, too." the elder prince winks, handing the cake to him.

"Mother did this, didn't she?" Loki figures out and Thor nods.

"You know, the last time she ordered to cook this cake was just when I became the new king!" the brunet informs him with a smirk.

"Alright, so I was on Midgard, working hard to prove my value and you were here, gorging cheerfully?" Thor retorts, pretending to be insulted.

"Yeah, pretty much, in your face!" Loki giggles, taking a piece of tree and eating it in one shot.

"It's delightful!" he slurs, chomping happily.

"For Odin's sake! You remind me of Volstagg!" Thor bursts out laughing.

"Take it back!" Loki snaps, insulted in his self-respect. "Try to understand… I mean, I haven't eaten properly for days!" he justifies, taking another piece, this time it's the Midgard cake, one of his favorite tastes.

"Do you want some?" he offers, strangely gentle towards him.

"Nope, it's yours!" Thor refuses.

"Well, you can eat Muspellheim, Alfheim, Nifheiam and mostly Jotunheim; you know, its stuffing has always been indigestible to me!" he confesses, making Thor smiles and finally he accepts his offer.

"However, I should be king as well!" Loki retorts, as they're eating. "Okay, I can't have Asgard, since a certain someone already booked the throne!" he says, glaring coldly at Thor. "But at least you could let me rule on Midgard!"

"It wasn't the right way; plus there would be not so much to rule, little brother! In case you didn't notice, you were about to destroy it!" Thor strikes back.

"It's an irrelevant detail!" Loki shrugs.

"Well, you still have Jotunheim, you have some rights to rule there. I wouldn't interfere; as long as you don't declare war on me!" the blond asserts.

"I guess that you would declare war on me, you're always such a hothead!" the brunet strikes back and they both laugh together.

"Anyway, nope, I don't want that useless frozen realm where I come from! Do I have to remind to you how I tried to destroy it?" Loki grumbles.

"Never mind, we're still repairing the Bifrost!" Thor rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's just your fault, since you interfered!" the younger god points out.

"Well, excuse me if, after my return from the exile I have to deal with a mad lunatic who wants to delete a whole realm from the list! Without mentioning that little toy of the Destroyer that you used to try to kill me!" the elder gods recalls bitterly.

"Phew, don't make a fuss! Did you die? No, you didn't." the brunet shrugs. "But it was fun to play with it!" he sneers.

"Yeah, as I suppose that it must have been fun even making me fall into the void, trapped in that damn capsule!" the blond retorts, insulted.

"Oh, please, as if I didn't know that you would have broken free in time! I was just trying to keep you on training!" Loki strikes back, with an innocent look that doesn't fool anyone.

-/

Among chats, quarrels and recalled, old anecdotes; time flies and it's time for Thor to leave.

Once he's alone, loki takes a look around, searching for the proper tools for his plans and he seems to find it.

He sneers evilly, already knowing what to do with that tool.

\- Fine, my dear nosey-parker, I'll teach you not to sneak into my room!-

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, there's almost nothing in that room, but it's Loki we are talking about, never forget! XD
> 
> about the Yggdrasil Cake, since I don't have the slightest idea about what they could eat on Asgard… I simple invented it… plus it seems so yummy, lol!
> 
> I hope you'll still like it and are curious to know what comes next ^^
> 
> Well, if I made you smile and you want to make me smile as well, leave a review, even a tiny one can ake my day!
> 
> kisses and hugs and thanks for reading my crazy stuff ! ^^


	7. IV I: N*ice* move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and for kudos.
> 
> may I ask you for a little, tiny comment, too?? *shows puppy eyes* *O*

Chapter IV I: N*ice* Move

Loki postpones every sort of decision until the day after.

The plots, the revenges and the mischief can wait, now he just needs total rest.

After all, he has a full stomach, finally. And besides, all that chatting with Thor have made him tired enough to collapse on the bed, worn out so much that his only concern is to turn the light off.

/

When Loki gets up, the sun is already shining high above in the sky, which makes him figure out that it must be 10:00 or 11:00 a.m.

To sleep until late morning is one of the undoubted advantages of being confined in that tower; but Loki has never been a big sleeper.

\- Thor could sleep straight to sunset and he wouldn't even notice this punishment!- he ponders, amused.

– Surely, he wouldn't have disturbed sleep as I have!- he ponders, recalling the terrible nightmares that assailed him, mercilessly; added to the unpleasant memories of his wandering through the space, after letting himself fall from the Bifrost, his meeting with the Chitauri and who commanded them, and then the devastating display of destruction, where Loki has played a massive role.

An involuntary massive role.

His plans were different: the Chitauri would have started the battle, that's true; but only to intimidate the Midgardians and in front of such mighty fighting superiority they would have surrendered, immediately; allowing Loki to become their undisputed king.

A king who would have made his subjects love him, because of the wisdom and the fairness he would have ruled with.

This was his main goal, too bad that he hadn't taken in consideration The Avengers, especially one of them.

\- Stupid, sentimental, Asgardian!-

Loki recalls perfectly how Thor had made him figure out what was exactly going on: the devastated buildings, the never-ending explosions, the people who rushed in the streets, utterly panic-stricken, the painful screams and the hysterical crying.

However, rather than show a vague, tiny sign of weakness, the shrewd Jotun had chosen the violent way, injuring, even if lightly , his stepbrother.

This was the same reason why, the night before, when their chatting has reached that topic, Loki has preferred to pretend frivolity and jokes.

And then, the god of Mischief recalls the last word that agent said to him, before he speared him with his scepter. That agent was the umpteenth victim, no matter if innocent or not.

# You lack conviction. #

That sentence echoes in Loki's mind. Back to that day, he hadn't paid attention to those words; but now, as a single but very meaningful tear traces his ethereal cheek, Loki realizes how much that Midgardian was telling the truth.

\- I'd never wanted to resort to such extreme measures! – he reflects, upset, getting up and heading to the balustrade, where he can have a full view of the realm.

Sunlight should give him some relief, but it's not like that; quite the contrary, it only makes Loki even more aware that the sunset is still far away.

It's a paradox, but to Loki daylight is made by the darkest hours.

The god of Discord shakes his head violently, as if he wanted to get rid of those bad, anguish thoughts in his head.

Deep inside, at the very end, he's grateful to Odin for deciding that Thor can see him just and only after sunset, because during daylight time Thor would find him so highly vulnerable that the god of Chaos himself is the first one to be astonished by that.

\- At least, now I have a certain thing to do, to keep my mind busy all day long!- he reminds to himself, deciding to start the day with a fuel of energies.

And the left cake of the night before applies to his purpose.

He drinks the water in the jug, pleasant even at room temperature ; and then he analyses the empty jug better.

It's made of steel, with a rather flexible handle.

Luck seems to smile at the god.

He pulls the handle and it extends as much as he needs.

With a little sneer, Loki takes the lamp and puts it on the floor, and then he drags the table towards the main door, which leads to the stairs.

It's true, Loki is not allowed to cross the threshold, but nothing prevents him from opening the door, at least a little bit.

With a very agile leap, he lands on the table, holding the jug in his hands.

He pulls the handle of the jug once again and realizes with satisfaction that it remains perfectly stuck in the door's thickness.

He jumps down the floor and moves it away to pull the door a little more and his sneer enlarges, because everything keeps going as he planned for his revenge.

The jug does nothing but slant down, gradually, emptying itself, in case it was full of a liquid.

He pulls the door way too much and that makes the jug slip from the edge and fall; lucky for the prince it lands on his side of the room.

If it had fallen on the other side, Loki would have no chance to take it back.

Relieved by that, he grabs the jug and goes to the bathroom and fills it with the water from the tap of the bathtub.

He's perfectly aware that it's not drinkable water, but its glorious purpose is not to get gulped down.

Loki sits on the bed, with the jug placed on his lap, and wraps his hands around it.

Only after few seconds, he can already fell that the contents of the jug has already become a little colder than before.

He goes on like that, until some shades of a ghostly blue appears on his hands and the whole jug becomes covered with a tiny gloss of ice.

Loki smiles to himself, very satisfied, and then he takes the jug back in the bathroom, emptying it in the bathtub; ready to repeat all that series of actions when it will be necessary.

\- Come on, Thor, pay a visit to me after sunset: I'm going to welcome you in such a *warm* way!- the gorgeous god sneers devilishly.

/

Thor hears someone knocking at his door and rushes to open it.

"My dear son, I would have come to you even earlier; but your father kept me busy with him in a long discussion!" Frigg reports, entering the room. "At least, it seems that he didn't prevent me from seeing the only son who I'm allowed to pay visits to!" she adds with a hint of resentment towards her husband.

"I can already guess the reason of your visit," Thor smiles, inviting her to sit in an armchair.

"So you can already give me an answer, without any need for me to ask you that question." the queen replies, taking a seat.

"It was a majestic success. Loki was thrilled when he saw that cake and had a bellyful of it, without too many ceremonies; he even offered some to me." her son reveals. "As it's easy to guess, he has not eaten the whole cake, but something says to me that when I go to him tonight I'll find only the crumbs!" he chuckles. "By the way, I'm glad to inform you that he also ate the rolls of bread off the night before!" he smiles, sorts of proudly.

"It's such a good news to hear that he's in good health!" the queen rejoices, but then her face darkens. "But I fear that he will be forced to eat only bread even tonight!" she announces, sadly.

"Why do you talk like this, mother?" Thor narrows his eyes at her.

"Your father had managed to know that I ordered to cook that cake. Probably, one of the cooks is his personal nark." the woman figures out. "And the Allfather wanted explanation about it!"

"Oh no, so father found out everything, didn't he?" the blond alarms, already picturing in his mind all the possible punishments.

It's enough to see his mother shake her head negatively, with a sweet smile, to calm Thor down.

"Nope, don't worry, I told him that I ordered to do that cake for Volstagg, your friend, in order to properly celebrate his victory against a Fire Giant!"

"Well, it seems a very plausible excuse to me. Plus, Volstagg can't make anyone suspicious; he would be able to eat anything!" Thor chuckles. "So, did father believe your words?" he looks for confirmation, as he curls up a blond lock between his fingers, to give vent to his distress.

Frigg nods.

"And I'll tell you more, he was stunned by the fact that Volstagg got content with one cake only!" she adds, with a pleased smirk.

Even Thor smiles, but then he stares at her very intently, while he caresses his chin in a pensive way.

"Is anything bothering you, my lovely son?" the queen asks him, feeling she is under examination.

"Oh, mother, I'm so astonished by your ability to lie, which is so refined. Usually, it's the sons who inherit some peculiar characteristics from their parents… and not the contrary!" he asserts, pretty amused, and that makes the woman smile as well, before she gets up from the armchair.

"What am I supposed to say? I love fighting my personal battles, with all the weapons I have at my disposal!" she justifies. "Just give me some time and I assure you that I will manage to make your father change his decisions about Loki's food!" his mother guarantees, stubborn, heading towards the exit.

"But for now, we'd better not make him anymore suspicious; that's why tonight you'll bring to Loki the meal that our king established for him!" she rolls her eyes, before leaving.

/

It's a sunny afternoon, there´s not even one cloud that would dare to wander around the sky that is so amazingly blue, bright and limpid.

It's the perfect weather for a nice walk and Odin doesn't miss such opportunity, postponing all the bureaucratic and legislative duties to a drearier day.

Obviously, the king is escorted by a group of guards, ready to safeguard his royal person.

It's not that there's any need for that, since the only potential threat for their realm right now is locked inside a tower from where it's impossible to escape.

And the king's thoughts, as well as his look, goes just to that tower, which he can easily see from afar with the only good eye he still has; but mostly he thinks about who is trapped in that tower.

\- Oh, Loki, I only wish that the isolation will give you the chance to reflect properly, to acquire a lucid awareness of your reckless deeds and to help you make the good choices; so that one day I can finally welcome you back again as a son who I must be proud of! – the wise king ponders, with a deep, long sigh.

He's crossing the royal gardens and his whole attention is captured by lively chatting of some Asgardians who look very familiar to him: they are Thor's best friends. There are the three mighty warriors with that odd, girl that wants to prove to anyone she can be a warrior, as well, but Odin must admit that she really has what it takes to be a respectable warrior.

Probably they're waiting for his firstborn son to reach them, in order to start the daily training.

As soon as the four people realize that the Allfather and his platoon are there, they immediately quit talking and pay homage to him with a devoted bow.

"I appreciated that a lot, my dear warriors, but there's no need for that; you can stand up!" the father of all gods exhort them, with a slow movement of his hand, as he walks towards Volstagg, which hasn't the slightest idea about why the king is reserving him such a honor.

(End I)


	8. IV II: N*Ice* move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for kudos, hope you're enjoying this story ^^

Chapter IV II: N*Ice* move

"My worthy and brave warrior, I've been told about your remarkable victory against a Fire Giant; when it's only a personal fight that doesn't bring to any war, it's such a good thing that a fighter shows his value in a battle! That's why I'm very pleased by your deeds, sonny!" Odin congratulates, benevolent, smiling at him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Volstagg is even more puzzled than before, but he decides to get along with it.

"Err... thank you, Majesty!" he grumbles, narrowing his eyes, as he prefers to ignore his friends' astonished and bothered looks.

Odin is about to leave, but then he turns to him once again.

"Huh, I almost forgot: next time you desire an Yggdrasil cake, you can ask it directly from me!" he informs him.

Volstagg is utterly dumbfounded, but he tries his best not to show any sign of his confusion.

"That's what I will do, my king!" he asserts with deep voice.

Odin nods and leaves, followed by his guards.

"Hey, Volstagg, my good old pal, have you faced a Fire Giant lately?" Fandral questions him.

"And why haven't you involved us in your adventure?" Hogun adds, hints of reproach in his tone.

"So did you eat a whole Yggdrasil cake, without even offering a slice to us?" Sif accuses him.

"Sif, since when do you care about food? I was sure your main and unique interest was the battles!" the blond swordsman chuckles, making fun of her, as he pinches her cheek, affectionately.

Sif jolts at that contact.

"Even warriors can have a sweet tooth!" she justifies.

"It's a side of you that I ignored!" the blond swordsman strikes back.

"Obviously, there's so much more you don't know about me!" the pretty brunet grumbles, insulted, before everyone's attention fall on their robust friend.

"My friends! I assure you that nothing like you've been told happened, I could never do such a thing!" he clarifies.

"What? To eat a whole cake on your own?" Fandral stares at him in disbelief, raising his eyebrow.

Volstagg bursts out laughing. "Nope, of course I can do that pretty easily, even two or three cakes; but the point is that I didn't request any cake like that! However, I mean that I could never live an adventure without involving you!" he points out.

"So why did the king…" Hogun wonders out loud.

"I have no idea!" the questioned man grumbles puzzled.

Sif brings a hand to her temple.

"Maybe the Allfather is begining to feel the weight of his years; Thor should better take his place as soon as possible!" she states.

"Yep, after all those millenniums, there's no wonder if Odin is slipping a little bit." Fandral adds.

They don't have to wait for long, before seeing Thor.

"Good afternoon, my friends, are you ready for the training? I feel in such a good shape today!" Thor greets them, a little cockily.

He doesn't understand why they all have those dumbfounded expressions on their face.

Volstagg approaches to him.

"My dear friend, have you got any idea about why Odin believes that I faced and won a battle with a Fire Giant?" he asks him, scratching his head in confusion.

The god of Thunder must do a huge effort not to burst out laughing, but he manages to keep his self-control; showing both seriousness and puzzlement.

"I really don't know why! Probably he must have mistaken you for another one!" he answers vaguely.

/

It's sunset.

The moment of the day that Loki craves the most.

That night he has one reason more to crave it.

Everything is set impeccably and he has just finished his 'special treatment' with the jug, before placing it back on the door.

He turns the lamp on, in order to enjoy that show better.

He can feel Thor coming from afar, because of his not so weightless attitude.

"It's already open, you can come in, Thor!" he invites the other with his most cordial tone.

The fish in question immediately swallows the hook.

"Hello, bro…aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Thor exclaims, turning that initial greeting into a bothered scream, as there's a downpour of water as background; and, as grand finale, a metallic noise, followed by another complain from the blond.

Things went much better than the god of Mischief's most optimistic expectations; because, not only the jug has emptied itself on Thor, but it ended up on the unlucky visitor's head.

"Ahahahahah!" Loki burst out laughing shamelessly. "If only I had one of those stupid Midgardian tools that capture the moments and imprint them on those papery things… your face is priceless!" he goes on having fun of Thor, holding his stomach, because of laughing too much.

"Loki!" Thor snaps, hitting him on his knee with the jug, which soften the younger god's laughter.

"Why?" Thor wonders, indignant, as he massages his offended forehead.

"Why not?" the brunet strikes back, pungently; while he massages his knee.

"Well, this wasn't a wise move; you can forget your dinner. Now this rolls of bread are drenched and uneatable!" he retorts, before starting to sneeze ponderously.

"I do not mind; after all the cake I ate I wouldn't have touched food anyway!" Loki shrugs, even more amused when he sees the other shivering.

"This water is cold as ice!" the elder god complains, as he squeezes his shirt and his trousers that are still dripping.

"Oh, I know it is!" the younger god chuckles.

"Why is it so icy?" Thor questions him, as he squeezes his hair, too.

"Because at room temperature it would have been too pleasant to you!" the other asserts.

"No, you didn't understand. I mean, how can it be so ice-cold? Loki, how did you manage to do that, if you… " Thor trails, squeezing himself once again, before approaching him.

"Oh, please, your father may have taken my powers off, but I'm still a Frost Giant. I can't create a weapon, okay, but I still know how to bring a temperature under zero degrees!" the brunet explains, with nonchalance.

"So you still have some resources!" Thor observes him, diffidently.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm a sort of living tool to cool dishes down; the whole Universe is going to kneel before my mightiness!" Loki rolls his eyes, sarcastic.

"Yeah, after all, you're rather impotent!" the blond chuckles.

"Hey!" the god of Chaos snaps, insulted. "You could have chosen countless other ways to say it: innocuous, harmless, not dangerous, unarmed… even weakened, if you really wanted… but why did you have to use just that word? I'm not impotent at all and I'm going to prove you, right here, right now!" he growls, getting closer to stare directly into his blue eyes, without any fear.

Only with the wisdom of hindsight, Loki realizes the double meaning of his sentence and he's astonished by the way Thor is looking at him, first stunned and then… intrigued.

As a matter of fact, the blond smiles extremely sensually at him.

"What was that, Loki? Were you making advances on me?" he murmurs, while he twirls one of his black locks between his fingers.

Loki enjoys that blissful vision: with drenched hair, shivering because of the cold, so much that he has goosebumps all over the visible part of his body.

A part of Loki would like to give Thor a very different kind of shivers.

He stares at the blond languidly, while he caresses his strong shoulders.

"Would you like me to do that?" he mewls sensually.

An awkward silence fell between them, filled only by their panting and by the accelerated beating of their hearts.

The atmosphere is impregnated with a palpable sensual tension, but neither of them is goind to do the first move.

\- He's only tricking you, he just hates you, it would be his umpteenth way to make fun of you!- Thor's conscience warns him.

\- He's only tricking you, it's just his umpteenth way to show you his superiority, but you can't give in! – Loki's conscience advises him.

Thor finds the necessary self-control and willpower to part from the other.

"Enough with your dirty, little tricks, Loki, we're missing the main goal!" the blond grumbles.

"And what would it be?" the brunet stares at him in disbelief.

The only answer that he receives is Thor walking towards the balustrade with the new jug that he had brought to him.

"Congratulate yourself, because thanks to your stupid prank, you won't drink before next sunset!" he says, as he empties the jug from the banister.

"It was worth it!" Loki laughs scornfully, especially when he hears Thor sneezing again, more frequently, shivering more and more, because of the cold.

"Why did you act like that? After all I've done for you; I've even brought the cake to you!" Thor retorts, coughing and sneezing.

"The cake was mother's idea, not yours, confess!" the brunet points out acidly.

"That's where you're wrong. Do you think that our father agreed? Of course, he didn't, so it was necessary to find someone who would distract him while mother was making the cake. Guess who volunteered for such a task?"

"You? How?"

"I've asked him to give me the 'when you will be the king' speech!" Thor reveals.

"Oh," Loki says, stunned. "Did you ask for the reader´s digest version or the unbearably extended one?" he wonders.

"The unbearably extended one; and trust me, this time it seemed even longer than usual!" the god of Thunder complains, shivering, because of the cold that it's gnawing his bones.

"And you did bear that horribly boring speech? For me?" Loki asks him, impressed, while his emerald eyes shine with awe and wonder.

Thor nods, sneezing for the umpteenth time.

"And you're still trembling so much." Loki states, with a tone that sounds almost concerned and maybe also regretful.

"Wait for me, here!" he leaves, going to the bathroom and taking his cape, the only part of his clothes that didn't meet that inglorious destiny, no matter how hard Loki has tried to clean them with the bath salts.

\- If I really can make some requests, the first one is going to be a powerful detersive!- he swears to himself, before going back to the other room; where Thor is waiting for him, questioning him with his sapphire eyes, darkened with perplexity.

Without any need for words, Loki makes Thor sit down on the floor with him, wrapping the cape around him, in order to absorb the humidity.

"You've been unlucky: if you had a Fire Giant for step-brother, right now you would be already dried and warmed up!" Loki grumbles playfully, placing a hand on his forehead, to assure himself that it's not too warm, silently glad that it's not.

Thor grabs his hand, entwining his fingers with Loki's.

"Don't ever say that, not even for joke, my brother: I wouldn't change anything of you, absolutely!" Thor smiles sweetly at him, enjoying the soft warmness of that cape.

"Geez, I'm wrong. You must have a huge flu, you're in deliration!" Loki jokes, breaking free from his grasp.

The truth is that he doesn't want to show Thor how impressed he is by his sweet words of pure affection.

"You know, I've thought about it for a while; there's another reason why I deserve to be a king much more than you do!" he adds immediately after, mostly because he needs to change topic.

"That's how you spend your days, isn´t it?" Thor chuckles, while he's already recovering a little bit.

"I've already told you that's none of your business! So, do you want to hear my motivation or what?" the brunet insists.

"I really can't wait!" the blond replies, sarcastically.

"Fine. I should be the king, because… I'm the god of so many more things than you!" Loki asserts.

"What?" Thor startles.

"You're the god of Thunder. Period. I'm the god of Mischief, Lies, Chaos, Tricks, Discord, Evil … which sound so imposing!" the younger god giggles. "Besides, someone even calls me the god of Ice!" Loki states, counting on his fingers all his nominations, in order to emphasize it.

"That's not a challenge, Loki!" Thor makes him notice, snorting in disappointment.

"Maybe not, but it's a matter of fact!" his interlocutor sneers cockily.

"Well, wait, your list is not correct. I'm also the god of Flashes… and someone also called me god of Storm sometimes!" the elder god points out.

"They're the same thing, you know?" Loki makes him notice, very amused. "However, it makes no difference, I'm still the winner. If you want, I can even accept your nomination as god of Perfect Hair!"

"You're not funny!" Thor growls, insulted. "And I repeat, it's not a challenge!" he underlines, before recalling something important. "Well, you know… people dedicated a day of their week to me, Thursday, as Thor's day. Instead, you have no days!" he retorts.

"Every day should be Loki's day!" Loki shrugs, rolling his eyes.

"But it's not!" Thor strikes back, triumphal.

"You´ve said it's not a challenge, right?" Loki reminds to him, more and more amused.

Among chats and jokes, the moment of leaving comes, even sooner than usual; only because Loki insists for Thor to go home and change the wet clothes, to warm him up properly.

Obviously, he has resorted to the excuse that he couldn't stand him a minute longer.

Once he's alone, Loki puts his elbows on the balustrade, with his gaze lost in the void.

He recalls that equivocal sentence that slipped from his lips and thinks about the consequences.

He sees Thor's look again, again he feels Thor's fingers as they play with his black hair, he smells again his oh so manly aroma and hears again those sensual words in his ear.

He wonders why.

\- Is it possible that he was sincere? Is it possible that he could exchange the same feelings that tears my heart apart since we were teenagers, back to when I still thought about him as something forbidden? That's why I had to show all my resentment to him… because of the simple reason that I couldn't love him, much more than a brother is supposed to love his brother. That was even before I found out that we're not brothers for real. Is it really possible that he understood everything? - Loki wonders, but the dark of the night can't give him any answer.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the thruh: Loki loves Thor for much longer ^^ Did you expect it?
> 
> Well, I guess you all have overestimated Odin ahha.. poor dear king, I'm terrible at him. XD
> 
> Hope you'll still like it, pleeeease let me know, even a word is precious. ^^
> 
> Goodnight, it's pretty late. XD


	9. IV: Doubts, prizes and jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos, for reading, but mostly thanks to who takes their time to leave a coment, it means so so so so much to me ^^

**Chapter IV: Doubts, prizes and jealousy**

"Etcì" Thor sneezes for the fifth time in the morning, so the tiny pipe of glass, with an odd liquid inside that indicates the corporeal temperature, slips from his lips, landing safe and sound on the soft edge of the bed, avoiding an inglorious crashing end.

"Just as I have feared - you've got the flu!" Frigga murmurs, placing a hand on his forehead that is hotter than usual.

She definitely prefers the traditional methods.

"I don't trust that strange tool!" the woman grumbles, staring with not very well hidden diffidence the thermometer that she gathers from the bed and places in its case.

"It's a gift from Bruce; you know, he's also a doctor and that's the way the Midgardians check their temperature… etcì!" Thor explains with the umpteenth sneeze, as he sets himself better under the sheets.

"You haven't caught the flu since you were an adolescent; I guess that your journeys on Midgard made you weaker." the woman makes her witty remark. "The great, feared and mighty god of Thunder… " the woman goes on, pitching her voice to make it more resounding. "Knocked out by a little cold water… if only your father knew that!" she chuckles at the end.

"Mother! It's not very nice of you making fun of your son!" the blond protests, insulted in his self-respect.

"A proper king must have also a good sense of humor and self-irony." the woman strikes back.

"Yeah, sure; I guess that father conquered you, because he made you die laughing!" Thor remarks pungently.

"We're not talking about me, nor about your father!" Frigga is on the defensive.

"However, I'd like to point out that no, it wasn't just cold water, it was freezing, beyond every possible level. And probably it's not only that, I wonder what hellish spell Loki must have cast on it!" the blond grumbles.

"Oh no, my precious, don't say such absurdities! You know better than me that Loki can't use his magic anymore. I'll tell you what exactly happened: you worked out with too much vigor, so you caught a cold. And then, Loki's joke did the rest, but you gave him the premises!" his mother states.

"You always defend him!" Thor accuses her.

"I defend him only when it is fair!" the queen points out.

"It looks like it's fair way too often!" Thor mutters under his breath.

"Hey, I heard you! This is not a proper way to speak to your mother!" Frigga reprimands him.

"If you really want to know that, your younger son, so rightful, fair, faultless and perfect, even tried to strangle and poison me last day … with a soap!" Thor reports, overstating the real facts.

"You surely must have done something to provoke him!" is the impassible queen's reply.

Thor jolts, recalling what his not very brotherly intentions were.

"No, no. I assure you that I didn't do anything to him!" Thor swears.

The only answer he gets is Frigga's laughter, as she caresses his hair.

"Honey, it's Loki the god of Lies, not you; you're more transparent than water, I can tell whenever you lie to me." She explains. "Which is a quality of yours that I really adore!" she smiles, bending over him to kiss his forehead.

\- Fight for mother's love; Thor:1-Loki:0.– the god of Flashes ponders, victoriously.

"I don't want to investigate any further, but whatever you did to Loki, I'm sure that it wasn't his intention to harm you, it was just a warning." the woman goes on, walking towards the window to close the curtains, in order to prevent the sun from permeating the room with too much impetuosity.

"After all, you know how your brother is, don't you?"

"With a criminal and deranged mind, power-hungry, feeling an insane, vicious pleasure every time he tries to destroy all the realms he can?" tries Thor.

"No! I meant that he's got such a big heart and a docile soul that he's forced to close up inside an armor of coldness and hostility; in order to hide his insecurity. Your brother is misunderstood who ended up acting like he acted, because of his sudden lack of certainties and an acceptance that your father has denied him … and you know how much he was sorry for that." she reminds him of those sad and grey days when they thought Loki was lost forever.

"The point is that your brother can give a lot, if you know how to manage him properly. You must have hurt his sensibility somewhat!" she asserts.

\- Fight for mother's love. Crushing:1-Loki:2 – the blond ponders, snorting.

"Instead of accusing your brother in vain, you should just try to get better. Forget the training for today, you must rest!" she summons him.

"But… " Thor dares to protest.

"No buts! We're lucky, because your father won't be back before sunset, thanks to his bureaucratic commitments with a neighboring realm. I have all the day to make you recover; we'll pretend that this has never happened!" the queen informs him.

"Are you really going to say nothing to father?" the blond asks her hopefully, disliking the perspective of looking weak in front of Odin's eyes.

"It will be our little secret!" Frigga guarantees, winking at him.

"It's comforting to know that you don't always side only with Loki!" Thor chuckles.

"Oh, come here, my big jealous guy. To my love you and Loki are never in competition!" she replies, hugging him.

\- Fight for mother's love. Thor:2-Loki:2. Even –the blond smiles at himself, relieved, unable to think of a better result than that.

"Mother, although the rest is good for me, there's another way to help me recover faster!" Thor informs her, parting from her embrace.

"How?"

"Open the drawer close to the table, you'll find a tube inside." Thor instructs her and Frigga obliges.

"Now, be gentle, give me a glass of water." Thor goes on, getting what he required.

"What are you going to do? And what is this tube?" the woman asks him curiously.

"It's another gift from Bruce, they're aspirins … at least I guess they're called like that. They have the power to heal the one who uses them." he explains, opening the tube and putting a tablet into the water who becomes effervescent.

"Is that normal?" Frigga wonders unsure.

"Yes. It's like drinking a magic potion… but it's less damaging!" Thor assures her, before gulping down the medicine in one shot.

**** (In the meantime)

They rays of sun wake Loki up, warming his ethereal face with their pleasant heat.

The brunet pops his eyes open, raising his head from his arms where he had sunk it; realising that, while he kept making all those silent questions, he ended up falling asleep on the balustrade.

A little shrunken, he massages his neck, aching after that uncomfortable position.

It's not his main problem: to be so exposed in sunlight for so long made him hot and thirsty, incredibly thirsty, but he recalls too late Thor's so-called-revenge.

"Damn Thor!" he curses out loud, deciding that he should spare his voice not to make himself even thirstier.

But the only mention of that name is enough to make him sink in his pondering, although it's not very optimistic.

\- Thor can't have any interest towards me, save the one of trying to redeem me. And, of course, trying to humiliate me in every possible way, as he persists with his intention. Let's not fool each other ; I'm very aware of what I am and what I've done; I'm an assassin, I crave power, everyone thinks I'm insane, I'm a psychotic; Thor couldn't ever seen me in a different light … he just wants to take the black, lost sheep back to the damn, golden herd!- he thinks, disgusted, grasping the railing between his fingers.

\- No, probably he didn't understand anything … nor will he ever!- he states, before allowing some not so remote memories invade his mind.

All that time that they have spent together, not only because Thor was forced to; the harmonious and the witty long chats, those mutual, fleeting gazes, the moments of relevant awkwardness between them.

A small part of Loki still feeds that hope.

\- Who knows? Maybe, at least a little bit… -

The god of Chaos smiles, forcing himself to forget all his troubles, at least for that moment.

He has slept for so long that it's already early afternoon, there's only few hours to the sunset.

Too bad that he jumps to another conclusion.

\- I'm dying with thirst and there's anything even remotely potable. To poison myself is not the main creative activity on my agenda for today! And the sunset is still so far away!- he figures out, alarmed.

/

"Good evening, Loki, how ar… " Thor commences, as he feels as good as new, enteringing in the room of the prisoner.

"Water, water, water!" Loki runs towards him, worn out by the thirst.

Thor is fast to place everything on the bed, holding the jug in his hands, that jug full of the water that the younger prince craves so badly.

"Oh, that's good. So you want this, don't you?" Thor figures out, aware that, for once, he has the whip hand.

It's such a succulent occasion no to take advantage of it.

He holds the jug as higher as he can, preventing Loki from reaching that, although the brunet is jumping.

"Damn. If only I still had my powers, I would have already snatched it from you with the force of a magnet!" Loki grumbles, hoarse, because of his terrible thirst.

"But you have not!" Thor strikes back pungently, dodging the other for the umpteenth time, while he tries to catch the jug.

"Please… " Loki gives in, exhausted, too weakened to be as combative as his usual.

"It's not enough." Thor asserts.

Loki confines himself to questioning him with his look.

"You know better than me what I want to hear from you!" the blond adds.

Loki gulps down the few saliva left in his mouth, because he's about to make a huge effort.

"Please… brother!" he declaims, clenching his fists and almost using violence against himself; and as if he had just pronounced a magic formula, the second after he finds himself holding the desired jug in his hands, while Thor is grinning, radiant with happiness.

Loki is too busy drinking the fresh, pure water with big sips, to notice anything else.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Loki swears, as his face darkens, as soon as his thirst is extinguished.

"Oh, I'm trembling with fear!" Thor makes fun of him, pretending to be scared.

"Although I don't have my magic anymore, I'll do all I can to make your life impossible to live!" Loki warns him.

"I just don't see how!" the blond shrugs.

"Never underestimate me, Thor; never!" the younger god sneers.

"Saving the threats for later, what about eating something?" Thor exhorts him, showing the meal to him.

This time there are not only the rolls of bread, but also a lot of fresh fruit of every kind.

"Well, well, this is what I call a progress!" Loki smiles.

"You have no idea how hard is mother fighting for this issue; she already managed to persuade father to reconsider his meal disposition, as you can see. If things go on like this, I guess that soon I will bring you a steak!" Thor informs him. "Of course, already cut in pieces, because no one would be so reckless to give you a knife!" he adds immediately after, playfully.

"Yeah, you would be so unwise and you would repent bitterly for that!" Loki jokes with him, giggling, before taking a big, delicious red apple and bite into it fiercely.

Thor loses instantly his will to laugh and his main thought becomes only one.

\- I want to be that apple!-

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come in the next part.
> 
> Hope you'll still like it and have fun with that ^^
> 
> plllleeeeeeaaase, let me know in any case ^^


	10. IV II : Douts, prizes and jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm so so so sorry for this huge late! :(
> 
> thanks for reading, for kudos, for comments, for bookmarks!! I'm so glad you like this crazy story of mine, you're so kind you make me cry :')
> 
> warning: there's plenty of crazy stuff! XD Hope you'll have fun ^^
> 
> important: this is what I've updated so far also on FFNet, from now on I'll be much slower with the updates, because I have to translate them, but don't worry, I won't abandon this story ^^

Chapter IV II : Douts, prizes and jealousy

Time goes by and, with great relief from both of the young gods, there haven't been any awkward situations anymore that risked to give their mutual self-control a very hard time.

One day Odin calls Thor in the presence of him; as the king waits for him, sitting on his throne, the same throne that is going to become Thor's, pretty soon.

"My dear son, it's been several months since Loki's captivity. Do you have any news to share with me?" the wise king starts.

"Everything is going on in the biggest quiet, every day goes by with the same routine and Loki is proving himself to be really worthy of your forgiveness. I've already forgiven him, a long time ago." the god of Thunder declares, as he bows in front of his father, respectfully.

"So do you confirm that he didn't try to escape in any possible way?"

Thor shakes his head negatively, with pride.

"Nope, he hasn't even tried. How could he do that?"

The king smiles.

"Good. Very good. What about you? How does he behave? Is he hostile to you?"

It takes Thor some minutes to think about it.

Since Loki has sworn that he would have made Thor's existence impossible, he definitely kept his word. Thor recalls all the times that he set up an ambush for him, beyond the threshold; making him stumble inside his pitch dark room; or that particular time, when Loki had managed to hide a fork left from a meal beneath the sheets, inviting warmly Thor t keep company to him, sitting beside him… and the pain Thor felt is anything but a long lost memory! And there's even that time when, using the Midgardian lamp at his disposal, Loki had even managed to make Thor burn himself, somewhat.

But save these little mischievous tricks, Thor also recalls more serene and pleasant nights.

"Nope, father. Save some witty jokes of his, since it's Loki's nature; my brother is behaving flawlessly with me, as well." his son asserts very convincing.

"Sonny, you have no idea of how your words bring joy to me." Odin comments satisfied, while he takes something behind his throne. "I think it's time that Loki receives a little distraction that can entertain him!" he concludes, throwing a book to Thor.

"You're allowed to give it to him, when you see your brother tonight!" he instructs him.

"So be it!" Thor beams; before taking advantage of the fact of being in Odin's presence, his own father, to talk about a certain issue that is beginning to put him under pressure.

"Father, I was wondering… my coronation is incoming. " he commences. "So, in order to make the event even more sumptuous, wouldn't it be proper to consider the eventuality of giving some other titles to me?" he hazards.

"I'm afraid I didn't comprehend." the All father narrows his eye.

"Yeah, I mean… Loki is the god of so many things; I'm just the god of Thunder… or of the Flashes, there's no so much difference. But you could name me… I don't know, god of Braveness, of Fairness, the protector of Midgard … " Thor tries to persuade him.

"No, absolutely no! I don't like at all those dull and frivolous requests, which makes you look too greedy for glory!" Odin rejects his proposal, harshly.

Thor caresses his chin, thoughtfully.

"Well… it doesn't sound so bad … the god of Greed for Glory!"

Odin rubs his face with a hand, exasperatedly.

"Thor, at least can I know who put all this foolishness in your head, about the fact that if a god has more titles it means that his value is bigger?" he questions him.

"Well, Loki did!" Thor babbles.

"As I supposed. After that, I should name you the god of Easily Subjugated Mind!" Odin teases him, good-humouredly.

Thor nods eagerly.

"I accept. Deal!" he asserts, thrilled.

The All father's patience has a limit … and Thor has just exceeded it.

"GO AWAY! NOW! And don't make me doubtful about my decisions for the second time!" he sends his son away, very enraged.

/

" …. and at the end he kicked me away, as furious as ever!" Thor reports woefully to Loki, after the sunset.

Loki chuckles, clearly amused.

"Really? Did he do that? The old man starts to earn scores from me!" he comments between laughter.

"And he's going to score even more, since he asked me to give you this!" Thor informs him, showing him the book.

Loki stares at it very excited.

"It's a book … right? I mean, a real book? A book that can be read?" Loki wonders inconsequent, as happy as a child.

"Why? Do you even know books that can't be read?" Thor teases him.

"I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, this isolation is exasperating!" the brunet justifies.

"However, yes, you won't believe me, but it's a real book that can be read!" Thor makes fun of him again, chuckling and earning a glacial glare from Loki. "But don't thrill yourself too much, it's not a magic book, I told you so. It's only Midgardian literature!" he informs him.

"I know, but I don't mind!" Loki beams, before observing that book better. " 'Crime and Punishment' ? What is that? Is Odin making fun of me?" he grumbles, grumpy.

"Father says that you can learn a lot from that book!" the blond replies.

/

The night after, Loki welcomes Thor very enthusiastically.

"Father was right, it was such an illuminating reading!" the brunet exclaims.

Thor sees him so thrilled that he doesn't even dare to make him notice what he has just said, but he's silently pleased by that.

"Does it mean that you already finished to read it?" Thor asks him astonished.

Loki nods proudly.

"Well, it's not that I have so much to do here!" Loki shrugs. "Do you think that it's possible for me to have another book?" he asks him, very politely.

"Yes, I'm sure that father won't disagree!" Thor smiles. "By the way, tomorrow I have a meeting on Midgard, with the other Avengers. I'll take advantage of that to bring other books to you!" the blond informs him.

"A meeting with the Avengers, huh? Is there another big villain who threatens your beloved, precious Earth?" Loki questions him, amused.

"Nope, it's only a routine meeting. You're still our number one big villain!" Thor smirks.

"Oh. You're flattering me!" Loki smirks.

"So you're going to see even the pompous millionaire … Tony, if I recall properly, is it right?" he adds, immediately after.

\- Hey! Since when does he even recall his name? – Thor grimaces in disappointment.

"Yep, why?"

"I'd like to let him know about my newest plan. I've been think about it for a while." Loki admits.

"Which plan?" Thor questions him, even more disappointed.

"It's about a Midgardian invention that you would love. It's the hairdryer. Do you know? That sort of tube with a handle that blows hot air?" the brunet explains to him.

"Huh, right! I guess I saw Jane using one of those tools once!" Thor recalls.

Hearing that hated name, Loki snorts and grimaces, but he tries not to mind at that.

"Right. So now imagine one of those inventions, but with a giant size. It could be the perfect weapon to melt Jotunheim down and Tony could help me create it … if only I managed to persuade him that Jotuns are our common enemies. Otherwise, to convince someone about something to me it's easier and more natural than… to breathe!" the overblown god of Mischief.

Loki is just joking about that, but Thor jumps to another conclusion.

\- Sure! Why didn't I figure out before? Obviously, Loki is fascinated to clever and brilliant minds, like his, because they challenge his intellect. So it's more than normal that he feels attracted by Tony or Bruce . What could I ever offer to him, me, who do nothing but talking about my hammer? – the blond grows upset.

"Hey, are you okay? Look, I was kidding. I'm not planning to destroy Jotunheim … not yet, at least!" Loki giggles.

Thor confines himself to putting a brave face on things.

/

Thor keeps his word. Once he's back from Midgard, after he analyzed the current situation with the other Avengers; he brings Loki not only books, but also Midgardian food: hamburgers and French fries.

The god of Lies hadn't any chance to eat that stuff while he was on that realm.

Loki seems to be addicted to those funny yellow sticks, so salty and crunchy.

Once the dinner is done, he washes his hands, not to make the book he loves so much greasy, and starts to examine them, one by one.

"Well, let's see … the Grimm Brothers' biography, the Wright Brothers' biography, the Lumiere 's biography… Thor! Are you trying to give me a message?" Loki rolls his eyes.

"Is it so evident?" the blond asks him awkwardly.

"You're as unpredictable as clever!" the brunet states.

"Thank you!" Thor beams, but then his face darkens, as he reflect about those words a little better. "Hey! Wait a minute. You insulted me!" he pouts.

"It just goes to show!" Loki chuckles, before his look falls on another book "What is this?" he questions the other, showing him the book.

"It's the story of two brothers ." Thor explains.

"But they are two tigers!" Loki makes him notice, exasperated.

"Yep, but the other told me it's such a beautiful story!" the blond justifies.

"You have a serious problem!" the trickster rolls his eyes again.

/

The day after, at afternoon, Sif observes Thor intensely, while he works out, engrossed in a fake battle with Volstagg and Fandral.

"Did you decide to talk with him, finally?" Hogun approaches her, since he's the only one who knows her secret.

"Yep, I don't think that I can hold on any longer!" the fascinating warrior asserts.

"I know, you've been keeping telling yourself for months that you have to talk with him, but there's always something that makes you change your mind!" the warrior with oriental features comments.

"It's not easy!" the brunette protests.

"I can imagine that; but you can't go on like this. You must face this issue and be prepared for any consequences. If you keep remaining with this doubt it will wear yourself out!" her interlocutor advises her.

"Yeah, you're right, my friend. But this time I'm very intentioned to tell him everything; there's no point of return!" Sif smiles, very thrilled. "I'll wait for the training to be over and then I'll speak to him!" she announces, eagerly.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's been months… and yet those two gods haven't jumped on each other's bones yet. Do you believe it? I hardly do, but it's so! XD
> 
> How long can they still hold on? Uhmmm….
> 
> a little note: there's no need to put a disclaimer for all those biography. About the story of the two tigers, it's from a movie called 'Two brothers'… and probably there's no book about that, but let's pretend there is, okay? ^^
> 
> Hope you'll still like it, pleeeeeease, let me know, it's the best way to prove me you still care ^^


	11. VI I : misunderstandings bring the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments, the kudos, the attention, everything ^^ you make me so so happy ^^

**Chapter VI I : Misunderstandings bring the truth**

"Thor!" Sif calls him, running towards him, after the training.

"What's going on, Sif? Let me guess, you want some feedback about how you fought today? I'm speechless, I see that your reflex improved a lot, such as your agility and … " Thor starts his list of valuations, but the girl stops him, with an explicit gesture of her hand.

"Nope, Thor, I don't want to know this; I mean … it's logical that I've improved, did you have any doubts?" she shrugs, with her typical self-confidence.

\- Why does everyone think that fighting and battles are all that matters to me? – the beautiful warrior torments herself.

"I understand. So, what's the matter?" the soon to be king asks her.

"It's not something that I can talk about with such insouciance, here and with such a little time. I'd rather talk in privacy, in a more isolated place and with the proper time this matter requests." the girl replies.

"It's such a delicate issue and I know that now you don't have time to dedicate t me, because you have to run to the tower!" she adds, snorting in the last part, sort of bothered.

\- Sif wants to talk with me privately, about a very delicate matter and she wants me to dedicate my time to her. Besides, I've never seen so agitated!- Thor gathers all the pieces together, creating his own jigsaw puzzle of insight.

\- For Odin's sake! Sif is asking me put for a date! – the gorgeous blond figures out, and then he recalls all his previous discoveries about Loki's interests.

\- It's plain that I haven't a single chance with him, since he's so fascinated by more brilliant, knowledgeable and stimulating minds that can challenge his shrewd mind … if he ever gains his freedom and has the possibility to enjoy their company. I'd better resume holding the reins of my life and look after the future, a future that can be bright, not so bright as it would have been with Loki! – the god of Flashes ponders, while he observes Sif intently.

"Thor?" the girl tries to call him, but without any success.

\- After all, she's such a beautiful girl, she's pleasant, we have a lot in common and she can stand her ground when she wants. Besides, mother would be happier to see me married to an Asgardian girl. – he mumbles. – And love is not that important, it can be pushed to the background… -

"Thor! Are you still here?" Sif takes his mind off, waving one hand in front of his face.

"Is it okay for you if we meet each other tonight, in front of the royal gardens?" Thor suggests to her, catching her off guard.

"Huh? Tonight? Yep, tonight it would be just perfect. But how will you deal with … your brother?" Sif asks him curiously and Thor knows very well that it's a huge effort to her call Loki in that way, just and only to please the mighty warrior.

"All I have to do is to get sure that he doesn't try to escape, which would be impossible anyway; and to bring food to him and other necessities; but once I'm done with these tasks, I'm free to leave whenever I please. I'm not his wet-nurse … and he was just Loki to remind that to me firstly!"the blond explains.

"Well, it's wasn't very nice of him… oh, well, it would be Loki otherwise!" Sif grumbles, making the other smile.

"Fine. We'll see later, then. I can't wait!" Sif greets him, running away.

\- Well, what is done is done, there's no going back! – the god of Thunder muses, going back to the royal palace, in order to take all the he needs, before paying a visit to his beloved, confined prisoner.

/

"Come in, Thor, it's open!" Loki exhorts him from the other side, since he has heard him arriving; but then he feels a certain hesitation from the blond.

"Don't worry, no tricks. You know, there are jokes that can work out so well only once!" he adds, managing to persuade him.

"You are so unpredictable that I can never be sure!" Thor grumbles, letting in the room as more carefully as possible, and then he places all his stuff on the table.

Loki simply waves his hand to greet him, without raising his look from the book that he's reading, sat on the bed, with his legs crossed.

"You came back to your bookworm, glorious attitude, didn't you?" the blond makes fun of him, although he's secretly happy to see him reading the books that he has given to him.

Loki interrupts his reading, to face his look.

"Make fun of me as much as you please; but truth is that these Wright brothers are incredible. Did you know that they could fly?" the brunet comments thrilled.

"So what? We can fly as well! NO, wait, _I_ can fly, you can't anymore!" the warrior reminds to him impertinently, chuckling.

Loki glares at him, but he doesn't react.

"I meant that they could fly without any magic power, only resorting to their brains, their application and their passion, which brought them to invent very respectable stuff. When they try hard, Midgardians can do remarkable things!" the god of Chaos points out.

The god of Thunder takes advantage of that to seize the opportunity.

"Can't you see how important and strong the brotherly bond is and how many things it allows you to do?" he beams at the brunet.

Loki closes the book nervously and gets up from the bed.

"I checked and I didn't find out that one of them was adopted, with a father who was too coward and planner to tell him the truth; and with a mother who was too lovely to make him wish he had a different one!" the younger god strikes back, going towards the blond.

Thor stares at him softened.

"It's very nice what you said about our mother!" he smiles.

"As a matter of fact, I want you to tell her this." the brunet murmurs.

"So be it! But don't count on me for what you said about our father!"

"I expected that. Besides, you are not brave enough to face _you_ r father, not even to report my own words!" the trickster accuses him.

"That's not true!" the god of Flashes strikes back.

"Do I really have to remind to you that the last time you faced him and told him what you truly thought of him, you've been banished from the realm and turned into a banal, mortal human?" Loki giggles.

"Touché!" Thor mutters, before changing topic and walking towards the dish.

"Why don't you have a break from reading now and enjoy your meal?" the elder prince invites him, taking off the lid of the plate and showing him what's inside.

"I don't know what you did to deserve it, but tonight you gained a succulent steak!" he informs him, handing it to a very hungry Loki.

/

Thor looks outside, leaning on the banister of the baluster, trying to guess what time it could be, judging from the darkening of the sky.

\- I must have been here from one hour, it should be nine o' clock. Sif is waiting for me. – he muses.

Loki approaches to him, silently and slowly, leaning close to him on the banister.

"You know, I prefer winter days to these summer days." he asserts, while he stares at an undefined spot, maybe because he feels like chatting.

After all, Thor has the feeling that Loki is in a very good mood that night, maybe thanks to the books that he has brought to him.

"Can I know the reason why?" Thor asks him, fighting the impelling urge to wrap an arm around his shoulders, because he's afraid to break that idyllic moment.

Loki turns to him, smiling at him in a way that he hadn't done for too long.

"Because the sunset comes sooner!" he murmurs, and then he looks away.

Thor would like to do a lot of things, too bad that he chooses to do just the worst thing ever.

"It's already so late.. " he grumbles, going back to the room.

"Late for what? The sun has set for a few hours!" Loki strikes back, following him.

"Well, you already ate, about the bath… " Thor sums up.

"You give me the clean clothes and _I_ take care of my own bath, alone, like we have already planned!" the younger prince points out.

"So I can leave, can't I?" the elder god wavers.

"Are you already so sick of keeping company to me after these few months?" Loki chuckles, amused.

"Nope, it's not that… "

"So why do you want to leave? Maybe do you have a date?" the brunet makes fun of him.

Thor's silence is a very eloquent answer to Loki.

His face darkens instantly.

"Oh, it's so, then, isn't it? What? Did your pathetic mortal find a way to reach you?" he snaps acidly.

"No, it's not Jane, it's Sif who… " Thor clarifies.

Loki's good mood is only a long lost memory by then.

"Why are you still here? You don't want to make your pretty warrior wait for you, do you?" he incites him, enraged, pushing the blond towards the door.

"She just asked me to talk with her, it's nothing important. If you want, I can refuse and remain here with you." Thor informs him.

"Go away!" the other hisses glacially, opening the door and shoving him through the threshold that is forbidden to the Jotun. "And don't feel forced to come back tomorrow!" he adds, slamming the door in his face, ignoring Thor's several complains.

Only when he feels Thor leaving, Loki throws himself on the bed, desperate.

\- Sif. During all these months, I thought that the main problem was the damn Midgardian, instead my real rival is here, so close, and she can see him every time, even daytime; but it wasn't enough to her, she just had to take him away from me even during the night! – he ponders, corroded by envy.

\- I don't care, she can keep him. Thor doesn't care about me, at least not the way I wish he cared. I've just deluded myself!- he muses, as he feels his hopes crumble away like polystyrene rolled between fingertips.

** (In the meantime)

No matter how many efforts he does, as much as he convinces himself not to think about it, for every step that Thor moves towards the royal stairs, the image of a smiling Loki resurfaces in Thor's mind.

And he was smiling just to Thor.

\- Oh, who am I kidding? No one makes me feel the way he makes me feel, no one can turn on inside me the same vortex of emotions. How can I expect to go on with my life if my life is Loki? – the gorgeous warrior admits to himself.

\- I'd better clarify everything with Sif. She's such a dear girl, I cannot give her fake hopes, it's not fair!- he establishes.

"Thor, here you are, finally!" the nice brunette greets him, walking towards him.

Absorbed in his thoughts as he was, Thor didn't even realise that he reached his destination.

He observes better the smiling girl next to him. She's dressed exactly as she was during the training. Her hair is still trapped in that practical ponytail that falls behind her back. She doesn't wear any elegant accessory and that makes Thor feel a little better.

"Sif, I guess that it's better if… " he exclaims, but she cuts him off.

"No, Thor, please, let me speak first, otherwise I won't be strong enough to have this speech anymore!" she insists, inviting him to sit with her on a marble bench.

"Thor. You, me, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg have been friends since... always, haven't we? " she commences and her interlocutor confines himself to nod, waiting for the proper moment to make her face the truth.

"But sometimes, you know, to be only friends is not enough, because there are other ambitions, bigger ambitions. But we restrain, because we don't know if the other could ever return our strong feeling, so we go on disguising it with friendship and… " Sif goes on, becoming more hesitant.

Thor can't wait any longer.

"Sif, I'm speechless, really; I'm very flattered, too, but I unfortunately have to let you know that I can't return these strong feeling of yours. You're only a friend to me, a very good friend and… " the god of Thunder rumbles in hurry, taking her hands.

With his big amazement and puzzlement, Sif bursts out laughing.

"No, wait, Thor, what did you understand? I wasn't talking about you … I was talking about Fandral!" she confess.

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you expect it? ^^
> 
> I don't care about the comics who want Sif and Thor together. My story, my rules XD
> 
> and, believe me, you're going to love Sif, at least I hope you'll do .
> 
> see you on part II, yep , it's going to be *the part* you were waiting for ^^
> 
> in the meantime would you be so nice to let me know what you think about this part? *makes puppy eyes*
> 
> a huge kiss


	12. VI II: MIsunderstanding bring the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> thank everyone so very, very much, for reading, commenting, giving me kudos-bookmarks... you're awesome ^^
> 
> Sorry for the possible mistakes , I'll update the beta-ed version asap ^^

**Chapter VI: Misunderstandings bring the truth**

"Fandral?" Thor repeats, stunned, but extremely relieved.

"Yep, but since he's always surrounded by such beautiful women, I don't think I have any chance with him. But you're his best friend, you're the one who he confides the most with; I tried to talk with Hogun, but he couldn't say me anything, I don't even want to bother with Volstagg. But you … maybe you can tell me if I should risk or if I'd better forget him and go on with my life, so that I can save my pride and avoid wasting time, right?" she asks him, eager to hear his answer.

"Sif, you have never given Fandral a single reason to think that you longed for him!" Thor comments, still a little bit dumbfounded.

"Of course, I have not!" Sif retorts.

Thor smiles at her.

"So, tell me, did you ever think that our dear friend flirt with all the other beautiful women of the realm in order to take his mind off the only one who he believes is unattainable?" he winks.

"Do you mean that… " the awesome warrior smiles ecstatic.

"I guess that you should talk directly with him and I have the feeling that you both could find out very pleasant things!" Thor advises her benevolently.

"I was sure he only saw me like a sort of little sister!" she grumbles.

"Sometimes love makes us blind!" Thor states.

"It's so true. By the way, what about Loki and you?" she catches him off guard.

Thor almost falls from the bench.

"Loki? What's the matter with Loki now?" he giggles nervously.

"Don't even try to pretend with me. I can recognize love looks and I saw the way you stare at the tower during the day!" the girl disarms him.

"Are you telling me that you approve that?" the soon-to-be king observes her with diffidence.

"You know what I think about Loki, but I want you to be happy and if he's your choice I won't oppose , I assure you that. After all, you've always seen in him something that the others and I can't comprehend; you have always defended him, you can look beyond the evil actions he did. So if he's so special to you … "

"He is!" Thor cuts her off.

"Fine. But don't you expect me to be his bridesmaid!" she snorts, making him laugh.

"Don't rush thing, my dear friend! I don't even think that he cares about me!" he grows upset.

Sif slides closer to him, placing a hand on his knee.

"Tell me, how are things going between you? How the isolation is?"

"It's full of ups and downs. There are days when he's unapproachable and he shows his hatred towards me in every possible way; but there are even more serene days, when we seem to find the complicity we used to have once. We talk a lot, we recall old memories, we laugh together of funny stuff and we cheer each other up during the greyest moments. And we quarrel, a lot, obviously!" the blond smirks, amused.

"I don't think they are ugly premises for a good relationship!" the brunette comments.

"I don't know. You know, today he almost seemed so well-disposed towards me, but right after I told him about my date with you, he snapped as if he was… "

"Jealous?" she anticipates him.

"Yep, and I had even to justify with him, like… "

"Like you do when a jealous fiancé?" Sif figures out, with a knowing smile.

Thor nods, confused and astonished.

"Trust me, Thor, to me it seems the typical attitude of someone who really cares about you!"

"Do you really think so?" Thor smiles, his hope renewed in his heart.

"And you dared to call _me_ blind!" Sif chuckles. "You are the most worthy of the warriors, but you understand nothing when it's a matter of feelings!"

"But it's different! Loki is so proud, he would never confess!"

"He would, if you tortured him a little!" his friend advises him.

Thor stares at her horrified, with pure disgust in his eyes.

"For Odin's sake! Thor, it was a figurative speech, I didn't mean it literally!" the girl patiently clarifies, slapping her forehead, before getting up. "You must find his weak point and hit it mercilessly, I'm sure you'll have his back to the wall!"

"Thank you, my friend!" Thor gets up as well, hugging her.

"But, really, did you never have a crush on me?" he asks her when they part, a little wounded in his ego.

"Of course I had, I was so impossible obsessed with you!" Sif confesses, without any shame.

"Really?" Thor raises his eyebrow, intrigued.

"Yep, but you know, adolescence makes you make so many mistakes!" she giggles, cocky.

"Hey!" Thor plays along, punching her shoulder jokily. "C'mon, go take what's yours!" he exhorts her.

"Will you do the same?" she asks him.

"Nope. I prefer to wait until tomorrow, at sunset. it's part of my torture!" he winks.

"You're such a fast learner!" she smiles, running away, full of expectations.

/

"I told you that it wasn't necessary to come back!" Loki snaps, when, at sunset, he hears someone knocking at the door that this time he has wisely locked up.

"I do what I want!" Thor strikes back, as he keeps knocking.

" _I_ do what I want !" Loki points out, opening the door with rage.

"Yesterday everything went alright. Our meeting had positive effects and Sif finally managed to get what she wanted so badly!" Thor refers to him, enthusiastically.

"I don't recall that I have asked you about your meeting!" Loki crosses his arms against his chest, snorting very soundly. "However, I'm so happy for her. When will the happy marriage take place?" he grumbles, as he gnashes his teeth.

"Soon, very soon. Probably the marriage will take place by the end of this year!" Thor informs him with a huge grin.

Loki stares at him brokenhearted, growing paler instantly.

That's such a stab in his heart.

"Al… already?" he confines himself to asking.

"You know, when you find real love, you don't want to let it go away anymore!" Thor justifies.

Loki is more and more wounded inside, but he doesn't show it, of course, neither does he give in.

"Oh, really? I really hope that your father will give me a special permission, because I wouldn't want to ever miss such an eventful day!" he hisses.

"Maybe you'll have that permission. After all, I'm pretty sure they're going to invite us. At least me, that's for sure, I'm the best man!" Thor chuckles, deciding that he has made Loki suffer long enough.

Loki stares at him in disbelief.

"Invite _us_? Best man?" he babbles in confusion, as he paces back and forth around the room that doesn't allow to him much space. "Okay, it's a well-known fact that you are unbearably egocentric, but you would never get to the point that you are your own best man at your marriage… wouldn't you?" he stares at him in a mixture of confusion and hope.

"And I thought it was you the clever god! Have you not gotten it yet? I'm not going to be married, Fandral is! He's Sif's soon-to-be husband!" the blond reveals to him, cheerfully.

Loki feels so incredibly relieved hearing that news, but right after he realises that he's fallen in trap, especially judging by the way Thor is staring at him, as he gets dangerously closer and closer.

"You're jealous, my dear little brother, confess it, once for all!" the god of Thunder makes the god of Chaos back off, touching his heart with his index, until he has the brunet with his back to the wall, literally.

As a matter of fact, Loki is trapped between the cold wall and Thor's warm, mighty chest, while he keeps him pinned.

Loki has no other choice but give in.

"Okay, okay, I bloody confess! I was as jealous as hell of Sif, Jane, of everyone who breathes; because the bloody truth is that I'm in love with you, much longer than I can recall!" the younger prince screams at the top of his lungs, without even taking a breath, like a sort of vent, while his eyes get tearful.

Both of the gods stare at each other in deep silent, as their hearts seem to challenge each other to find out which one beats faster.

Thor parts from Loki, allowing him to recover.

"I'll perfectly understand if you're disgusted by this shocking revelation of mine and you won't want to pay visits to me anymore and… " the god of Mischief keeps rumbling, but his tone is calmer, almost resigned, but Thor shuts him up, tapping his mouth with his hand.

"Don't utter a word more. Now let me talk." he smiles at him, heartening.

Loki nods, a little bit scared.

"That's true, I missed Jane, but I cried my eyes out for you and you only, every single, damn night, while I sat on the broken Bifrost, just in the spot where I saw you falling!" Thor confesses, freeing Loki's mouth.

Loki doesn't utter a single word anyway, because he's too dumbfounded.

"Yes, and I'll tell you more. Sometimes I even tried to read your beloved books, because doing something you liked made me feel you closer to me somewhat!" the blond reveals.

Loki smiles, one of those genuine and sincere smiles, like the one he showed Thor the night before, jolting abruptly when Thor brings his hand to his pale face, caressing him sweetly.

"You know, Loki, when father told me the truth, after the initial shock, do you want to know what are the first feelings that overcame me? Relief and a sense of freedom!"

"What? Did you find so revolting being my brother?" Loki snaps insulted, putting his hand away from his face, rudely.

"Do I have to tie your damn silver tongue or are you going to let me finish talking, instead of telling such bullshit?" Thor strikes back.

Loki nods in silence, allowing him to go on.

"It was relief, because, when I acted as if I wanted to keep you far from me, preferring to spend my time with my friends rather than you, or when I searched for comfort in the arms of that sweet, pretty Midgardian girl, it was only because I didn't want to give in to that temptation and that instinct that I thought was forbidden and incestuous. But knowing the truth about your origin was like getting rid of a suffocating load. Loki, we are not brothers; I mean, we are brothers in the heart and in the spirit, but not in our blood, at least. This is what can make us free, what makes me free to love you like you deserve to be loved!" he smiles, caressing his hair, tenderly.

"Thor … there was a moment when I wanted to kill you … " Loki admits, with broken voice, because of that strong emotion after Thor's confession.

"I know." Thor whispers.

"But you don't know the reason why!" Loki raises his tone, parting from him once more. "I wanted to kill you when you were on Midgard, or I wanted to prevent you from coming back home, in any possible way, just because I wanted to prevent you from finding out the truth. Thor, do you have the slightest idea about how I felt when I found out who I really was? Among all the creatures, why just that one? If there was something that you hated the most it was just Frost Giants and to see hatred in your eyes when you looked at me would be too much, I couldn't stand it!" the brunet confesses, feeling his face wet with tears, while Thor wipes his eyes, running his thumbs across his cheeks, as delicately as he can.

"And I even got the chance to kill you with the Destroyer, but I couldn't bring myself to really do such a thing, so I preferred only to hit you lightly." Loki goes on. "I didn't think you would be so bloody fragile!" he adds, lighting up a little bit that atmosphere so filled with pathos.

"I had lost my powers, I was only a simple human, of course I was bloody fragile!" Thor justifies, a little insulted.

"It's only a bunch of pathetic excuses!" Loki chuckles among tears. "However, you forgave me." he returns serious instantly.

Thor nods.

"And you also forgave me, although I devastate half town with the Destroyer!" Loki goes on with the list.

"Even father said that it was not such a big damage, after all!" the blond comments.

"And you even forgave me, although I threatened your precious mortal" the brunet reminds to him.

"I understood what you really wanted to do: you were just trying to urge me to fight against you!" the god of Flashes strikes back.

"Can you bloody stop justifying every damn thing I did?" the younger god yells at him, exasperated.

Thor confines himself to smile sweetly at him.

"I can't. I love you. And the most important thing is that I've finally found you again!" he bursts out crying, touched.

Loki runs towards his arms, crying even more.

"I love you, too, and I have been so torn apart for all these years, by your same fear and torment, afraid that I wouldn't be worthy anymore of father and mother's love if I had felt in such a way towards my own brother!" he confesses, wetting his shirt with his tears, as Thor calms him down, drawing circles on his back, slowly.

When even Loki's last yelp fades out, the god of Mischief face his brother's look, more serenely.

"Since we both asked ourselves for years how it would feel, why don't we try to find out if our mutual attraction is just an illusion of it goes beyond that?" Thor suggests to the other and in those shining sapphires Loki can read a clear invitation.

Grasping his shoulders, Loki hoists himself to skim the blond's lips with his, in a contact that seems to be almost wavering.

Loki traces the contour of Thor's lips with the point of his tongue, asking for a better access, shyly.

Thor pleases him impatiently and they explore each other's mouths, as their tongues entwine, play together, fight against each other with the same fierceness of their owners.

Loki breaks the kiss first, after a time that neither of them could quantify.

The brunet stares at the blond in clear disbelief.

"I've waited for so long … for this? I had so bigger expectations. It wasn't anything special, don't you think so?" he states coldly, rubbing one hand against his lips, as if he was disgusted.

"Yeah, you're right … I thought it would be different, too. " the other grumbles, as he stares at the floor, upset and brokenhearted.

Loki giggles, lifting his chin up with a finger, forcing Thor to face those two amused emeralds.

"How many times do I have to remind you that I'm the god _of Lies_?" he winks at him, before pulling him closer for a deeper kiss.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaaah, they're finally together XD
> 
> what will happen now? ehehe you'll find out
> 
> hope you liked this part, feel free to tell me anything, but please, do, your support means everything to me ^^
> 
> by the way, check also my other story 'Tricked Thunder ' , huge thanks to who already commented it ^^
> 
> hugs to everyone, thanks for your time!


	13. VI: So delightfully in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> sorry for this shameful late, to make you forgive me (at least I wish) for this shameful late, whole chapter this time, no splitting for once XD
> 
> there will be nc17 stuff, too, I warned you ^^
> 
> no re reading, so sorry for mistakes :( .. I'll update betaed version as soon as I get it ^^

**Chapter VII: So delightfully in love**

It's Thor the one who interrupts the kiss and pushes the other away.

"Hey! What does make you believe that I like it for real?" the blond grumbles.

Loki smiles and approaches to him again, as if nothing happened.

"Oh, yeah, sure. You would like to fool the god of Lies, wouldn't you?" he chuckles impudently.

"If you're not the god of Kiss there's a reason, don't you think so?" Thor strikes back pungently, with annoyed attitude.

Loki's smile immediately fades out.

"No, wait, it' just because I'm not very expert with that, but I promise that I'll practice and… " he justifies, upset and agitated.

Now it's Thor who chuckles impudently.

"See, little brother? I can fool you whenever I please!" the mighty warrior brags, before kissing him, with a remarkable eagerness.

"It means that you… " Loki figures out, against his lips, but he's visibly relieved. "Hey, it's unfair! Maybe you've spent too much time with me, or I've softened too much… or both of those things!"

"I guess it's your influence, I'm spending too much time with you … and I'm utterly intentioned to spend even more!" the blond assures, holding him tight.

"I like this purpose." Loki murmurs, enjoying that powerful hug. "At least I didn't kiss the first Midgardian randomly!" he strike back sharply, pinching the other's hip.

"Ouch! Jane wasn't the first Midgardian randomly!" Thor points out, but he worsens his situation and earns from Loki an even more painful pinch.

"But she is the last, for sure! And not only of Midgard, but of all the nine realms!" Loki growls.

"I like you so jealous!" Thor giggles.

"You should always like me!" Loki grumbles bloated, turning his gaze away, annoyingly.

"And I do." the blond murmurs, ruffling his hair affectionately, caressing it from the nape on, in the opposite direction, as you do when you want to ruffle the fur of a cat.

Thor would like to get another kiss from the cat in question, but when the blond cups his face, determined to turn him to his direction again, Loki backs off, parting from him.

However, he realizes by his look that it's not another annoyed gesture and the brunet's further words corroborate his theory.

"No matter how pleasant is kiss each other, first there are things that I would like to understand better!" the brunet explains, sitting on the bed and inviting Thor to mirror his actions.

"Such as?" Thor wonders, sitting close to him.

"How did it happen? Why this sudden spirit of initiative? Why just now?" the god of Chaos questions him.

"Everything started two days ago, when, after the training, Sif told me that she wanted to speak with me." the god of Thunder starts his tale.

"Could you please avoid naming that simperer to me?" Loki cuts him off, snorting.

"Trust me, you could start to like hearing her name!" the blond winks.

"Huh?"

"It's her who asked me about you. She immediately figured out what my real feelings towards you were." the warrior explains.

"Really?" the younger prince jolts. "Hey, wait a minute. _She_ , who hasn't seen me even once since you've brought me back here, figured it out, and _you_ , who have been enjoying my company for _months_ , didn't figure out anything?" he makes him notice, astonished.

"Well, it seems that neither you realized something about me, after all this time!" Thor strikes back cuttingly.

"Touché!" the brunet lowers his gaze, woeful.

"You know what? I guess that people in love can notice the love between other couples, but they are unable to figure out something about their own love!" Thor states with a smile, caressing Loki's cheek with a finger, to lift his face up.

"Hey! _I_ am the wise one in our family!" Loki protests in awe, but after all he has just sincerely congratulated with Thor… his way.

"Okay, Sif noticed that, but what did she do to persuade you?" the brunet goes on with his inquisition.

"She asked me to tell her everything and when I told her how you reacted when I informed you that I would have met her, she made me figure out that it was pure jealousy , a jealousy that hid a determined interest. So she advised me about how to make you confess and … you know the rest of the story!" Thor reveals, smiling.

"Yep, I sort of remember it!" Loki winks, while he passes a finger on his lips, rather satisfied. "Does it mean that Sif approves what there's between you and me?" he wonders dumbfounded.

" 'Approve' is such a big word. Let's say that she doesn't oppose!" Thor clarifies, chuckling.

"So you're telling me that now I'll have to cross her off my back list? She was on the top!" Loki retorts.

"I guess that she just earned to be crossed off!" Thor states and Loki shrugs, as a kid does when he doesn't want to admit that the other is right.

"Deal. Now there's the pompous millionaire on top!" the god of Mischief snorts.

"Is it a long list?" the god of Flashes asks.

"Do you have to decades to listen to it?" Loki makes him smile.

Thor stretches his hand towards the youngest god' hand, caressing softly the back.

"Where was I on your list?" he asks him, a little wavering

Loki's answer is to hold that hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"You have never been in that list for real." he confesses, with an awkward smile.

Thor shows such a bright smile that he could irradiate all the room, but then he frowns.

"Really? Not even when you wanted to kill me with the Destroyer?"

"I don't recall that I've killed you at the end, right?" the brunet shrugs.

"Well, technically I've been dead for some minutes!" Thor makes him notice.

Loki moves his hand away, snorting bothered.

"You're so punctilious!"

After a few instants, he turns to his brother to face his gaze, without any trace of malice or sarcasm.

"Those were the most terrible minutes of my life." he admits with ghostly voice, resting his head on the might blond's shoulder.

"There, there. It's all over." the other comforts him, but he realise that he should better change strategy if he wants to draw his attention again.

"So my little Loki didn't practice with kisses much, did he?" he comes back to that delicate issue.

Instantly, Loki raises his gaze from his shoulder, with a visible awkwardness that makes his cheeks blush.

"Well, you know, it's not that Asgard was crowded with people who were willing to kiss me!" he justifies.

"I've always said that Asgard is the realm of dumb people!" Thor grumbles.

"So it will have a worthy king!" Loki makes his poisonous witty remark, giggling.

"Hey!" the other pinches his hip, insulted, making Loki laugh even more.

"About the Midgardians, nope, they're just good to be ruled. They're not kissable… although a certain someone does not think so!" Loki goes on, a little annoyed in the last part.

"Again with this story? How long are you going to hold it against me?" Thor snorts, a little annoyed.

"I don't know … for all the eternity? Until the end of my days? Until I'll have air in my lungs?" Loki hypothesizes.

"However, I'm not surprised at all. Midgardians or Asgardians, save me, weren't interesting enough : it's well known that you give your best with… animals!" Thor makes fun of him, as he bursts out laughing.

"Brother, don't you dare!" is Loki's reaction, which pushes the other on the bed, not before pinching his hip, and then he straddles him.

This is the start of a playful and joyful battle between them, just how they used to do when they were kids, with every allowed blow, with their excited yelps and giggles as background.

After the umpteenth twisting on the bed, Thor lands on Loki.

"Did you realize how you called me before? And I didn't let you die on thirst this time!" Thor chuckles.

Loki smiles and leans closer to him, craving a kiss that finally arrives, without any needs for words.

"I want to go to bed with you tonight!" Thor confides, as they both sit up on the mattress.

Loki almost falls from the bed.

"Wh-what? Al… already? It's just way too.. " he babbles incoherently, being caught off guard.

"Huh! No, no, you misunderstood my words. I just meant sleep, lying down beside you and see you falling asleep." the blond points out. "Father says that I can pay visit to you only at night. Well, I'm going to take advantage of every bit of dark, until dawn come and separates us!" he goes on.

Loki throws himself in Thor's arms, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck.

"Are you serious? Oh, it's going to be alright. Just when we were kids, you had nightmares and sneaked though my bed, hidden from father and mother." he recalls.

Thor parts from him.

"What? It's the contrary, _you_ had nightmares and ran to me, whimpering!" the older brother strikes back.

"Hey! I never whimper!" the younger brother snaps, insulted.

Anyway, it's a very fleeting quarrel.

"Thor, about the real going to bed together, it 's not that I don't want it, but… " he rambles, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I perfectly understand. It's the same for me. We'll face this whole thing step by step." Thor calms him down, with a reassuring smile, kissing his forehead.

/

Among Loki's dinner and tons of chats, recalling old memories and quarreling as much as they can, alternating this stuff with sweet kisses, it's time to sleep and they both get ready.

"You know, it's so good not to see you go at this time of the night." Loki admits with a weak smile, while he takes his shoes off and unbuttons his tunic.

"If only I could, I would never leave!" Thor murmurs, mirroring his actions.

"If only I still had my powers, I'd use them to make this bed larger!" Loki grumbles.

"It will be enough for both of us!" the other smirks, lying down on the mattress and inviting him to join.

Loki crouches close to him, with both of his hands and his head resting on the imposing chest who rocks him with his rhythmic breath.

"It will be a very comfortable pallet!" Loki smiles, before closing his eyes.

Thor switches the light off, wraps an arm around Loki's waist, lazily but protectively, and sinks into the same sweet oblivion.

/

It's a whining that waked the soon-to-be king up, in the middle of the night. The weak lunar light filter through the half-closed door of the balustrade and allows him to have a view in the semidarkness.

Loki's eyes are still closed, but he twists agitatedly, whining in annoyance.

It's plain to figure out that he's having a dream, or rather a nightmare.

"No!" he exclaims, out of the blue, still with closed eyes. "I don't want to. Let me go… nooooo!" he screams.

Without thinking twice, Thor shakes him, in attempt of waking him up.

"Loki, calm down. It's only a bad dream." he whispers at his ear.

Loki wakes up abruptly, but Thor notices the tears that veil his eyes.

"Loki, what happened?" he asks him.

"Nothing. Let's resume sleeping!" the younger prince replies coldly.

Thor holds his shoulders tight, facing his gaze boldly.

"No, Loki, that didn't strike me as 'nothing'. You were shocked, you're still shocked. Loki, that wasn't a simple nightmare, was it?" Thor figures out.

The brunet confines himself to shaking his head negatively, resigned.

"You were recalling something, weren't you?" Thor insists, fixing his sapphires into those emeralds, so deeply that he could even skim his soul.

Loki can't escape anymore.

"Yep, I was recalling my falling from the Bifrost and all the things that happened after that. When I met those unpleasant people, I just wanted information about where I was and how I could go away from there, but it was too late, because they had already seen in me the key of their triumph." the god of Chaos starts his tale.

Thor realises that he's talking about the Chitauri.

"I didn't want to. I didn't care about their proposal, but they… they can be extremely persuasive." Loki goes on, with broken voice.

"What… what did they do to you, brother?" Thor asks him delicately, almost fearing the answer.

Loki reveals to him every kind of torture, physical, but mostly mental that he had to bear.

"And they even wanted to erase my memory, you know? They said that I had too childish motivations, that I still had to learn what real ambition was; but I opposed, I fought as hard as I could, because I didn't want it to happen, so I bended to their will." the brunet confesses, as Thor holds him tight.

"I craved my dominion on Midgard and I still do, but not the way they wanted it." he goes on.

"I know, Loki." Thor caresses his nape, kissing his temple. "Have you been having these nightmares for long?" he wonders.

"I have this damn nightmare every damn night since you've brought me here!" the other replies. "But it's not your fault, it would have happened, wherever I would go." he rushes to add.

"You don't have to worry anymore. It's over." the blond comforts him.

"No, Thor, it's not over! He said that he will find me, no matter where I hide!" the younger god confides.

"Nope, not here. Not if I'm here to protect you. No one will ever even touch your hair!" Thor swears.

"Thanks you." Loki murmurs feebly.

"Now let's sleep." Thor orders and this time they are not disturbed anymore.

/

"You're late!" Loki barks irritated, when he sees Thor coming in, the night after.

After all it's 9:00 p.m..

"Yeah, I know, sorry, but there was a special meeting of the Avengers and that thing had its positive effects." the god of Thunder announces, showing him what he hides under his cape: a bottle of champagne, strawberries and whipped cream.

"What is it?" Loki asks him, intrigued by that mysterious tube.

"Our dinner!" Thor smiles, placing everything in the middle of the room and inviting the other to sit with him.

Loki obliges, more and more puzzled.

"We must celebrate the beginning of our love and on Midgard they use to do this." the elder prince reveals with a sly smile. "Tony explained that to me!"

"The pompous millionaire?" Loki snorts.

"Yep, he just looked at me and realized that something had happened, he took me in a corner of his building and he made me confess. He said that he already had some suspicions about us!" he smirks.

"What? Another one who roots for us?" the brunet raises his eyebrow, skeptically.

"He says that if you stay with me, you will make less damage! And don't forget that it's him who gave us all this stuff to spend a very special night." Thor makes him notice. "He said that with candles it would be even more perfect, but, you know, to do such a thing in such a tight room, with inflammable stuff didn't seem a good idea." he justifies.

Loki doesn't even seem to listen to him anymore, his mind recorded only the first sentence.

"I can do a lot of damage, wherever I am, in whichever situation, always!" he protests with passion, with his ego wounded.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Thor gets along with him. "However, you should cross him off your list as well!"

"Uhmpff. Right. So now on top there's the soldier without time!" Loki sneers.

"Poor, dear guy! He already has to deal with Tony!" the blond reveals.

"Oh!" Loki jolts. "It means that…"

"Yep! I took Steve in a corner and I made him confess!" the other explains proudly.

"I knew it! I always saw them quarreling with too much passion!" Loki asserts.

"Just like we do." Thor murmurs, lifting Loki's chin up for a kiss.

"No, no way. We are so much better!" Loki points out against his lips.

"Alright! Let's make our night start!" Thor establishes, uncapping the champagne and placing the bowl of strawberries between them.

He takes a strawberries, spoon-fades his brother and as soon as he bits into it, the blond smashes his lips against the brunet's for an impetuous kiss.

"I like it." Loki murmurs, taking one of those fruit and doing the same thing to Thor.

"Sublime!" Thor smiles and then he takes the tube of whipped cream and start to agitate it.

"What are you doing?" the younger god asks.

"This is a very special dessert!" Thor explains, grabbing a strawberry and covering it with whipped cream.

Loki observes in awe that soft and frothy white mantle landing on the red, juicy fruit, with elegant waves.

"It looks like a piece of cloud." he comments.

"Taste it!" Thor urges him, handing to him the covered fruit

Loki gives a tentatively lick and that's enough to make him enjoy the flavor and desire to eat much more of it.

They keep spoon-feeding each other, while Thor pours the champagne in the plastic flutes.

Loki feels like experimenting with something and, without a warning, he grabs the tube of whipped cream and sprays Thor's lips with that, before cleaning him up, his way, as they kiss.

"Uhmm, this is such an interesting employ of that!" Loki smiles mischievously and Thor can do nothing but approve.

/

The alcohol circulates in their bodies and the night starts to take off, judging by the fact that they are both shirtless and on their chests there are traces of whipped cream, scratches and bites.

"Weren't we supposed to take the whole thing step by step?" Loki laughs, sipping the champagne directly from the bottle, as he lye down on the floor, not very far from Thor.

"We've waited a whole day! This is a hell of step!" Thor chuckles, snatching the bottle from his brother.

"I'm drunk, after all, you know that I'm not a very good drinker, but what's your excuse?" a rather tipsy Loki interrogates him.

"That old fox of Tony must have done something. He puts something in my drink, but he's going to pay for that!" Thor slurs, plcing the bottle on the floor and staring at the brunet.

"Get up!" he summons him.

"Why?" Loki hiccups.

"Just do that!" the blond insist and the light in his blue eyes persuade the god of Lies.

"Okay, I'll get up… if I can!" he grumbles, leaning against the wall.

Thor reaches him and begins to walk around him, just like a lion with a gazelle.

" are ya doing?" Loki stutters, nervous.

Thor smiles cockily, standing in front of him.

"Something ya like a lot: I kneel before you!" and saying that the warrior kneels.

Loki smiles, enjoying that moment.

The blond have his hands around the brunet's hips, caressing the crotch of his trousers, more and more insistently.

"For Valhalla! Thor!" the brunet moans, biting his lips.

Thor takes it as an invitation to go further with the exploration of that part of his body, in a clear state of arousal.

Under Loki's careful gaze, Thor undoes his trousers, placing himself better among the brother's thighs, ready to do his job.

And with all those hot ministrations for the younger god it becomes harder and harder to hold on and finally he lets it go, as Thor enjoys the results.

Loki grabs his shoulder, pulling him up.

"I want more." he declares, slave of the passion.

"And I want to give ya more." Thor sneers lustfully.

They fall on the floor, deciding that there's no time to reach the bed, and Loki asks Thor to prepare him to welcome the blond inside him, and the blond obliges, with extreme care and attention, eager to give as much pleasure as possible to the object of all his desires.

Among sweetness and impetuosity, among slow movements and increased rhythms, among kisses and whispered words , among accelerated heartbeats and pants. Loki and Thor become one body and one soul, letting their mutual passion burn.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like very much nc17 stuff, but sometimes it's necessary and this time it wasn't even too detailed XD
> 
> I hope it's decent.
> 
> Before you ask, nope, Thanos (or whatever his name is ) won't be in this story XD
> 
> Hope you still like it, but feel free to tell me everything
> 
> bye! ^^


	14. VIII I: Wrong or right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people!
> 
> I apologizes for this shameful late, but first holidays, then RL and finally flu knocked me down.. but finally I'm back ^^
> 
> Thank you all for putting kudos, bookmarks but mostly for comments, your support means everything to me ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the new chapter. Sorry, it' un-betaed and un-read .. I'll re read and correct asap ..

**Chapter VIII I: Wrong or right?**

Loki awakes from a beautiful dream, but as soon as he opens his eyes again he figures out that it wasn't a dream, or at least not entirely; since the person, or rather the mighty god, who populated his dream is lying there with him, in the same bed which turns out to be more comfortable than expected.

Turning to the right, Loki meets Thor's face. Although he's still sleeping, he's showing a serene and relaxed smile.

He's crouched on one side, turned towards Loki, one of his hands rests under the pillow, the others is under the covers as it skims the brunet's hip, in the point of junction between his pelvis and the beginning of his thigh.

That contact gives Loki small and pleasant shivers of pleasure, because he can feel it very well, almost as if there was no clothes separating them.

Quite the contrary, Loki is more than sure about it.

There are no clothes for real.

This makes him atrociously suspicious.

\- Wait a minute. Was it only a dream for real? How much was it a dream? How much has it been a dream and how much reality? What if it hadn't been a dream at all? –

There's only a very simple way to find that out.

He's already totally aware that he's utterly naked … but he doesn't know his the bond warrior resting beside him is in his same conditions.

With a determinate kick, he pulls the sheet away and finds out the naked truth.

He stops and stares at the other much more than he should, because, he has to admit it, Thor is really awesome: there's no even the shadow of a flaw on his body, so much that the god of Mischief fears that his own body is too petite and puny to stand comparison.

However, there's a very little time to ponder about such stuff, because that kick caused a movement that has involved his buttocks, too, awakening a pain that Loki didn't even know that existed.

"Ouch!" he complains.

That whining is enough to wake the god of Thunder up.

"'Morning, love" the blond smiles at him, still half-numb because of the sleep, as he stretches a hand in order to caress the brunet's visage.

"Damn you, Thor! You're even more pathetically sentimental at morning!" Loki snorts, pretending to be annoyed, but truth must be told, that special word did nothing but warm his heart up.

Finally, both of the gods record in their mind that basic keyword.

"For Odin's sake! It's morning and I'm still here!" Thor alarms, rushing outside the bed.

"Rules must be obeyed." Loki grumbles, visibly disappointed.

At the very end, Thor figures out something that it's not irrelevant.

"Wait a minute … I'm naked … and you're naked as well!" he comments, staring at Loki as if he would be made of Pop-tarts, tilting his head to have a better view.

His step-brother's famished look makes Loki feel so awkward, in addition to a shake-up of hormones and testosterone, that the brunet forces himself to cover his nudity, pulling the sheet.

"My most sincere compliments for your great spirit of observation!" Loki rolls his eyes, as he feels safe and more protected.

"But … if you're naked and I'm naked, then we… " the god of Flashes figures out.

"It seems so and … for all the gods' sake! Are you going to put your clothes on or what? " the god of Chaos almost pleads, realising that it's not only Thor's look that makes him feel so turned on.

"Why? Don't you like what you're seeing?" Thor sneers, very self-confident, putting his hands on his hips, exposing better all his glorious nakedness.

Loki growls in frustration, pulling that providential sheet more, in order to cover even his eyes . However, whatever he wants it or not, that vision have a particular effect on poor Loki.

"Oh, yeah, you do like it!" Thor chuckles, since he noticed a little bulge under the sheets.

"Thor, please … " Loki almost whines, incredibly awkward, as his face surface from the sheet.

"A god who prays another god?" the gorgeous blond keeps chuckling.

"Thoooor!" Loki gives out a mix of a warning and a complain, before disappearing under the covers once again..

"Okay!" Thor gives in.

"Loki, I'm dressed now!"

Surfacing from the sheet, but being very careful not to show his body nowhere further than his neck, Loki assures himself that the other is telling the truth.

"But, please now tell me. Did we two really … " the warrior insists and there's no need to finish that question.

"Yep, and I even believe that we did it more than once. And let me tell you that you haven't been delicate at all!" the younger god grumbles, still in pain, as he searches for a more comfortable position.

"I'm so sorry." Thor mutters, guilty, but Loki shakes his head negatively and then he bursts out laughing.

"Well, it must have so very special if both of us utterly forgot it!" he states.

"So you're saying that neither you … "

"Nope, but I have only the painful consequences that prove what happened!" the brunet strickes back. "Now go." he exhorts the other.

"But you… " Thor protests, as he keeps staring at a certain part of Loki's body, which, although it's hidden behind the sheets, is begging for some attentions.

"I'll do it on my own!" Loki replies, hinting at what Thor is thinking. "It wouldn't be the first time, that's for sure!" he adds, with a challenging tone , with a look that is more than eloquent.

Instantly, Thor's trousers become definitely tighter.

"Even here, in this tower. You can't even begin to imagine how many times." The fascinating god of Chaos goes on, merciless.

Correction: Thor's trousers become _unbearably_ tighter.

"Oh, fucking shit!" Thor curses, in visible trouble.

"I see that you, big brother, also learned a lot from Midgardian language!" Loki giggles.

But Thor immediately makes him lose his way to be witty or humorous.

The mighty god of Thunder approaches to the brunet, as a predator, until he sits on the bed.

"What if each one took care about the other?" the blond suggests, with a deep and throaty voice, with a look that can compete with a tempter devil, while one of his hands caresses the younger god's virility, above the sheets, and then he grabs Loki's right hand and brings it on his crotch.

"Right now you would have all the damn right to be called even god of Lust!" Loki comments, in the attempts of relieving that heavy atmosphere permeated by mutual desire, because that is putting a strain on his cold self-control.

"Is it a yes?" Thor almost growls, getting dangerously closer.

"It's late and you shouldn't be here." the brunet reminds to him.

"Right!" the other slaps his forehead with his hand, before getting up from the bed and rushing outside.

"But tonight we're going to start from where we interrupted!" he adds, before disappearing and there's no an inquisition in his tone, because it's not a question at all.

Once he's alone, Loki gets up from the bed, without minding about the fact that he's naked. He walks toward the bathtub, in order to have a cold, a very cold bath.

"Oh, Thor, if only things could be easier ... " he sighs, as he enjoys his bath and lets the thoughts invade his mind.

Unfortunately they are not happy thoughts, neither optimistic ones.

\- He's the light, I'm, the darkness. He's the Good. I'm the Evil. He's the joy of life. I have death in my heart. He's the hope of Asgard, his next point of reference. I'm just decay and disruption. This can't work. This could never work. I must save him from me! – he establishes, adamant.

Loki had never thought that all those months of imprisonment would have make him find out a side of himself that he didn't know yet: the altruistic one.

(In the meantime)

Running outside from the tower and flying with his loyal Mjolnir, Thor comes back to the royal palace, but in the corridor he meets just his mother who is taking a walk with Sif.

"Thor, my dear! I've been searching for you in every room. Where have you disappeared?" Frigga questions him, with a hint of severity in her tone, justified only by her big apprehension.

As it's easy to guess, Thor didn't even barely think to invent even the lamest excuse ever or a stupid alibi, in case someone would have asked him about that.

"I was... were doing.. had to .. " the blond stutters, caught off guard.

Luckily for him, there's someone ready to intervene and rescue him, maybe in the name of the tons of years of friendship that bind them.

"Thor was with me, in the woods. I exhorted him to try a new technique and I personally asked him to reach me there at sunrise. We trained a lot in the woods and then I went here, while Thor decided to remain there and practise a little more. " Sif explains. "I didn't tell you anything, my Queen, because I was sure that he had already informed you about it." she adds.

"No, it's plain that my beloved son likes making his poor mother very anxious!" Frigga sighs exasperated, glancing at her neglecting son with a blaming attitude, while the blond confines himself to bow his head woeful, silently grateful at his friend, because of her precious intervention.

"By the way, can I ask you what you are exactly doing here together?" he dares to ask, after a few seconds.

"The dear Sif here gave me the joyful news and we are taking care of all the preparations!" Frigga answers happily, but not as happy as the soon-to-be bride.

"But... the marriage will be at the end of this year, now it's just the beginning of summer." the warrior grumbles in confusion.

"You never start the preparation for a marriage soon enough!" both of the women reply in perfect and harmonious unison.

"Besides, you know, Thor, our Majesty, the Queen, has such a good taste for decoration, furniture, accessories, locations ... I couldn't help asking her for some advices!" Sif reveals.

"And you just did the rightist thing, my dear!" the woman smile at the girl. "We were just talking about the colour of the tablecloth. I guess that you should ... "

"Forgive me, my Majesty, but I have the absolute necessity to talk with your son, regarding our training of this early morning." Sif cuts her off, with all the proper respect and courtesy, before taking Thor to her side.

"How could I ever thank you for your well-timed help, my friend?" Thor whispers, full of gratefulness.

"Maybe being more careful, next time!" the beautiful female-warrior strike back, aseptic. "And now tell me why you are so damn late. Where were you?" she adds, possessed by the demon of curiosity.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was at Loki's tower until this morning?" Thor murmurs.

"Geez, you must have really lost your mind for him, if you go even against the rules that your father, the All Father, imposed to you!" his friend comments, astonished.

"Wouldn't you do the same for Fandral?" the blond makes things difficult for her, with a shrewdness that usually is not typical of him.

It must be another of the side-effects of Loki's closeness.

"Touché!" Sif snorts.

"But if you stayed with him for so long, then it does mean that... something happened, am I right?" Sif asks him impatiently.

"Yep, it happened but.. Loki doesn't remember and neither do I!" the blond confesses.

"What does it mean?" the brunette narrows her eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Today I will finish the training before you, because I have some certain, mortal friends of mine who to pay visit to." the god of Thunder announces, while determination flashes in his sapphire eyes.

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so why don't they remember anything of last night? And what Loki is going to do?
> 
> You'll find the answers in part 2, don't miss it ^^
> 
> Hope you still like it, please let me know anyway ^^


	15. VIII II: Wrong or right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's hard to believe but I'm back ^^
> 
> Forgive my quick updates, it won't happen anymore. RL; weather and health are stressing me and I became slower to do every single thing :(
> 
> Please, be patient
> 
> All I can say is that from next update on the parts will be longer, okay? ^^
> 
> sorry for mistakes: un-betaed chapter + sorry to my beta, I still hadn't time to replace the corrected chapters you sent to me, but I will. Thanks for your precious help

**Chapter VII II: Wrong or right?**

"Come in, Thor, it's op…" Loki invites him, with a rueful tone, but he can't even finish his sentence, because the blond smashes his lips against the brunet's, pushing him on the bed.

"Get off me!" Loki snaps, pushing him away, using both of his hands against his chest, sort of rudely.

Thor doesn't seem to mind.

"I know, now I know everything. I know why this happened!" he informs the younger god with a grin.

"What are you blathering about?" Loki stares at him on confusion.

"I know why we forgot everything. I had a very enlightening chat with Tony and Bruce . As I had supposed, the champagne we drank had a special addition, invented by them both; but it's supposed to have an effect only on an Asgardian 's blood. That's why for you it was a simple booze-up, since you can't handle alcohol very well, but it had on me the effect of three Boilers!" the elder god informs him.

"Three what?"

"Never mind, it's a Midgardian drink, very strong, you would pass out after a sip!" Thor chuckles and then he becomes more serious. "The point is that that addiction, mixed with the champagne created a sort of second mixture, unpredictable, which had the same effect on both of us."

"It made us lost that memory!" Loki figures out.

"Yep, and there's no way to bring it back." Thor announces, grieving.

"At least, I know that it was science and not a bad, divine presage." Loki states. "But I don't like this thing. Usually, _I_ play with people's mind, not the contrary!" he grumbles, bothered, before making a big sacrifice.

"Maybe it's better this way!" he adds, coldly, getting up from the bed.

"What are you saying?" Thor protests, dumbfounded.

"We were supposed to take it slowly, step by step. But we didn't and this made me realize how all this was just a big mistake. Thor, you're the first one to always remind me that: we are brothers. This is against nature!" Loki explains, sure that he found a believable excuse.

"We are not brothers, as _you_ never forget to remind me!" Thor snaps, getting up from the bed as well, to face the other better.

"We can't be not-brothers only when you please!" Loki strikes back acidly, facing the blond's look without any fear.

"And we can't be brothers only when you please!" Thor insists. "Our love is pure. It goes beyond races, blood and supposed family ties." he adds in a whisper, while he caresses his jet-black hair, with warm tears falling from his blue eyes.

Those are the same tears that are about to fall from Loki's eyes, while he pushes the other away, once again.

"Nope, this thing is an abomination, from every point of view!" he states, with a low gaze and a trembling voice.

"I don't believe you!" Thor yells at him.

"Oh, sure, I'm the god of Lies, no one should believe me!" Loki laughs scornfully, walking towards the door and opening it. "Now, go away and come back only when you'll take one, ten, one thousand steps behind and you'll resume being my night watchman and nothing more!" he hisses glacially.

"I'll come back tomorrow, be sure of that! I just hope that all this blathering his only a temporary fear, because I won't give you up!" Thor asserts, leaving and shutting the door angrily.

The same anger that Loki throws the tray down from the balustrade with, losing all his appetite, furious with himself, but also incredibly proud.

\- I've done the right thing. For Thor. – he repeats to himself and then he throws himself on the bed that still has the blond warrior 's aroma on the pillow and on the sheets.

He holds the pillow tight to himself, inhaling deeply its scent, as he allows his tears to fall down from his eyes.

There's only a thought invading his mind, a detail that doesn't leave him alone, a fact that torments him restlessly and mercilessly.

\- I've made love with him and I don't even have the memory of that anymore … and nothing will bring that memory back. This is so unfair! I must do something. At least I deserve this thing! –

And this new awareness keeps company to Loki all next day long.

** (In the meantime)

Thor didn't spend that time more serenely than Loki, although he managed to disguise his real mood with everyone, not even Sif noticed anything.

\- I recall when I saw that documentary with Steve and Clint about the climbing of the highest mountain of Midgard, I don't recall its name ; but the point is that with Loki I feel like I reached the top of that mountain, but then I fell down before I can sink my flag on the ground! – Thor ponders as he walks towards the tower.

Usually he can't wait to arrive, but that night he's not so eager to reach his brother, so much that he takes the steps one by one, instead of flying with his trusted, legendary hammer.

\- What if it wasn't only fear? What if Loki didn't really feel the same thing I … - he wonders, as he opens the door, once he reached the top.

Something draws him inside, violently, and before he can realize it, the tray drops from his hands, crashing noisily on the floor, while Thor is smashed against the wall, with a body pinning against his, with his lips captured in a kiss that allows no way to escape.

"Very good. You still wear Midgardian clothes. I like them." Loki murmurs, as soon as he allows the other to breathe, tracing his shirt with his fingers, before tearing it in two, without any poetry. "They're way easier to rip off!" he chuckles, before exploring all that exposed, perfect, golden skin, both with his hands and his mouth.

"Loki, but… didn't you say that… " Thor regains the necessary mental lucidity, but loses it once again when he feels Loki's teeth nibbling one of his already turgid nipples.

"I perfectly recall what I've said yesterday and I didn't change my mind. However … I just can't go on like this. I want my memory, first. Besides, we were drunk yesterday. I want to enjoy this moment sober. Please, Thor, make love to me one last time!" Loki pleads, a few inches from the blond's lips.

With an animal growl, Thor lifts Loki up, grabbing his buttocks still trapped inside his trousers and smashes him on the bed, beneath him.

"Okay, Loki, I will make love to you one last time, at one condition only!" he informs him, staring at the brunet from above.

"You can ask me anything!" the god of Chaos assures.

The god of Flashes steals a quick kiss from him, before pronouncing his request.

"This won't be the last time!" he states, with a sparkles in his blue eyes.

The brunet goggles his emerald deep pits in surprise.

"Thor, no, I told you, this will not change anything, it's only that… "

"Shut up! I understood everything. You told me a bunch of lies to try to send me away from you, but I can read in your eyes that you love me!" the blond insists and he has such a determination in his look that Loki realizes that it's useless to keep denying the evidence.

"That's true, but just because I love you I can't love you!" he almost yells at his step-bother, trying to part from him, but the warrior doesn't allow him to do such a thing.

"What you're saying doesn't make any sense!" the god of Thunder snaps, holding his wrists tightly.

"Of course, it does! Whatever I touch decays. Every damn thing. I would end up destroying you!" the younger god asserts, grieving.

Thor frees his wrists, caressing his hair and cheek.

"Your rejection is the only thing that would destroy me!" he murmurs sweetly at his ear.

But Loki is not the type who surrenders easily.

"Thor, please, think about it! You're about to become the new king of Asgard… and would you really like to have for mate just the criminal who stained himself with the worst deeds ever, not only against Asgard, but even against two of the other Eight Realms?" Loki reminds him. "No one would ever approve this union. You deserve to have by your side someone who can shine with your same bright light!" he insists among tears, hugging him tightly.

"There's no one but you who I want by my side. I could even reject the throne for you!" Thor declares, as serious as never before.

Loki jolts, He would have never expect such an answer.

"Thor, this is madness! You should reject me for the throne!" he exhorts the other.

"Never ever. Besides, just like you reminded to me, I'm going to be king, am I not? So if my subjects won't accept our union, our love, I'm going to banish them from Asgard, one by one, even if we should be the two only ones left in this realm!" Thor swears, kissing him deeply.

"Oh." Loki murmurs, against his lips. "Do you realize what you've just said?" he asks him, once they both part from each other to catch their breath.

"Yeah, I know, I'm too sentimental, am I not?" Thor blames himself.

"Please, never change!" Loki jumps on him, switching their roles.

"So will you keep loving me?" Thor asks him in a whisper, moving one of his black lock away from his face.

"Until the end of my days!" Loki beams, sinking his hands into the warrior's golden and soft, long hair.

"This is so nice to hear from an immortal god!" Thor chuckles, tracing the contour of the brunet's lips with a finger, a finger that the other doesn't hesitate to suck with voluptuousness, increasing the blond's heartbeat.

"So now can I restart from where I stopped?" Loki asks him, famished, licking his chest.

"I can't wait!" the other raises his eyebrow, sensually.

Loki pleases him, sucking one of his nipples as he rolls the other between his thumb and index.

"And this time we'll remember every instant of this!" the brunet murmurs, with a look full of promises, as he traces with kisses Thor's muscular abs, until he reaches his belly, playing with it a lot.

As soon as he places his hand on the elder god's crotch, Thor stops him with his own hand.

"Oh no way, little brother, don't you even dare to think that you can go further if you're still so clothed!" Thor chuckles, trapping the other beneath him, before starting to deal with his tunic. "Dammit! Why do you have such complicated clothes?" he curses, since he has some difficulties with his laces.

"Because I like driving you crazy!" the brunet sneers devilishly, helping Thor free himself from his clothes."

"Well, there are other ways to drive someone crazy!" the blond smirks.

"Why don't you show me?" Loki suggests.

The only answer he gets is Thor's ravenous attack to his snowy neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling it in spots that can really drive the god of Mischief crazy, while the blond's hands caresses his hairless chest, toned despite his thinness, while the other hands traces his back, up and down, staining its candor with pinkish scratches.

Loki moans and arches his back.

"You have a way with that, big brother!" he murmurs, before cupping his face and kissing him deeply.

That continuous calling each other 'brother' should make them feel awkward and should refrain them somewhat, instead it does nothing but increase their ardor, it's something sexy and a little kinky.

By then, they both wear only their trousers and in that position, with their pelvis one against the others, their erections rub each other.

Their mutual desire is unsustainable.

There's no time for playing anymore, they want the same thing and they want it immediately.

They get rid of each other's left clothes and once they're naked, after admiring each other for a while, in respectful silence, Loki opens his legs and Thor grabs his calves, bringing them on his shoulders.

"I want you inside me!" Loki orders.

Thor replies with a violent kiss, while he gets assured with his fingers that his mate is ready for him and it's so.

Loki wants so much and shows Thor that with a simple look.

Thor nods and, gradually, enters inside the other, as the brunet welcomes him between screams and moans, moving his hips to getting accustomed to the rhythm, which increases push after push.

They reach the apex of pleasure almost together, first Loki, with the blond's name on his lips and then Thor who screams the other's name, remaining inside him, just like the god of Chaos requests.

"It was… " Thor murmurs at the end, collapsing on the wizard's shoulder.

"I know and it will be many other times." Loki smiles, as he draws small circles with his fingers on the blond warrior's chest.

They lay like that for a while, cuddling, without any need for words, until something breaks the silence and it's Loki's stomach grumbling.

"Damn me! I should have let you place the tray on the table, before jumping on you!" he grumbles, as he stares upset at the dinner on the floor, now uneatable.

"You're worse than Volstagg! Do you always think about eating only?" Thor giggles.

"How dare you? Besides, I didn't even eat yesterday!" the youngest prince informs him, pouting.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that. I f you want, I can… " Thor offers, ready to get up from the bed, but Loki has other plans and pushes him back on the mattress, beneath him, awakening his mate's virility with sinful caresses.

"Now I'm going to show you what I always think about!"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like it, please let me know.
> 
> I'm not going to abandon this story, but please don't abandon me ;)
> 
> huge hugs and thanks for your time


	16. IX I: Unexpected

Chapter IX I : Unexpected

Thor is already awake for a while, as by the half opened door he observes the darkness of the night gradually dissolving, about to leave its place to the dawn. That dawn that every day tear them apart. It's a dawn so ruthless and indifferent.

He takes advantage of those last precious moments that he can still spend in the tower watching his beloved brother, adoptive or not it doesn't matter to him.

Loki, fully clothed, is sleeping curled up on his bared chest, with an outstretched arm lazily lying on Thor's hip and the other hand barely holding a few golden locks between his fingers.

The expression on his face is serene. Thor would bet that he's smiling.

\- Who knows, maybe he's having a good dream. - he thinks, still looking at his brother, torn between the urge to stroke him and the fear of waking him.

\- Although I can't imagine what it a good dream might mean for him! - he ponders, imagining a Loki who is the king of Asgard and Midgard and is looking with sadistic pleasure at the rubble of Jotunheim, which he has just razed.

As long as it's just a pure and innocent dreaming, Thor can smile amused about it.

The only thing that he is absolutely certain about is that he could watch Loki sleeping for hours and hours.

However, the time is decidedly opposed to his intent.

No matter how romantic that intimate contact is, because it is also very difficult to disentangle without waking up the brunet.

But with a series of careful and focused moves, perhaps the mission is possible.

First, Thor takes one of his hands in his gently loosening the grip of those long slender fingers around his hair.  
He succeeds brilliantly in the task, resting his hand on the soft pillow.  
Thor continues his ''mission', lifting slowly his arm and stretching it along the side of the god of Chaos.

Finally free to move, Thor gets out of bed, but the creaking of the springs in the mattress and his sudden rise due to lack of weight betrays the blond warrior.

"Mphff ..." Loki moans, opening his eyes and rubbing them with his hands into fists, by gradually focus the figure next to him.

"It 's already dawn?" he mutters numbly.

"Not yet, but there is little time. Forgive me, I did not want to wake you up. " Thor apologizes.

"The delicacy has never been your strength point!" Loki chuckles, sitting on the bed.

"But I thought I was delicate!" the blond protests, a bit offended in his ego.

"Well, good, that's the key word: you _thought_ you were. It 's more or less as if an elephant would think to be a graceful creature!" the god of Mischief keeps on laughing.

"Again, I did not mean to wake you!" the god of Thunder reiterates as he puts his clothes on.

"I know, but I'm glad you did. In fact, I would like you to do it always. "

"Why?" Thor asks surprised.

"Because this way, at least, every time I open my eyes I can still find you here with me." the brunet mutters with a faint smile, sheepishly.

Thor beams, then burst out laughing.

"Then I would be the sentimental, eh?" he teases the other, seizing the wonderful opportunity.

"Hey!" Loki snaps, glaring at him.

Now he is the one with insulted ego.

"You're lucky that I'm still too sleepy to react!" the brunet yawns, lying on the mattress.

"Sleep, then, brother!" Thor suggests him, now ready to go, approaching the youngest to stroke his raven- hair and place a kiss on his forehead. "The sunset will come soon." he murmurs, walking towards the door.

"You really think that you can go away like that?" Loki's voice stops him and a moment later the blond god finds himself pressed against the wall by the brunet god who is intentioned to give him a kiss that's worthy of note, to which Thor feels free to participate actively, holding him close and tasting his soft lips, as if they were the sweetest fruit.

And they are, but mostly are a forbidden fruit.

"That's better!" the god of Chaos says satisfied, going back to bed with a big smile.  
Thor leaves as happy as well, unaware that he's displaying a stupid expression on his face.

Before going back to sleep Loki thinks about he was dreaming, wishing he could resume it.

\- I walked through Asgard with Thor, happy and undisturbed. I was reading a book in the shade of a leafy tree, he was telling me about some adventurous battle alongside the other Avengers, and then we were making love, hidden behind the bushes. Here, the only thing I have are the Thor's tales and Thor himself, and it is a lot, of course. But I wonder if I'll ever get out of here, if I'll can ever savor freedom, if I will see the faces of the dearest people and also the less lovely people ... –

And with these inner questions, Loki falls asleep.

/

"First you're happy, the next day depressed and now you're beaming again, no, wait, I don't think I've ever seen you so high, my son!" Frigga comments, during her daily visit.

"D'you think so?" Thor replies vaguely, while continuing to smile, but looking towards the window.

Frigga gets up from the chair where she was accommodated with a swish of her sumptuous clothes and reaches the eldest son.

"Sure, and I'll tell you more. This change of mood so frequent is typical of only one thing: love. " the queen pronounces, with a smirk.

Thor gasps, feeling his legs weak and his hands suddenly more sweaty.

"Love?" he chuckles nervously, as if to underline the absurdity of that statement.

"Yes, Thor, love, it could not be anything else. So, my dear, is there something you want to tell me, some news that I think we should be told about? " in the woman urges him to confide. "Is there or is there not a girl that makes your heart beat a little stronger?"

\- Oh yes there is. The 'girl' in question has hair that are blacker than the night, the most beautiful green eyes in all the nine realms and a smile that can melt even the land from which he is originated - Thor thinks with an amused smile, before reminding to himself that he's not alone and it's not that the proper time for certain considerations.

"Mother, the reason of my changing mood is Loki." Announces the blond, choosing the truth.

Frigga looks a bit confused, tilting her head to one side.

"What did you say, dear?"

The future king of Asgard hopes that all the time he spent with the God of Lies can help him lie in the most convincing way possible.

"You know, mother, you're right about one thing, it is love that changed me. But not as you intend it, I talk about another kind of love: the fraternal love. Any attempt to move away from Loki pains me, as well as every step that I can take to move closer to him fills my heart with joy and hope. " the blond reveals, happy to see his mother smile touched.

"And just yesterday there was a considerable approach." he informs her, returning to tell the truth, even if a little hidden.

"You are finding your brother!" a joyful Frigga sentences, hugging him.

\- Oh, mother, not only. Loki is much, much more than this - the god of Thunder ponders, but he confines himself only to nodding.

"So I infer from this that Loki is behaving well." Frigga points out.

"Extremely well." Thor guarantees.

"He deserves a prize. You and your father have already made gifts to him. But he hasn't received anything from me yet. "

"You already have something in mind, mother, don't you?" Thor questions, glad to give Loki another gift.

"Yes, and I'm sure he'll like it a lot." she smiles. "Thor, my dear, you should to go to Midgard and ..."

/

"Thor! Do you want to remove that stupid smile from your face? " Sif excliams, trying to hit him fast with a stick, but the blond is faster and blocks the shot in mid-air.

"I'm still smiling, am not I?" Thor questions, moving away to wait for the new attack of her friend.

"You're doing nothing but that! I can understand that you're happy, but ... you're becoming unbearable! " her friend replies, using the stick as a base to launch herself into the air and extend her leg, determined to hit her friend's sternum.

"Sif, may I have to remind you of how you reacted when you found out that your feelings for Fandral were mutual?" he puts her in trouble.

The warrior loses both her determination and her balance and that gives Thor the opportunity to grab her ankle and fling her on the ground.

"Low blow!. And it's a completely different story! "she points out, getting up.

"Why? Because you and he are not brothers? "he asks, uploading a punch that ends up only hitting the air, because of the girl's high agility.

Moreover, the two are free to speak, because they are divided in pairs during training and each is dedicated to fight their opponent, resorting to their own strengths and trying to identify the weaknesses of the opponent.

Fandral is battling against Hogun, and Volstagg ... well, he is paired with a leg of lamb and certainly not for them to fight!

After all, the portly and good-natured warrior sometimes needs a 'small' snack.

"I still do not understand why I could not stay paired with my Sif!" Fandral complains, while he dodges Hogun's blows.

"Because you two would irrevocably ended up having ... a different kind of fight!" his friend , usually so serious and taciturn, makes a witty remark.

"Hogun! Do you really believe that can I give such a show of my amatory arts with my girlfriend in public? " the blond swordsman looks shocked, placing the weapon and deciding that he can take a momentary pause. "Well, I must say, my good friend, you do know me!" he grins cheekly, and then turn his gaze to the said partner, which is so busy facing a fierce discussion.

"I wonder what they're so animatedly discussing about!" it's the question of her future husband.

"It is not given to know, and now, let's continue the fight!" the austere Hogun brings him back to duty.

In a fast move, Sif grabs her stick again and pushes Thor against the adjacent wall, pressing the stick along its entire length, at the level of his throat.

"To begin with, it's something I've been waiting for years and years!" Sif points out, increasing the pressure of her weapon.

Thor releases himself with embarrassing easiness and snatches the stick.

"Why? Did not I? " the blond replies. "It 's true, I started to consider it a far less impure feeling when I discovered that Loki was adopted, but the truth is that I've loved him before, in silence, hidden from everyone, no matter if it was right or wrong." the warrior confesses, ceasing the fight.

"Well I was too afraid to open my heart to Fandral ..." Sif insists, with a calmer attitude.

"Well, wasn't I afraid as well with Loki? I was convinced that he hated me! "Thor interrupts her.

Sif is beginning to be sick of all those analogies.

"I had fear, given the well known reputation of callous womanizer that Fandral had!" Sif retorts. "Try saying that we are alike even in this!" she challenges him.

"No, I would not say that" Thor replies.

-If I think that Loki has also apologized for not having much practice with kisses. - he smiles at the memory.

"All right, Sif, you won this battle of words." A the blond assures, then he makes her stumble, sending her to the ground again. "But not the workout. Never let your guard down, my friend! " he grins, staring victoriously at her from above and pointing the end of the stick at her throat.

"Hey, Thor, don't treat her too badly!" Fandral exclaims, after winning his confrontation against Hogun.

"I was just teaching her a good lesson!" the blond shrugs, throwing away the stick.

"It was no lesson. You cheated! " Sif accuses him, annoyed, while the swordsman helps her to her feet.

"Well, my little doll, do not forget that our friend is forced to constantly pay a visit to the infamous god of Mischief. Maybe he must have been influenced by him " Fandral chuckles, but he does not understand why Thor and Sif are glaring at him so badly.

He decides to ignore them and changes the subject.

"Anyway, my friend, why do you have to work so hard? If I were you I will go down to have fun on Midgard or in the other eight realms " Fandral gives him a pat on the back, while Thor looks away, embarrassed, and Sif shakes her head, running a frustrated hand over her face.

"Besides, Thor, you will have full scope with all the native beauties, now that the your handsome friends is going to have a loop around his nec .. aaahh! " Fandral screams in pain , when Sif takes him by the tip of his ear, dragging him away.

"Ah, so this is the way you see our wedding, eh?" she exclaims insulted, pulling harder.

"Ouch! No, my beloved, I was just kidding, you know, just big talks among friends!" the sowrdman justifies , while Thor watches them amused as they leave

"Sure, sure! Anyway, you should be forbidden to speak in public! " she continues to drag him away.

"Why? What did I say wrong? " the confused blond asks, happy that his girlfriend let his ear free, but the relief does not last long, because she grabs him by the collar of his armor, pulling him.

"And if you dare again to call me 'doll' in front of everybody, you become cat food, got it?" she barks, threatening as only she can be.

/

 

"In addition, today Fandral and Sif were so sickening, they did nothing but kiss and this before they started a fight, but they certainly will have already made things right!" Thor sentences.

Loki has just finished his dinner and lies down on the bed, side by side, with Loki listening to him, while the brunet runs his fingertips along the mighty god of Thunder's chest.

"They 've kissed all the time, such unbearable lovebirds!" the blond complains, before caress from his adoptive brother calms him down, followed by a kiss on his lips.

"Oh, yes. "he whispers, kissing him back, but this time lingering a little more. "Those couples," he adds with another kiss, with increasing intensity. "I know what you mean," he murmurs, involving Thor in yet another kiss. "Really annoying!" he concludes with a chuckle and a last kiss.

Then from there he realizes that there's something he had not seen before.

"Hey, but what's behind the tray?" Loki questions, pointing to the corner of the bed.

Thor slaps himself in the face, jumping out of the bed to retrieve the object indicated by the younger prince.

"Uh! I was almost forgetting! "He says. "This is a gift for you!" he continues, handing the book in question. "It 's from ..."

"From mother!" Loki anticipates him and begins skimming through it with great interest.

"How did you ..." Thor stares at him puzzled.

"She's the only one who knows me so well." the brunet asserts, but then he notices the blond's disappointed look. "On an intellectual level, I mean!" he rushes to clarify.

"Ah, that. Yes, she does!" Thor chuckles, visibly happier.

"William Shakespeare ..." Loki mutters, unable to tear his eyes from the book, capturing scattered parts and promising to himself to enjoy it more calmly when he's alone. " Midgardian had great literary people in the course of their history, I'm sure he will not be less worthy!"

"It will be my concern to report to mother how much you appreciated her gift!" Thor smiles, amused to see him so absorbed in exploring the contents of the collection of poems.

"I would do it in person ..." escapes from Loki's mouth.

"What did you say, brother?" Thor urges him to talk, sitting down again at his side and detaching him from the reading, at least temporarily.

"It 's the truth. As well I can feel good with you, and how happy I am for your visits, I miss seeing other faces, whether if they are friendly or not, I miss walking in the park, I miss sitting on the top of the mountains, I miss reflecting, as I stare at the sea. I miss Asgard! " Loki confesses, sighing.

Thor does not know how to strike back, the only thing that instinct tells him to do is look for the younger god's hands and hold them in his.

"I'll do anything to alleviate your nostalgia!" he promises.

"I know, brother!" Loki smiles, hiding his face against the crook of his neck and beginnig to place delicate kisses on it.

Thor takes it as an invitation, making Loki relax on the bed and straddling him. With a patience that usually is not his typical behavior, the blonds lowly unbuttons the brunet's black tunic, kissing and caressing the exposed skin.

Moaning happy Loki lets him do, while continuing to read, but does not read to the bottom, only analyzes only the starting point and a few sentences later, it seems that he's mostly looking for something.

Thor takes his upper garment off, ready to move on to the pants, but the younger prince's voice stop him.

" Who will believe my verse in time to come,

If it were fill'd with your most high deserts?

Though yet, heaven knows, it is but as a tomb

Which hides your life and shows not half your parts."

Loki reads, with velvety voice and Thor is bewitched. His tone is warm and every word is a caress to his heart.

The god of Chaos gives one last look at those verses, to memorize them, and then closes the book, placing it at the table and he devotes himself to his mate.

" If I could write the beauty of your eyes

And in fresh numbers number all your graces,

The age to come would say 'This poet lies:

Such heavenly touches ne'er touch'd earthly faces "

The younger prince declaims, reverently stroking that visage that he has chosen to dedicate the poem to, taking in the small but intense blue eyes of his beloved.

"Yes, I really like this Shakiman" Thor smiles ecstatic.

"It's Shakespeare" Loki corrects him, rolling his eyes and parting from him. "You ruined everything, as your usual!" he snorts, grabbing his tunic.

(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discliamer : the 'poem' Loki reads it's from Shakespeare 's Sonnet XVII .
> 
> I know .. Loki, Tom Hiddleston, Shakespeare … I couldn't resist.
> 
> Hope you'll still like it , hope you'll still remember it.
> 
> I hate myself for becoming so slowly but I can't help it…


	17. IX II: Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late!!  
> thanks for comments and kudos <3
> 
> warning: not beta-ed and not re-read, so sorry for horrible mistakes ...

Chapter IX II : Unexpected

"Ruined? Just how? " the older god alarms.

"I mean that now I'm going to put my clothes on again and we won't do anything!" Loki warns him, buttoning himself at all. "I cannot deny that I wouldn't disdain a good night's sleep." he adds.

"What? But you do nothing all day long! " Thor makes fun of him, before receiving a kick in his hip.

"Idiot! My fatigue is mental! And you do not even have the faintest idea of what the day for me, with all the ghosts of the past and the anxieties of the future that keep haunting me! " the brunet justifies.

"You want to tell me?" the blond spurs him, but the other shakes his head.

"You know instead what I really would like to do? Fight you! " the god of Mischief admits.

"We can fight even now if you want!" Thor replies, a bit surprised by such a request.

"No, I do not mean a struggle as innocent as when we were kids, I want to fight seriously, and with all my full powers, as we did when I became king!" Loki clarifies.

"Did you like fighting with me?" the future king frowns.

"Sure, it was fun, you cannot deny it. That's why I wanted to redo that even on Midgard! " the youngest god chuckles.

"Now this explain a lot of things ..." Thor smiles. "By the way, next time you want to get my attention, send me a note. There's no need to start a war! "

Loki challenges him with his eyes, raising his eyebrow in a skeptical way.

"Do you really believe that I'm so banal?"

They laugh at the same time, and after that they exchange one last kiss for the night.

"But now we sleep, between workouts and the little road trip on Midgard you will be extremely tired !" Loki insists.

"As a matter of fact ..." Thor yawns his consent, lying on the bed, with his belly up.

Loki does not waste time and snuggles close to the warrior, with his head resting on his chest.

"Well, well, looks like someone is becoming fond of that, little brother!" Thor chuckles.

"Don't fool yourself. I'm just using you as a dream catcher! "Loki replies cranky, but does not move from there.

"A what?"

"It's a Midgardian tool, rather primitive, which has the ability to channel the good dreams and ward off nightmares. And when you sleep with me, I no longer have nightmares. " the god of Chaos confesses.

"I see ..." Thor smiles at him, stroking his hair. "But it seems to me that with this dream catcher you also like to make love. "

"You know, this is another of its usefulness. It would be such a waste not to take advantage! "Loki feigns indifference, extending an arm to turn off the light.

"Oh, one more thing, Thor ..." Loki adds, now half asleep.

"Mm? "Thor moans, roughly, in the same conditions.

"Look at me while I sleep, again. I love it. "

"But. how did you .. ? "The blond is surprised.

"Oh, c'mon I realize everything!" the younger god manages to have the last word, before the both fall asleep.

Thor spends his days and weeks looking for a way to cheer Loki up a little bit more and to not make him think about the punishment he still has to face.

Thor informs also his mother about her younger son's unhappy mood, but not matter how hard they both try, nothing seems to make the king change his mind.

"But dear, Loki is proving to ..." Frigga intercedes.  
"It 's too early!" Odin asserts, adamant.

"Father, but at least for one day only if you could ..." Thor ventures.

"I said no!" the austere king reiterates. "I've already been magnanimous not to interfere when during the first days, you two brought Loki those foods, secretly." he adds, blaming both his family's members with a nasty look.

"So you knew!" Frigga figures out, surprised.

"Of course, I only pretended to ignore what was going on! My beloved, if I am the father of all the Gods there must be a reason, don't you think so? " the arrogant king smirks.

Thor smiles, even if a little demoralized, because he failed in his attempt.

He has to wait a few more days, before his presence is required on Midgard, for a meeting with the other Avengers, to study a potential threat that within three days turns out to be perfectly manageable only by military forces.

However it was during that stay, punctuated by nights where he regularly goes back to his brother, since there seems to be no battle that requests his total availability on Earth, Thor has the opportunity to confide to his mortal friends what is going on, since they are already aware of his emotional situation.

And they are the ones who attempt to provide a solution to that problem.

Leaving after the last day of that mission, Thor goes to the tower, with burgers and chips, which Loki had already greatly appreciated, but mostly with a very strange equipment.

"What is this?" Loki gets curious.

"Shh, let me do my job!" Thor strikes back, since he has been trained properly on usage, supporting the three devices on the table, which is at the center of the room, and directing the objectives in three different areas.

He switches them on one by one and that's where the 'magic' begins.

On the floor is projected a video of a beach of fine sand, moved by the wind, which extends along its entire length, on the wall Loki can see and heat the waves of the sea roaring against the rocks and lapping the shoreline, with the screech seagulls in the distance, while the ceiling is a beautiful starry sky.

Loki observes everything with wonder in his eyes and he doesn't even seem to be in such a narrow tower anymore.

"It's almost like having dinner by the sea!" Thor invites Loki to sit with him, handing him a hamburger and its portion of chips. "I know, it's not Asgard, it's Midgard, and I know it is not much, but .. "

"It 's more than a lot. Believe me! "Loki interrupts him, with his emerald eyes that sparkle with emotion.

"I'm so happy you like it. You know, Steve had this idea, Bruce and Tony were busy building the equipment that even someone like me could use easily ... as a matter of fact I only had to press a button " Thor chuckles. "Nat and Clint, however, offered to collect all the audio and video stuff." the blond informs him.

"I just do not really understand ... I have invaded their planet, I was going to raze it to the ground and I wanted to beat them down and delete them from their realm, all of them ... and they have done this to me?" the gorgeous god of the Chaos can't comprehend, while he continues to look around ecstatic.

"You know, Midgardians have a strong sense of forgiveness!" the handsome god of Thunder smiles. "I guess that no none of them should longer appear on your black list" the warrior reminds the former wizard of that fact.

"I've already written off Tony and Steve a long time ago. If anything, I have a score to settle with Hulk, but Bruce did not do anything, quite the contrary, he was pretty easy to maneuver ... "Loki grins, looking at the other," It reminds me of a certain someone! "he chuckles, under the gaze of an angry Thor.

"Natasha is too cute for finish on my list and Clint's arrows are fun!" the brunet concludes.

"But you were on Clint's black list for sure!" Thor comments wittingly.

"I also like that fact!" Loki shows a sly smile.

"So who's left in the list now?" the warrior gets curios.

"Nick Fury," the prisoner replies with a snarl. "He had promised to me the magazines and when I asked for one he has never brought it to me! These are things that you can never forget! "he mutters, making his interlocutor laugh.

Among tricks and secrets, satisfying the desire of Loki who still prefers to keep hidden their relationship, the weeks go by in a hurry, and so also the months do, until there are only a few days to the wedding of Fandral and Sif.

And on that occasion, something changes.

"Loki, I have great news!" Thor announces, making his entrance to the tower, on the evening before the happy event.

"Such as?" Loki skeptically wonders.

"The wedding. Father has accepted my request, and also Sif and Fandral approve, okay, maybe more Sif ... but never mind. What matters is that you can be there, too! " the blond informs him with a big grin on his face.

It cannot compete with the one Loki is showing.

"Are you serious? Can I really get out of here? " the brunet asks for confirmation.

"Yes, only for that day, but there are conditions to be met .."

"Whatever, I accept everything, just get me out of here!" Loki agrees, maybe too impulsively.

"Great!" Thor rejoices.

"But ... exactly what are these conditions?" Loki gets suspicious.

"Not now, we'll talk more calmly in the morning, by the way ... I will stay with you even during the day, to help you with the preparations ... and everything else!" the blond informs him.

"Will you stay even during the day? Brilliant! This is a even more comforting news! " the younger god smiles.

"WHAT?! No damn way, forget it! " Loki roars, as soon as he discovers, only when the ceremony is about to begin, what the conditions in question are.

"It's not my idea, but it is father who claims that these are measures for everyone's security!" Thor justifies, showing him the chains and the magic gag.

Loki, all dressed up with his gorgeous vestments, properly recovered for the occasion, crosses his arms against his chest and turns the other way, with indignant attitude.

"Oh, come on, brother! Would you rather stay here?" Thor spurs him, dressed equally elegantly, knowing well that the other does not like that alternative.

"So be it!" Loki gives in.

The reception room has been furnished with great care, setting it for the developing of the wedding ceremony.

It's Odin to celebrates, while the couple are standing in the middle of the room, holding hands and smiling at each other.

Thor looks stands at one side, performing his role as a witness, while Loki, chained and gagged, stands on the opposite side, attracting a lot of attention to himself.

"If someone is opposed to the union of these two souls must speak now or keep silent for the rest of their life.. . " Odin announces.

Everyone, including bride and groom, turn to glare at Loki, but he has the magic gag and confines himself to rolling his eyes.

Thor decides to act as an interpreter of his gestures.

"I think he's trying to tell you 'how do you think I can speak? '! "

Loki nods, and then performs a second blatant rolling of eyes.

"And I have no interest in impeding those two's silly, pathetic, marriage!" Thor adds.

"Hey," Fandral blurts out, offended, casting his friend a dirty look.

"I'm just the ambassador of Loki's thoughts, but that does not mean I agree with him" Thor admits innocently. "Go on with the ceremony!" he urges everyone.

For the rest of the wedding Loki reserves a total different kind of looks to Thor who understands and returns them.

It 's almost as if they were getting married, too.

During the banquet, Frigga takes the opportunity to embrace her younger son.

"Oh, Loki!" she hugs him with all the love and the warmth of which she is capable.

She knows that Odin has ordered her not to spend too much time with the punished god and she wants to treasure those few but precious moments.

"You know, mother, I think Loki complains that every time you hug him he is always chained and cannot reciprocate this gesture!" Thor figures out and Loki nods vigorously.

"Oh, you are so dear!" the queen caresses his pale face. "I'm sure that one day, not too far away, so you'll have the chance to reciprocate it and then we'll talk, for a long time, about whatever you want. Do you remember our chats under the shade of a tree? Or our strolls along the gardens? Or at home, in front of a nice fire in the long and cold winter days? " Frigga says gently and Loki nods once again.

"At least, it is so heartening to see you more serene and happy!" She continues.

"But mother, he did not say a word, so how can you see if he's smiling or not?" Thor makes her notice, as puzzled as Loki.

"A mother feels it!" Frigga smiles at both of her sons, before saying goodbye to the youngest one who she believed lost with a last hug before walking away, even if reluctantly.

Loki and Odin confine themself to only a few glares from a distance. The first one does not wish to have a closer, meeting, not after the unpteenth humiliation to which he is exposed to, while the second can feel his adopted son's hatred and prefer not to instigate it.

Thor takes care that no one in the kingdom give too much hassle to his beloved brother, but fortunately everyone's attention is mainly addressed the guests of honor.

After a time that seems unsustainable, Loki makes Thor clearly understand that he wants to return to his tower and once greeted the couple, the blond satisfies him.

As soon as the go back in the tower room, which returns to its special, magic barrier to prevent Loki from any attempt of escape; Thor immediately removes Loki's gag, eager for a kiss, which he has not to wait longer to receive.

"Put it back on me!" Loki orders, at the end of their kiss.

"What?" Thro stares at him in confusion.

"Think about it. When we'll have another chance? Come on, I bet that when you brought me back here, after the battle in Midgard, you wanted to take advantage of the state where I was. So ... vulnerable, at your mercy! "Loki instigates him . "But you can do it now and I'm totally willing ... assuming you are not going to ruin my clothes!" he warns the blond.

"But I like kissing you!" Thor protests.

"Me too, but just for once, we will resort to something else. Well, to be honest, I will do very little, you will lead the game, you'll do as you please! And don't even dare to tell me you don't like command! "Loki chuckles.

"Shut up!" Thor exclaims.

"Make me!" The other challenges the warrior, glancing at the gag.

After a final afterthought, Thor retrieves the gag and puts it back on Loki's mouth, stripping with great care both himself and the other, when the chains permit him to open his clothes.

He lifts Loki in his arms and lies him down on the bed, stretching his arms and passing the chains over the headboard of the bed, imprisoning him.

Only Thor's groans fill the room, while they're having their union, but as far as his voice cannot prove it, even Loki is very involved and for the duration of their relationship their eyes remain chained to each other , in a crescendo of intensity.

"It was strange, absurd, crazy, wild ... and beautiful!" Thor comments in the end, freeing Loki by his impediments.

"Yeah. And that's just the beginning! "Loki replies, pulling him in for a kiss that still has a faint metallic taste.

"Excuse me, weren't you the one with little experience?" the blond chuckles.

"Yes, but it's all here!" Loki says, pointing to his head. "You can't even begin to imagine the fantasies you've been protagonist of and I'm going to put them all into practice sooner or later!" the brunet warns him, before changing his clothes with more comfortable one to go to sleep.

For his part, after such a statement, Thor has the absolute conviction that he will hardly manage to sleep.

A little over a week after the wedding, day or night for Loki begin to make little difference because he frequently fall asleep, without even realizing that, victim of an unusual tiredness.

The one who seems unable to sleep, but in great turmoil is Frigga, which calls Thor one morning in her room.

"My dear, watching the beautiful wedding made me realize things." the queen starts.

Thor fears that she may have sensed something about the true relationship that exists between him and Loki.

"I mean, you've seen Fandral, one of your dearest friends, getting married, probably with the intention of raising a family and sooner or later also the other friends will follow his example." the woman says, rising from his seat to to meet the eldest son.

"Thor, you're going to become king and it is important that you find the right person who stands by your side in this long and prosperous journey." Frigga announces.

\- But I've already found the right person! - the heir to the throne muses.

"And I understand now that you no longer have any interest in that mortal, Midgardian girl." Frigga adds, drawing back his attention.

Thor begins to fear the worst.

"And it is for this reason that in three days it will be organized a ball in your honor, so that you can choose among the beautiful ladies of our kingdom which will be your future partner!" his mother smiles at him, sure to please him.

And with a great effort Thor returns that smile, gripped by a single thought.

\- And now how am I supposed to tell Loki about it? -

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ^^
> 
> I know it's a big mess, but there's more to come ;)


	18. X I: Sabotage and surpises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo,
> 
> sorry for huge late, thanks for all the lovely comments and support, tthanks for your patience <3
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for my horrible mistakes, it's not beta-ed and quickly re-read :/

Chapter IX: Sabotage and surprises

"Loki, wake up, brother! " Thor spurs him, shaking him by the shoulders.

That move has the desired effect, because the brunet lazily opens his eyes.

"But... it can't be! Did I really fall asleep again? " he wonders confused, stretching and getting up from the bed.

"It seems so. "Thor replies.

\- Just wait till I give you the news and you'll be even too awake! - Thor silently ponders, with some apprehension.

"Good for me, at least the door wasn't locked up! " the blond chuckles.

"Las time was a lesson for me, when you smashed the door of the bathroom down, at least I would like to preserve the main door from your brute strength and leave it intact! " Loki replies, and walks close to the older, struck by a sudden idea.

"By the way, I've never told you what I was actually doing that night in the tub, right? " he persuasively whispers in the blond's ear, nibbling his lobe, which causes an intense and pleasant shiver down the warrior's spine.

It does not need an answer, the lusty light in those emerald eyes is already the most eloquent explanation.

" If we go there, I'll show you as well, but perhaps there is also a way to make you very involved! " the youngest winks mischievously at the other, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

" No, Loki, no matter how tempting your proposal sounds, I'm here just to talk." Thor desists, buttoning his tunic again, although very reluctantly.

"Should I begin to be scared? " Loki chuckles, unable to show seriousness.

"You should just listen to me and when I'm done you'll lost every kind of sexy desires, you'll probably won't even want to touch food! "Thor informs him, indicating with his eyes Loki's dinner, hidden by the lid.

"I have no appetite right now, then it will not be a problem! " the brunet shrugs.

" I don't like it. "Thor grumbles, with a reproachful attitude.

" I'm not going to let me die of starvation, if that's what you fear, brother. "Loki calms him down, emphasizing everything with the use of that sincere word, at the end. " It 's just a little lack of appetite. " he adds with a warm smile and the blond the returns it.

" But now tell me the big news! " the god of Chaos spurs him.

" Let's sit down. "the god of Thunder suggests, sitting on the bed with him.

"You know, Fandral and Sif 's marriage gave mother... some ideas. " the blond commences, while scratching his nape nervously.

"What kind of strange ideas? " the brunet frowns

"She wants to organize a grand ball. " the god of Lightning finally reveals.

"... to celebrate my good behavior, right? "the god of Mischief dares to guess.

"I wish it was so, but it is not. Mother wants to organize the ball in my honor. " Thor disappoints him.

" But you did not do anything!" Loki retorts, not too politely.

" In fact, it is not for something I did, but for something I must do. " the eldest points out.

" What have you become? the god of the Riddles, overnight? Dammit, Thor, tell me once and for all what the hell is going on, without turning around it anymore. " Loki snaps, exasperated.

"Mother is so obsessed with the story of the wedding of my friends, so now she wants to see me at the altar as well, with someone who is worthy it to stand by my side, but she does not know that I've already found this special person since months and I've been waiting for him for centuries! " Thor murmurs, causing a softened smile on his interlocutor's features.

" So now she thinks I should choose among the most beautiful girls of Asgard, which she will introduce me to at the ball. " he concludes.

"NO!" the youngest protests, in dismay.

"I know, I tried to dissuade our mother, believe me, but you know better than me that when she gets something in his head... "

"NO!" Loki repeats, in a mixture of anger and despair.

Thor stares at him, stroking his own prickly chin thoughtfully.

" Well, after all there would be a way to convince mother about how useless this ball is... "the god of Thunder hints, but the god of the Mischief reads in his sapphire eyes his intent.

"NO!" he protests even more loudly.

"Are you going to say only that for the rest of the evening? "Thor interrogates him, with a chuckle.

"Thor, how can you be so witty in such a desperate situation? "Loki reproaches him, getting out of bed.

"Well, at least you said something other than ' NO! " the blond chuckles again, before growing more serious.

"Why do not you want people to know the truth? " he questions the younger prince.

"Because I'm the god of Lies? " is the brunet's witty reply.

" Loki, now I'm serious! "Thor insists.

"It 's too soon. "Loki asserts, with the same seriousness.

"And, tell me, when will you think it's right time? When I'll be forced to ask for any of the girls' hand? "the older Prince snaps.

"Hey, what do you think? That I like this? I'm sick only at the thought of all those women who will devour you with their eyes, will hold you so tight, with the excuse of dancing with you, they will touch you and... dammit! It is not fair. You are mine! "Loki says.

"I could never agree more than this with you on something. " Thor smiles, passing a hand through his hair. " But if you feel this way, why do not you make me proclaim in front of everyone? "

"Do you think I fear the judgment of the Asgardians? I don't give a damn about them! " Loki laughs contemptuously. " Not anymore, at least. When I did, when I tried to be a good king for them, they have betrayed me. " he recalls, with a bitter smile.

The blond prefer not to say anything.

"And it's not because of you, Thor. " the other adds. "I guess you have already amply showed me how much you care and how much you feel no shame for me, nor for my past. "

" Never, ever. " the future king feels compelled to assert. " But why... "

" Mother. " Loki interrupts him with his answer.

"What?" the other Prince opens his eyes wide.

"If it's mother who arranged everything, if it's mother who has this innate desire... we can't give her such a pain. " the youngest decides.

" But if we talk to her, or rather, if I talk to her, maybe she will understand. " the god of Thunder tries to persuade him.

"Nope. Obviously we need much more time for that. I thought she was already beginning to figure out something; after all, in what I thought was my family, I have always considered her the smartest one, the most intelligent, the most insightful one, well... after myself, of course! "Loki smirks, arrogantly.

"Brother, we are still your family! "Thor retorts, with pathos.

" We will not face this topic now! " the god of Lies silences him, rather acidly.

"Good. So you gave me the big, big news. I guess that you might as well go now.. and take away my dinner! "the prisoner almost orders the other.

" But... Thor protests, while collecting his things.

"Do as I say. Now I really need to be on my own! "Loki insists.

" All right, I will go. "Thor gives in, but not entirely. " Not until I have received a kiss from you, c'mon. We haven't kissed each other yet tonight. " he adds putting down his stuff and trapping the youngest in his strong arms, kissing him with the fury of a warrior, which he is.

After minutes that seem eternal, Loki parts from him, looking dazed.

"Okay, you can go now." he mutters, but he does not sound convinced.

And also the handsome god of Thunder figures that out.

"Not yet, another kiss before I go, only one... " he mutters, smashing back his own lips on his interlocutor's, but this time the kiss is gentle and slow.

When, at the end of that kiss, they both re-open eyes that they had closed because of too much involvement, the result can be only one.

" But now I think you should go for real, Thor! " Loki comments, about an hour later. The brunet is fully naked, sweaty, panting, with his hair tousled, under a Thor equally naked, sweaty, panting and undone while he shows a totally pleased expression on his face.

"Yes, I think so, too! "the blond agrees, donning hastily disappearing.

At the end of the training, taking advantage of that Volstagg and Hogun are already gone, Thor approaches Sif, but she is engaged in a kiss with Fandral, after that, for a twist of fate, they found themselves fighting against each other.

"How you could see, my darling, I abandon my infallible amatory arts during the battle and prove my worth. I guess how the defeat can burn, now! "Fandral chuckles, caressing her face with the back of his hand, while the other puts his sword back in its sheath.

" Sif, I need to talk to you. " The future king tries to interrupt them, but the couple does not even seem to hear, let alone see him.

"Yeah, but I guess you know how to soothe this burning defeat! " the beautiful warrior moans seductively, earning another kiss.

Thor pretends to clear his throat, to be heard and, this time the other two finally realize his presence.

" Oh, sorry Thor! "Sif gasps, a bit embarrassed. "Do you want to talk about something? "

" Yes, but, if you want ,you can stay, too, Fandral, indeed, I might need your help, too. " their interlocutor answers.

"Uh? " the blond warrior frowns.

"It's for the grand ball that there will be in two days, is not it? " the insightful Sif figure out.

"But… how? Did you already know?" the god of Lightning goggles his eyes, astonished.

"The question is ' who does not know? ' "Fandral chuckles. "Your mother, the queen, has already spread the news everywhere! " he nforms the other.

" And I predict a large flood, since the crown prince in question! " the girl wittily winks at him.

" The point is that I do not want! it " Thor protests.

"Have you tried to talk to her?" Sif questions him.

"When mother decided to do something, there's no way to make her change her mind. Besides, she hates deleting some events. I do not think she's still completely forgiven my father for having suspended the Coronation. Mother had worked so hard to make the amazing preparations and she still retorts on father for that, whenever she has the chance! "the god of Thunder reveals.

"So I don't see any solution, you must go and entertain all those maidens! "Fandral comments.

"This is out of the question! " Thor protests vigorously.

"Telling the truth is always the most convenient thing! "his friend insists.

"In this case, I just cannot say the truth, because it is one of the two involved pars to disagree! "Thor strikes back, but only Sif, of course, realizes what he means.

" Anyway, Thor, Fandral is right, you should know that lies have short legs! "Sif states.

" I would not say so, Loki seems to me quite tall! " Thor jokes about it.

"But he should be a giant! I guess this must mean something!" Sif counters, winning the last word on the matter.

"And anyway, there is another solution : I could introduce myself with an alleged girl I met in the last days and disappoint all the others ladies' expectations. "the future king plots. "But I absolutely need a girl who is not yet known here. On Midgard Natasha would kick my ass very violently, but most of all I would become the target of Clint's painful arrows. If I asked a favor like this to Jane, she would probably shaved my head off and Darcy, due to female friends' support, would manifest the same hatred towards me! " the prince contemplates aloud all the possibilities.

"So where do you think you can find a girl that could play this role for you? "the fascinating swordsman questions him.

Thor shows him a grin that bodes nothing good.

" Fandral, my dear friend, companion of many adventures, that's why I'm turning to you. Come on, with all your one-night-only ex-girlfriends in all the kingdoms, you must have kept in touch with someone, right? "

"Ex-girlfriends? " Sif puts on the alert, watchful, while her pretty face darkens, because she does not like at all that conversation.

"Thor! What the heck are you babbling about? By now I 'm a happily married man, I have no interest in this kind of entertainment anymore! "Fandral asserts, aseptic, but he chooses the wrong words, very badly.

" Entertainment? So, your precious ex- girlfriends were just entertainment to you, right? What's this? Does it mean that perhaps I'm a diversion, too? " Sif makes the third degree to him, starting to get nervous and increasing her tone.

"Thor! Did you see it the awkward situations which you put me in? "Fandral whispers at his friend, stepping back and starting to fear the worst.

"My love, you know that this is only the past. " he tries to mollify her.

" Pig! " his neo- wife snaps.

" But no, sweetheart! "Fandral replies, but only makes things worse.

" Do I look really so sweet, my dear? " She challenges him, taking her trusty stick as weapon.

"Oh, Thor, for the record, I let Fandral win on purpose, before. You know, his ego occasionally needs to be refreshed! " she confesses to her friend, before launching to chase her hubby who, very wisely, has already run away.

\- I'm afraid they cannot help me. - Thor sighs, upset, watching them disappear over the horizon.

" It's so strange to find you awake! "Thor, exclaims crossing the threshold.

" Well, well, someone is very witty tonight! " Loki rolls his eyes. " As if I always fell asleep! "

" Well, I assure you that in the last days it happens quite frequently. " the eldest points out.

Loki prefers not to add anything, but apparently also Thor does, because he's the first to change the subject.

"Well, brother, are you hungry, at least tonight? " he asks him, ready to uncover the dish that he brought with him.

"You bet, I'm starving, I cannot wait to put something under my teeth! "the youngest nods, approaching to the table, where the other has put his dinner.

"Tonight there's a tasty steak for you! "the blond reveals, lifting the lid with a grin.

As soon as the smell of barbecued tickles the sensitive god of Lies' nostrils, because he definitely changes his mind and rushes to the bathroom, as quickly as possible, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Loki, are you okay? "Thor knocks at the door, but come the unmistakable noises in response, while Loki is in the throes of an unprecedented nausea.

As soon as he's done with it, he washes his mouth with water and returns to the other room.

" Put it back on its container and keep it far away from me! " Loki orders, indicating the steak.

" But, Loki, I understand the nervousness about this situation, but you have to force yourself to eat something. " Thor insists, obviously concerned, in obedience to his request.

" Not tonight! "Loki reiterates, with his stomach still upside down. " Just tell me, have you got any news about the big ball? " He asks.

" No, unfortunately I cannot count on the help of who I thought could have helped me. "the other shakes his head, rueful.

"However, it 's all your fault! " Loki snaps, soon after.

" My fault? And for what? "the blond frowns.

" If you had not spurred Sif to confide her truefeelings to Fandral, they would never have ended up together, the less they would be married, so mother would not have had certain ideas and we would not be here to fry our brains, oh well.. just mine, on how to solve this damn problem "the brunet clarifies, acidly.

" But in doing so, not even the things between you and me would become clear. It 's true, there wouldn't be this situation, but there wouldn't even be a 'you and I ' as a ' we ', we would not be together. "Thor points out.

" Perhaps it would be better that way for everyone! " Lets out Loki, in a fit of unwarranted evilness, which he repent immediately, even if it is too late.

" Ah, so is this what you think about us? "the god of Thunder hisses, with a nervous reaction, ready to leave.

"No, Thor, forgive me, I did not mean what I said. " the youngest stops him, grabbing his forearm. " It wasn't right, you're always so good to me... and I've treated you so bad! " he continues, starting to cry, astonishing first of all himself other than his interlocutor.

" Loki, are you sure you're okay? You're so weird... "his brother mumbles, with considerable apprehension in his voice.

"I... I do not know. " Loki mutters, trying to recover and resume being his usual self.

Thor' worried look turns into a pissed off one.

"I understood your game, you know? It ' another one of your tricks. You're trying to move me, but this time I won't fall for it. I 'm leaving now, so next time you will learn to hold off your deadly silver tongue! "the blond snaps, freeing himself from his grip.

Despite the tense situation in which they are now and all the problems he has faced in the space of one evening, it's another the impelling need Loki feels, and it becomes more and more urgent, becoming an irrevocable necessity.

"Make love to me. " the brunet exhorts him.

Thor turns abruptly, vaguely reminding of a Midgardian cartoon, with his mouth left open in stupid amazement, almost touching the floor with his jaw.

"What? "

" You heard me. "

" No, Loki! " the eldest refuses. " I'm not going to make love with you. I'm still angry, very much! "

"Good. Then just have sex with me! " Loki replies, as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

It does not leave at his listener even the time to reply, because he approaches dangerously to him, as sensual as a cat.

" I'm not asking for your forgiveness, Thor, I'm just asking for you to pick me up and do to me whatever you want! " he pushes the blond on his bed, reaching him with a leap and starting to unbutton his own tunic with lust.

"You make me so angry when you think you can have anything you want, just because you made some sexy moves "Thor snaps, trying to break free, but he trembles with delight when the brunet grabs firmly his virility, still trapped in his pants.

"Oh yeah, please, show me how angry you are! " Loki exhorts him languidly and finally manages to trigger the bomb that he wants to blow up.

A powerful, angry, blond and... horny bomb.

( End I )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll still like it.
> 
> Bonus points if you figured out what's happening to Loki (it's so much fun writing of him like that XDDD )
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try not to make you wait for too long for next chapter, but, I can't promise anything :/


	19. X II: Sabotage and surpises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for comments and kudos, you’re lovely people ^^
> 
> Sorry, it’s not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine :/

Chapter X II: Sabotage and Surprises

 

 

Loki is lying on the bed, naked, happy and devastated, while still angry, Thor wears his clothes and walks away without saying a word, slamming the door with conviction.

"This situation has to stop! “Loki says to himself, rolling is eyes, before letting himself fall exhausted on the mattress.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------

"I’d never thought I'd see you tonight.”  Loki states, when he sees Thor come back at sunset.

“I could not let my little brother starve for so long!” Thor shrugs, handing the dinner to him.

This time it's roast chicken and there is no interference, therefore, after two days, Loki can finally enjoy an entire meal.

Thor is happy to see him eat with such an appetite, so happy that he even seems to have forgotten why he was angry with his little brother.

"Thor, about what I said last night, I...” the younger prince attempts to return to the subject, at the end of dinner, but Thor indicates that there is no reason to talk about it.

“No matter how sharp it can be sometimes, your tongue can also do much more interesting things!” he smiles, sitting next to the brunet and pulling him for a tender kiss that tastes like chicken... and reconciliation.

“About tomorrow, I have the solution! We have not found a way to cancel this event, right? It does not matter, it means that the we’ll damage it.”  Loki sentences, animated by the light that lights his face up whenever he plots something new.

“What do you have in mind exactly? “the blond’s curiosity grows.

"Everyone thinks you're adorable...  what if you were not at all?” the beautiful god of Mischief smirks.

"Do you have any suggestions?” the gorgeous god of Lightning smiles, intrigued by the idea.

“To begin with, remember the day of your coronation? Oh, what a silly question, of course you do remember!” Loki chuckles. “Well, if there's one thing that irritated your father from the very beginning, it was... "

\------------------------------------------------

“Perfect, now I know what  to do! “Thor nods at the end of all those explanations.

"I'm sure it will work. It 's a bit drastic as method, but certainly effective!” Loki states.

“But now I have to run to Midgard. “ The older announces.

“But why? “ The other frowns.

“Because today I went to visit my friends and I had established with them an alternative plan, but now I think it's not necessary anymore.” he explains.

“May I know what it was?” The younger god grows curios.

"Of course. They suggested to simulate an attack by Chitauri. For two geniuses of science as Tony and Bruce it would have been a piece of cake! But also the others would have helped their way. Now I’d better go to stop them, while there is still time." Thor reveals to him.

“And I thought I had a drastic plan! “Loki chuckles, dismissing him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s the night of the big ball, the only occasion in which Loki can’t receive the usual visit from his brother.

Not that missing dinner is a problem, after all rest he’s so tense that it would not be able to swallow even a crumb of bread. He wanders endlessly back and forth across the room.

\-  What if it did not work? What if Thor forgot the instructions that I gave him? And what if those coquettes found him enjoyable anyway? -  he almost fries his mind with all those doubts.

\- No, I cannot stay here.. I have got to know, I have got to see. I have to find a way to get out of here and... -

As he thinks, his is blurred out of the blue, his head starts to spin wildly and he staggers, fortunately falling on something soft: his bed.

Loki has never been suffering from dizziness. It can’t be a coincidence and he knows it very well.

\- Drowsiness, then the lack of appetite, the nausea, those continual and inexplicable mood swings... and the desire to make love, more than usual. And now this... -  he ponders,  while he’s unbuttoning his tunic to better observe the torso, almost has the impression that his breasts are slightly swollen and they ache.

A strange awareness hits him, in a mixture of surprise, denial, acceptance, and... happiness.

****************************** (In the meantime )

The person in charge at the ball has announced his name for over half an hour, but Thor seems to be nowhere to be found.

Well hidden from everyone, in the distance, the blond god is laughing, waiting for a moment that is insolent enough to make his appearance.

Just as Loki confessed to him, Thor knows that the day of his coronation, his delay had already considerably put the All father in a bad mood and now he wants to repeat the experience, taking it to the maximum.

After  forty minutes since the ball began, Thor finally shows himself along the corridor among various cheers, cheers that fade and eventually disappear as soon as everyone understand what the prince is doing.

As a matter of fact, repeating events that have already occurred, Thor is making his trusty Mjolnir spin and rotate with great skill, giving a useless and pompous show of himself.

Odin, sitting at the throne with Frigga, watches him from afar, but as soon as their eyes meet, Thor understands that his plan is working, also judging by his mother’s disappointed expression.

"I would blame the alcohol of his unseemly behavior, but what worries me more is that Thos is completely sober, or at least so he seems! “ Frigga states, angrily.

"I understand how you feel about that, my dear. I just know that right now I have a strong desire to banish our son again, but on a much less hospitable Realm than Midgard!” The king mutters annoyed.

“Let’s wait for the progress of the evening. You cannot judge so early, since it’s just the beginning.” the Queen wisely sentences, earning approval from  her husband.

With remarkable swagger, Thor wanders through the hall of the grand ball, eyeing down all the girls there, until one of the most courageous ladies steps forward.

"My Lord, it is an honor to be able to talk to you. I am Grinya. “ A comely maiden introduces herself. She has long auburn hair with rolls, collected in an elegant chignon. Her violet eyes stare at him with devotion.

Thor smiles, bringing her wrist to his mouth, for a gallant kiss on her hand.

“The honor is all mine, Clymia. “ He replies.

“Pardon my eagerness to correct you, but it would be _Grynia_.” the girl smiles at him, though she’s a bit irritated.

"Of course, forgive me. So, tell me a little about you, Lydia.” The prince persists, maintaining the proper seriousness.

“Grynia! “Reiterates the girl, a little angrier this time.

“Listen to me, soon I will be your king and I can decide anything, even change your name if I consider it appropriate! “Thor sentences icily, removing every desire the girl had to deepen his knowledge.

As a fact, she goes away, insulted, leaving the place to the next, unsuspecting victim, who has not had the opportunity to hear their speeches.

 

“Clorinne, you said, right? “ The god of Thunder asks for confirmation and the interrogated girl, a blonde with lively hazel eyes, nods happily.

"It ' a pleasure to make your acquaintance! “ She smiles at him.

“If I am not indiscreet, may I ask what kept you from taking part earlier at this evening in your honor? “She asks, already dreaming about the moment when she will dance with his soon to be king.

"You're not indiscreet at all. The enemies of the kingdom attacked me and I had to fight!”  The blond invents.

“Oh, you are so brave, you’re never afraid of the danger!” the blonde adulates him, full of admiration, resisting the urge to take his hand in hers.

"It's not dangerous, it's fun! “He chuckles. “Especially when with my own bare hands I managed to rip one of the agressors’ the arm and... "

Clorinne pales, fading to a greenish hue.

"I... I don’t feel very well...” She babbles, in need to get away as soon as possible.

While she tries to leave the ball, unobtrusively, Thor is already dealing with the third candidate, a girl with long, silky brown hair and eyes that are as black as night.

“And so, Thayna, you like animals, huh?” Thor converses, asking her a question.

“Oh yes, I have two poodles and three kittens at home!”  She nods, her eyes sparkling.

“I also like animals a lot, but mostly large beasts, especially when I hunt and kill them personally. You cannot imagine how good it feels to plant an ax or a sword between the eyes of a deer. A determined, fast blow and it’s done! I also have fun cutting the throat of a wild boar. If you want I'll take you with me to hunt with the first light of dawn! “Thor suggests.

“Oh, no! Those poor animals! You are such a brute!” Thayna almost yelps, in a deep state of shock.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“My beloved Queen, I assure you that I will love your son as my king, when he rises to the throne, but, please, do not ask me to love him as my partner, I would not be able to do that, ever!“ One of the girls justifies with the Queen, getting a maternal and understanding nod from her, before leaving.

This is not the first girl who has exposed the arguments of that kind to the woman and the room is now almost deserted.

Furious, Frigga gets up from her throne, advancing toward the son.

"It seems that  I have not met any girl that arouses my interest.” The prince justifies, with an innocent expression and a shrug.

"Thor!“ the Queen silences him, with an authoritative tone and a look that does not allow any replies.

“Can you explain to me the meaning of this charade? Because it was only a charade, am I right? What I saw tonight was not my son!” She asserts imperatively.

“Yes, mother, it was a hoax.” Thor decides to confess, changing attitude. “I've seen you so excited for this ball that I didn’t manage to make you give up... but the truth is I am not ready to take a wife, so I tried my best, or rather my worst to make all those girls run away, preventing them from giving another try in the future."

"You should have told me about it, I'm your mother, you know you can tell me everything.” Frigga hugs him, forgetting any animosity.

“Forgive me, but I found the courage just now.” Thor lowers his head sadly, as a child when he feels guilty about something.

"Those poor girls, you really terrified them for sure! I saw one burst in tears, who knows what you tell her!" the woman says, but she looks slightly amused.

“Father. Where is him?” Thor asks her, being aware that he has to apologise with him, too.

“Oh, I think he went away after the second girl who you rejected. He does not like certain shows and you risked to be banished once more, you know? But do not worry, I will explain to him how things actually are.” the caring Queen assures him.

“Thank you, mother.” Thor looks at her grateful, ready to leave.

“Not so fast, my dear. “Frigga stops him. “First you have to tell me the real reason why you do not want to take a wife.” she urges him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s' for Loki.” Thor replies, without mince words.

“I beg your pardon?” His mother stares at him puzzled.

"I mean, have you got any idea how much effort we made to get closer? An engagement, now, would undermine our relationship once again, it would take me time, precious time that I want to dedicate to heal my relationship with him” The prince hastens to justify.

“Oh, Thor, your intent is a very noble, if you're willing to make such a sacrifice!” She smiles touched.

"It's never a sacrifice when it comes to Loki.” Thor replies, leaving his mother, who watches him go away.

It is not the first time she has the feeling that her son’s words conceal much more of what Thor actually says and a doubt begins to make its way in her mind.

 

 

It’s past midnight, but despite the late hour, Thor knows that there is an event that he can’t miss.

He smiles when, coming in, he finds Loki still awake.

“Loki, it was an utter success!” He commences, cheerful, kissing him, but the younger god cuts him off with a simple gesture of his hand, moving the blond away.

“We need to talk, Thor.” He announces with a serious face.

"Is it a good or bad ‘we need to talk’? “Thor asks for confirmation, growing agitated.

"Well, it’s up to you. “Loki replies, taking a deep breath before he blurts out the truth without any other thoughts. "Thor... I'm pregnant! "

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, evil cliff.. XD  
> sorry if I didn’t put the warning before, it would be such a too big spoiler
> 
> From now on it’s a mpreg fic (I know that Loki can be pregnant because he change his shapes and can turn into a female .. but it’s not the first time someone writes about Loki doing that even remaining a male, so , pleeeease, concede me that ^^ ) 
> 
> Hope you’ll still like it :)
> 
> p.s. if some of you also know Muse (the rock band) , I'll be more than happy if you want to check out my newest story 'And we were kissing gods' , which is a crossover between those tow fandoms ^^


	20. XI I: Weird coincidences, granted mess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> sorry for late, thanks for your amazing support, comments, kudos, bookmarks ... you’re just too kind <3   
> and sorry, un-beta-ed chapter again, but I swear that this time I re-read, lol XD  
> enjoy! ^^

Chapter XI I : Weird coincidences, granted mess!

"You’ve just said... that you are regnant, haven’t you?” Thor questions his brother, suddenly feeling his legs so weak that he must sit down on the floor.

Loki snorts, while standing still in the middle of the room.

"I can say my brain is regnant in my mind, but I can’t say the same about you if you deny that you’ve heard me very clearly!"

"But... I do not understand.” Thor mutters, rubbing his face with one hand, frustrated.

"There's not much to understand, Thor. I am pregnant. Pregnancy. Child-bearing. I’m expecting a....” the brunet retorts impatiently.

“Loki, I did not ask you to give me synonyms, I asked you to explain to me how it can be possible!” Thor, insists, more and more confused about the whole situation.

"You’re using such a scholar word as ' synonyms’? Geez, big brother, staying with me makes you more cultured!” Loki mocks him.

In response, Thor continues to stare grimly at him.

“You are not supposed to get pregnant!” the blond decides to come back to the main topic.”I mean, yes, you've given birth to that horse that then you gave to our father, but you have become a horse to have it... but when we... well... one of the many times that we loved each other... you didn’t become a woman... did you?”

“First, do not you dare to call him vulgarly ' horse ', my Sleipnir is so much more” Loki snaps, insulted.”After all he’s your nephew.. or step-nephew, whatever!” he mumbles.”And second... for Odin’s sake, Thor! If you are not able to tell the difference between men and women you have serious troubles!” He makes fun of the blond without restrains.

Thor does not mention even a semblance of reaction and continues to stare at the brunet impassively, waiting for an answer.

Loki does not know whether banging his own head against the wall or smashing his step-brother’s head.

“Dammit, you idiot, of course not! I’ve never became a woman in those moments!” he decides to give Thor the confirmation that he craves, with a hysterical attitude.

Thor at first seems relieved, but then his expression returns confused and he frowns.

“But then how could have it happen?”

“What do you want me to say? Perhaps it is a property of the Frost Giants’, but, for whatever strange reason, your father never wanted me to deepen the research on that  race, my race!” Loki complains at the memory. ”Or maybe it's because, whether your father takes my powers or not away from me, I am still a magician, the most powerful of Asgard, without false modesty. And magic can do everything. So congratulations, big brother, you have bought the full package of possibilities for this to happen and the fault is yours alone, gourd!” The younger god tries to explain.

"My fault?”Thor looks at him puzzled, pointing at himself.

"Of course! You should use those Midgardian precautions. They’re a little crude in their simplicity but very effective!” Loki instructs him.

“But are we sure that you're pregnant?”  
That’s the question that the reckless Thor dares to formulate, at his own risk and peril.

“Do you dare to doubt my word?” Loki thunders, furiously.

“Well, little brother, let me remind you that if you’re called the god of Lies there is a reason!” the older god teases him.

Loki feels deeply offended, even if he does not show it.

“Okay, funny god. If you do not trust my feelings, because, believe me, there are things that you can be absolutely certain of without any proof, go and come back here with a stupid test!”

“A test of what?” the god of Thunder scratches his head, confused.

Loki holds his head in his hands, taking large breaths, to cool off the increasing nervousness.

“But of course, if you do not know about the Midgardian precautions, I should have supposed you couldn’t know about that, either!” He mutters to himself.

"Listen, Thor, despite their immeasurable primitiveness, the inhabitants of that Realm that you love so much happen not only to know how to prevent certain... natural events, but they are also able to confirm those incidents, using rustic tools, very functional. Pregnancy tests, indeed. You know, it consists of packaging containing...” The younger prince begins his explanation, filled with an unusual patience.

\-------------------------------------

“Really... do you have to… to.... over there?” Thor summarizes shocked at the end of that explanation.

“Yes, Thor, it works like that. It may not be the apex of elegance, but no one has ever complained about it so far” Loki snorts, unnerved.

“And where did you say that I can find this test?”

“In places called pharmacies. Despite the late hour, there are always some still open to cope with any emergency. And I assure you that this is an emergency!” The brunet sentences “I also guess that you need some Midgardian money, I'm sure some of your father's adviser will help you with the business.” he instructs the blond with more detached tone.

Thor is ready to leave the tower to do as requested.

\--------------------------------

"It was not easy to find a pharmacy still open, but... here we go!”Thor mutters, returning about an hour later, handing Loki the box containing the test.

“It was not meant to be easy!” Loki chuckles. He was waiting for Thor to come back. He took the opportunity to take a quick nap, which is why he appears so fresh and rested, while Thor almost falls asleep.

“It says here that it is more advisable to take the test in the morning.” The god of Chaos comments, by reading the instructions.

This is enough to wake Thor up and the blond’s grim scowl is a clear message for Loki.

“But I guess we won’t mind about this detail and I’ll do it now!” The younger prince instantly corrects himself.

“You guess right!” The blond confirms, with a veiled threat in his tone.

Loki takes with him the box, closes the bathroom door and when it is time he asks Thor to reach him.

The future king of Asgard would have imagined anything but sit in a bath with his brother to observe the chemical reaction of a strip of paper in contact with a given liquid, as if his life depended on that.

As a matter of fact, his life depends on that for real and in those minutes that never seem to pass by a thousand thoughts cross his mind.

Finally, Mother Nature decides to display its bizarre verdict.

“You see it too, Thor, don’t you? Two strips, two very visible strips!” The brunet says, looking more closely at the paper.

“Yes, I see.”  Thor recognizes Thor, still a little shocked.

Unfortunately, he comes up with the unhappiest question ever.

“But are you sure that it is my own baby?”

In response, Loki throws against him one after the other all the books that he has required to read in all those months and, yes, there are several ones.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch!” Thor complains, being hit in every accessible point: head, shoulders, face, knees and so on.

“Do you think that... now even I do not know for how long... I'm dating other people?” Loki roars.”Either I had this baby with you or with a gnat that flew into my room!” He adds, with an acidity that exceeds the permitted level.

Unfortunately for him, Thor doesn’t even try to improve his ability to replicate.

“Well, you would be able to procreate even with that!” He chuckles, closing his mouth just in time to avoid having a tooth cracked by the hundreds of books that land on his face, which is the only sign of response from a utterly pissed off Loki.

“Ouch, but how many books have I brought to you?” Thor nearly repents Thor, since right now he’s a living bruise on legs.

"They are the same books of before, I picked them up and you haven’t even noticed that!” Loki explains coldly, before his hormones come back on ruthlessly attack.

Out of the blue, the anger gives way to despair and desperate he collapses on the bed, his face streaked with tears.

“But why do you have so many doubts? Don’t you want this baby?” the god of Chaos asks him, sobbing, shaking with tremors.

Thor is immediately next to his brother, clutching him into his powerful embrace, but being careful to dose appropriately his strength.

“Of course I do, you could not make me happier.” He whispers to him, stroking his jet black hair. “I will have a child with you. We’ll have our little baby to love and cuddle.” He continues, but then he alarms, parting from him, just to be able to face his eyes. “Wait, you want this baby, right?” He asks him.

Loki suffers once again from yet another sudden change in mood and he shows it, brutally pushing Thor from the bed, thus making him hit a point not yet sufficiently offended by the books.

“Ouch!” The blond complains for the umpteenth time, rubbing his side.

“Damn pin head! What kind of questions do you dare to ask?” Loki snaps, angry.”This is the happiest day of my life!” He adds, while his expression leads to a disturbingly wide grin, touched. “I'm so glad that you want this baby, too... after all I've done for you!”

Although visibly perplexed and astonished, Thor decides that it is best not to speculate on that ' all I've done for you ', because apart from trying to kill him, over and over again, he does not see other possible solutions, so he just merely nods.

“Well, now that I've given you this beautiful news, why don’t we sleep for a while?” The youngest suggests, with a very sweet tone, tapping the side of the bed still available.

As a matter of fact, if they had a Midgardian clock, it would indicate past two in the morning.

“How can I be sure that you are not going to violently push me down the bed again?” The oldest mutters, still a little sore, but taking his place next to brunet.

Loki bends on the blond’s face, closer and closer, for a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Is it enough for an answer?” He whispers, smiling.

And yes, it’s more than enough for Thor.

The god of Thunder pulls Loki against his chest, wrapping his free arm around his waist and preparing to turn off the light, sleeping with his beloved until the dawn will allow him to.

\--------------------------------------------

Thor 's back in his room shortly after the arrival of dawn.

A few hours later, while he still rests for the labors of the night, compounded by the weight of that news, though wonderfully pleasing; in some other room of the castle, more specifically the royal hall, there is great turmoil, because of a visit.

"My king, my queen, we wanted you to be the first to know about it, now that we have the absolute certainty.” Sif commences, tenderly embraced to her husband.

“Yes, the Elders have just confirmed our assumptions.” Fandral adds, before taking a break and exchange a knowing look with his wife.

“We're expecting a baby!” They proclaim in unison, joyful and smiling.

“Oh, that's such a wonderful news, my dear ones!” The queen beams.

“I always love to know that we are going to have a subject more in our Realm” The good-natured king smiles.

“According to the Elders, it seems that the child was conceived during our wedding night.” Sif informs them, smug.

"Yeah, it's no wonder that I know how to do my duty as a man and fertilize my partner in one shot!” The handsome swordsman brags, puffed of himself.

His better half’s elbow arrives on time, painful and direct in his stomach.

“Ouch! But what...” He tries to complain, to no avail.

“Excuse me? Let's hear, which credit you would exactly have?” the beautiful and proud female warrior grows nervous.

“Oh, of course, my beloved! The credit is fully yours and of your welcoming ovules!” Her husband instantly corrects.

That little scene entertains Frigga, while it sounds a bit of déjà vu to Odin.

“Oh dear, we have to organize everything, I will prepare a reception in your honor, so that you can announce the happy event!” Frigga strives, rising from her throne to meet the future mother.

"Oh no, my queen, that's the point. We would like to keep the news confidential, at least for the first few months, but we felt right to confess it to at least the two of you, as a sign of our deep respect.” Sif explains, while lovingly caressing her belly.

“Oh, I see. And how are you going to hide the fact that you’re pregnant? In the coming months people will begin to notice it.” The queen cares for her, with a motherly attitude.

After all, Sif is about the same age as Thor.

“Oh, dear, it’s enough to look at your face to figure it out, you're so radiant!” she adds, stealing a smile from the girl.

"We have already thought about everything, my Majesty. Sif will stay with the Amazons. She has already made them aware and as a result of their serene olden they will be more than happy to offer her the tranquility and the isolation she needs.” Fandral explains.

"That's right. We’ll tell the others that I was called on a mission. I will leave in the early afternoon.” Sif announces.

“It seems to me a wise choice and we will keep your secret safe.” Odin approves.

“So my beloved will stay away from training. You know, she insisted that I let the do everything normally, but if you can forget it. It needs complete rest!” The blond reiterates.

“Yes, of course, I know that you cannot wait to get rid of me to enjoy your time alone and resume your bad habits as a single man!” The brunet accuses him, tugging his ear violently.

“Ouch, ouch, but no, my cookie, what are these slanders against me? You know I’ll miss you so much, you and the creature that you’re pregnant with. I will wait for you at home, calm and patient as only a devoted husband can be.” He assures her.

"You’d better do that, because I have also displayed numerous spies around the kingdom that will tell me every faux pas of yours!” She warns him before secluding in a corner with Frigga to establish every detail of her absence.

Meanwhile, Odin leaves his throne to approach Fandral, showing him in need of some male solidarity.

“I love my wife, really, but sometimes it seems to me that the marriage is the reign of terror!” Fandral confides, in all sincerity, casting from a distance a prudent look in the direction of his wife, which fortunately is not paying attention at him.

“It’s their power, my young friend. They terrorize us, but at the same time we feel lost without them by our side!” The wise king sentences, taking care to do the same thing with Frigga, but she is not paying any attention as well committed as she is to converse with that girl who for some time she has wished she could become her daughter in law.  
The queen realized that she was destined to someone else, but mostly that her son’s destiny is going to be different.

“And you know what? As mothers they become even worse!” The king feels compelled to add.”And to think that Frigga is not even their biological mother, but woe betide whoever dares to touch her children. When I banished Thor from the kingdom or when I initially forced Loki to fast she denied me access to the royal bed!” The the king feels in the right mood for such confidences.

“Damn! I do not if I’m comforted or not hearing that.” Fandral begins to be seriously concerned.

(end Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mess in next part ^^  
> I hope you had fun with this one, let me know, please ;)


	21. XI II: Weird coincidences, granted mess!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!!  
> thanks to everyone and sorry for this huge late, but translating this always takes me soo long!!
> 
> un-betaed and quickly re-read so, sowwy for mistakes (by the way, wherever in direct speeches I use complete forms such us ‘do not ‘ ‘cannot’ ‘would not’ , it’s intentional, okay? ^^ I like the Asgardian people to speak in such a elaborate way XD )
> 
> Have fun ^^

XI II: Weird coincidences, granted mess!  
   
“Brother! I could not wait till sunset to come to see you, no, see you two again. Now my love for you is worth twice as much!” Thor declares, running inside the tower and gluing his lips to Loki.

“I'll pretend that you were not so damn sentimental! “Loki snaps away from him, pretending to be annoyed, because he will never admit it, but his brother’s attitude doesn’t bother him at all.

“Guess what? I did the test again this morning. And I'll reconfirm. I'm really pregnant, one hundred percent! “ the brunet reiterates.

“It was enough to have the test yesterday! “Thor says, putting his dinner on the table.

"I know, but I'll tell you what... it is such a pleasant pastime!” The god of the Mischief shrugs.

“Loki! I guess that those devices have any purpose, save the fun!”  The God of Thunder weakly protests.

"I know. And ' that I was bored! And in any case I could not do more, in the box there were only two tests and I do not suppose you do not want to buy some others for me.” Loki figures out.

“You guess right! “ Thor sentences impassive, crossing his arms over his chest. “Among other things, making that request has caused me considerable embarrassment, especially when the lady began to go into too many details... I do not know, for me one was as good as another! "

"But you've chosen well. You know, I read all the instructions better. This also gave you the possibility  to calculate the exact time when conception occurred.” Loki smiles, moving closer to his supper.

“Are you saying that you're really able to tell me when it happened? “Thor grows curios, sitting next to youngest.

“The night we returned from the wedding of your stupid friends. Do not you find it wonderful? "He continues, cutting his steak gracefully.

“Well, to be honest, I would have liked that it had occurred during one of our standard... quieter love sessions! “ The oldest murmurs, in considerable embarrassment.

“To me it could not be better than that. That night had been special, this has made it even more special.”  the other reveals between mouthfuls.

“And then I was the sentimental, eh?” Thor makes fun of him.

"I'd like you did not try to make me choke with my own dinner! “Loki snaps, annoyed, amusing the blonde even more.

 ------------------------------------------

“You did not tell anyone, did you?”Loki asks him at the end of the evening, as they exchange some carefree cuddling, lying in bed, but fully clothed.

"Without your consent? I could never do that. On the other hand, if you do not approve that I disclose the news of our relationship, I do not think that you will approve...” Thor figures out, before being interrupted.

"That's right, I will not, mainly because this is even more difficult to accept. Let's take our time, moreover, there is no possibility that someone may come to know, right? “Loki urges him, stroking his indomitable, long golden locks.

"You're right.” The other smiles. "There would be only one outstanding issue.” Thor whispers, teasing his side with a finger.

“What?” The brunet raises an eyebrow.

“We can’t make love yet, right?” The blonde asks.

In response, Loki laughs.

“Of course we can, you idiot! Do you really think we could withstand nine months without doing it? "

Loki has just the time to say that, before finding himself on top of him, with a jump instantly.

"Yes, but easy, Thor, easy! And sweet. You know what sweet means? “Loki is recommended, a little suspicious.

“Yes, I know.” His mate smiles at him and the kiss that he gives him right after they make every previous doubt fade away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passes by, without revealing their secret to anyone. It has become healthy routine : from one side Loki, which is divided between morning sickness, unfriendly mood swings, hormones in an uproar and hysteric attacks and on the other side Thor, which day by day  turns  more and more thoughtful, protective and helpful towards the one who is bringing their baby.

Truth must be said, the god of Chaos takes a little advantage of this powerful influence that he has on his beloved.

But there is one night that complicate Thor’s life  and it’s not part of one of Loki’s cunning plans, but is dictated by natural laws that respond to the name of ' cravings '.

And Loki realizes it, immediately after they have made love.

"I want French fries! “ He exclaims peremptorily.

“Loki! But... I guess it’s almost two o’clock in the morning!” Thor tries to reason with him.

“Do not you think I know that? The point is that I do not care. I want them! And I also want coffee. All together!” The brunet commands hysterically.

“But... you've never even tasted coffee so far!” The meticulous Thor points out, although he’s already beginning to dress in a hurry.

Loki chuckles impertinent.

“And who told you that? Between my plans of conquest I had the time to try out some specialties of that Realm and I loved it! And now I want it, with the French fries! "He insists, in a tone that does not allow replies.

 “Coffee and French fries? But it is the worst of combinations ever! “Thor mutters in disgust.

Loki glares at him glacially.

“I do what I... "

“What you want, I know. “ The warrior anticipates him, snorting.

“No, what * she * wants! “ The former wizard corrects him, pointing to his belly, that now at the end of the second month is beginning to get noticed.

Thor stares at him stunned, almost losing his balance.

"S-she? “ He babbles in disbelief.

“Yes, I hadn’t talked about it with you yet, because I still had some doubts, but now I’m utterly sure. It’s a female. And I don’t need any pathetic test. I just know. I can feel it. “Loki informs him, with a smile.

This is enough to convince Thor that, thanks to the fact that he owns the Tesseract, so he doesn’t have to bother Heimdall every time, he needs to rush to Midgard.

And at that hateful time of the night Thor knows that only one man can help him and he knows where he can find him.

He arrives at Stark house and within a few minutes Jarvis is getting ready to do his duty.

“Sir, I believe it’s important.” The ' handyman - butler - assistant ' announces with his metallic voice.

Losing his dialectic battle against that jewel of technology, Tony reaches his unexpected guest at the lobby, dressed in an elegant gray silk pajamas with black stripes, with his shirt open, thinking of some kind of impending threat.

While Thor tries to explain the reasons of his visit, with soft footsteps of bare feet coming down the stairs, Steve goes down floor, rubbing his eyes.

“What's going on? It’s 3:49 a.m. ...” The soldier mutters.

\- Dammit, so it was later than two in the morning! – Thor figures out,  while he feels increasingly uncomfortable, having the feeling of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, although the reason why is right.

However, the Asgardian can’t help but observe bewildered Steve, since he’s wearing only an AC / DC T-shirt... and nothing else.

Steve finally realizes that and blushes uncontrollably.

"It is not as it seems!” he cries alarmed, finding shield behind Tony, but then he thinks about  what is wearing. "No, oh well, forget it, it *is* as it seems!” he gives in.

"So, god of Insomnia, would you mind to explain to me what you’re doing at my house at 3:52? “Tony asks, eyeing one of the digital clocks in the room. “And anyway, you're a wonder with that T-shirt! “ He winks towards Steve, who blushes even more.

"You're right. It’s an unusual time... but I'm here because Loki is pregnant and has cravings, but I do not know where else I could find French fries and coffee.” Thor confesses, talking as fast as possible.

Tony is so angry that he could begin to smoke at any moment.

“You, doped surfer, if you want to clean my fridge out a ) do it on a more acceptable time of the day and b) at least don’t resort to such stupid excuses! “He says, appealing to all his self-control to maintain a semblance of calm.

But Thor’s insistence doesn’t allow him to do that for long.

"But it's the truth! “ The divine warrior affirms again.

“By doing of spending so much time with him, now you become a liar like your brother! “The millionaire replies, pungently.

Now Thor is the one who must strive to remain calm and it’snot easy when you touch a point so crucial.

"Do not you dare!” The Asgardian growls.

“Jarvis, prepare my armor and, Thor, you’d better start to run! “Tony warns him, with a tone as  glacial as his look, while he wears the special bracelets and walk towards the terrace.

"Let’s talk about it... “Thor urges him, before shaking his hammer wildly and flying away cautiously.

"On 3:56 am I DON’T  talk. I just and only attack! “Tony roars and chases him, jumping from the ledge and waiting for the armor to reach him.

Steve rushes to the ledge to see him go up, relieved that it went all for the best, because with that reckless man who now he finds himself engaged with he can’t never be quiet.

“But Toooony! The fondue! “ The soldiers whines, since they had very different plans for that night.

Tony kisses him before putting the mask on.

"Don’t worry, little mouth made of roses, will not take me long! “He announces, before disappearing at supersonic speed.

\---------------------------------------

“Well, I've dented at least three-quarters of my armor, thus giving work to Jarvis for hours, but at least you earned your stupid prize!”Tony mutters, returning from their struggle, about twenty minutes later, battered, but more sedated, while pouring coffee into a tall, thermal glass which then he closes with a special plastic cover.

“Let’s see it as a surplus of training, to keep us in shape! “ Thor strikes back. He’s also beaten in several places, but he has the satisfied air of one who knows that he won the fight.

Dummy, a mechanical arm that Tony is very fond of, finishes preparing the French  fries that it puts it in a container capable of keeping the hot temperature.

“You got what you wanted. Now go back to your pregnant brother and go away, I have chores to attend that are much more pleasant! “Tony mutters, stripped of his armor with every step he takes, while he went upstairs, where someone waits impatiently to restart where they had left off.

\---------------------------------------------

"Hello, there you go, long enough! “Loki mutters, while he’s enjoying all happy his fries, with intervals in gulps of coffee.

Thor looks at him in disgust, while the youngest stares at him better.

“Why do you have a black eye? “ He questions.

Thor tells him everything.

"Come here! “ Loki invites him to sit beside the brunet, at the end of his report. The blond obeys and the God of Chaos does nothing but focus for a few seconds, then he brings  a hand on the roughed up eye, giving Thor some relief through the cold he emits.

“Thank you. “Thor murmurs at the edge of emotion.

"Do not kid yourself. It’s *she* who cares to make you feel better! " The brunet-haired reveals, crabby.

The blonde bends over his partner's belly, placing a light kiss over there. "So thanks to you, baby.” He whispers.

This time it’s Loki the touched one and he would like to seal the moment with a kiss, but Thor denies that to him, because, no matter how much he loves him, after what Loki has eaten and drunken is really impossible to kiss him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks from that happening, attending at another meeting of the Avengers, Thor joins the others when he realizes that there’s no real meeting, but it’s a little party in his honor, organized by a certain someone who is the king of parties.

"Given that in a few months you will be... well, you'll be fathers! “Tony announces, making a confused face about it. "Uncle Tony’d better immediately make that baby understand who she has to deal with! “He smiles. “And all the other guys who wanted to contribute in some way! "

"This will be very helpful to Loki, after all you've told me that he loves to read, right? “Natasha says, handing him a book titled ' What to Expect When You're Expecting ', with a radiant young pregnant woman on the cover.

“Uh, yes, I am sure he will find it very interesting!” Thor smiles, thanking her.

"This is from me, because it’s good that babies learn from their early age how wonderful this sport is! “Clint says, handing Thor a small bow fitted with plastic arrows with rubber suction cup.

"I tried to make him desist!” The Russian spy adds,  disconsolate, shaking her head.

"But why? I find it a perfect toy!” The sharpshooter insists.

"Thank goodness you have other qualities that are not your taste in choosing gifts!” The astonishing redhead girl winks sexily at Clint.

"This is not anything scientific, but when I was a child I spent so many hours of fun... even if now it would just put my rage on a strain! “Bruce mutters, handing him a plastic cube with a handle.

“If you keep turning it, suddenly a funny stuffed animal jumps out then you can push it back in the box!” The scientist explains.

“I'm sure she will appreciate it very much!” Thor smiles.

Steve gives him his gift without saying a word.

“Rogers! Oh, come on, a flag of America! Do you really think it looks like a gift suitable for a newborn baby?” Tony retorts.

“Well.. but it is rubberized and if you touch it, it sounds! “ The blond justifies.

"As long as it doesn’t play the anthem! “Clint makes fun of him, giving a high five to the millionaire in complicity.

"And this is from me!” Tony announces pompous Tony, carrying around a cart with a teddy bear that’s taller than a meter.

"Simplicity always wins! “ The millionaire smirks

“STARK “is the exasperated reaction of everyone.

\--------------------------------------------------------

A little laboriously, after the last thanking , Thor manages to return to his kingdom with all that load of gifts. He can’t wait to show them to Loki.

However, just as he walks towards the tower, his path crosses Frigga’s, who is returning from a walk.

"My dear, what's all that stuff? “ She approaches him curiously and then she analyzes the content better.

The conclusion that the Queen draws can be only one.

"So you also know about the baby's coming! “ The Queen smiles cheerfully.

Thor almost makes all the gifts he’s holding fall on the ground.

“Of course I do! It’s our daughter! But... how do you know about that? “ He mumbles confused.

Never confused as his mother.

“Ou- our daughter? “ She repeats, shocked.

-

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how messy can Thor be? XD
> 
> Yes, I can’t believe it but I made also the Avengers appear.. I hope it was not a disaster XD
> 
> I’ll wait for your opinions, whatever they may be, in the meantime I’ll hide XD
> 
> I can only tell you that the next chapter will be sooooo important for Loki ^ ^
> 
> kisses to all +...
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! <3<3<3


	22. XII I: Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo  
> sorry for this huge shameful late and thank you so so so much for your interest and patience!!

  
   
   
Chapter XI I: Realizations

"Thor! I thought you were such a good friend of Fandral’s, his best friend, actually. Instead, you stabbed him behind his back...” His mother scolds him, shaking her head indignantly.

“Why are you mentioning Fandral now?” The blond looks at her confused.

“Oh, sure, given that obviously he’s not the father of the baby, you don’t even want to take him into consideration anymore, but do not think you can get away with it, Thor. These uncomfortable truths always come to the surface sooner or later, and our kingdom cannot tolerate betrayal... " the Queen continues to flood her son with her stream of words, warnings, and subtle threats.

Thor stares at his mother more and more stunned.

"Can we please go back to when you saw me with all the gifts in my hands?” He questions politely.

"Thor, ignoring the problem will not help you solve it.” The mother accuses him.

“But exactly what is the problem that should be solved?” Thor scratches his head.

“Sif is expecting a child with you, do not think that I have not found that out!” The Queen reveals.

This time Thor really drops all the gifts on the ground, with the huge stuffed bear that ends above the rubberized flag, making it play more than once.

“Sif is expecting a child?! But...  wasn’t she on a mission?” The future king frowns.

“Are you saying that you did not know anything about it?” His mother mutters, astonished as well.

“Not until you told me about you. How do you know that? “ The god of Thunder asks her.

“Fandral and Sif have personally asked me and your father to keep the secret, until they feel sufficiently ready to spread the good news... and now I've ruined everything. “ The goddess reproaches herself, looking at the ground rueful.

"But it's such a fantastic news! I can already picture those two dealing with a baby! “Thor smiles, while collecting all the gifts, before noticing his mother’s state of mind.

"Do not blame yourself, mother, it was not intentional and most of all there won’t be any consequences, because I will not tell anyone. about it “ He asserts.

\- Except for Loki, can’t wait to see his face when he knows he will no longer have the exclusive of the pregnancy! - The handsome warrior already plots in his mind.

"Therefore, don’t worry, mother, nothing happened.”  He reiterates, ready to continue on his way.

"Thor!” She freezes him with a tone of authority that forces him to turn over in his direction.

“Do you really think you can leave such a speech undone? You were talking about another baby, you said ' our daughter '!” The Queen insists.

“Oh, no, you misunderstood my words, that's where this big misinterpretation. I said, 'Our laughter'... you know, one night Loki told me such a funny joke that he learned on Midgard and…" Thos invents the most pathetic excuse ever, being fully aware of that.

For this reason, he is not surprised at all when he sees her mother putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Thor Odinson! Do not insult my intelligence!” The goodness roars.

"You're right, you have not heard wrong...” Her son admits.

"Are you going to give me the rest of the information? “ The woman spurs him.

“It's not easy.” Thor takes a deep breath, undecided on what to do.

“I think it's less complicated than you think.” She replies, looking at him with a knowing smile and reassuring him with an understanding wink.

"Do you mean that... you? “The blonde hesitates.

"I already had some suspicions after your attempt to boycott the dance, Loki was a bit too often the motivation for all of your actions... and this goes well beyond the fraternal relationship, am I right?” She figures out.

“You are very right. “ The mighty god admits without mincing words, and then he stares at her shocked. “Wait a minute, are you telling me that you approve of all this?"

"Thor, darling, I've always wanted the best for you, as I have always wanted the best Loki, so I have the absolute certainty that you are both in the right hands. You know, son, you were always so busy in fights or enjoying some adventures with your friends, so Loki often spent time with me. He did not talk openly about what was inside him, because both you and I know how Loki is, but I sensed his deep discomfort in seeing you so far away from him... and I began to suspect that it could have a different kind of feeling towards you, but I never expected that said feeling was mutual.” The goddess surprises him with her answer.

"You knew without Loki knowing that... and I did not know... and you, you approve this relationship! You cannot even begin to imagine the comfort that I feel, I was afraid, no, we were afraid to disappoint you, because... you're the main reason why Loki did not want to make everyone know about our relationship, because yes, mother, Loki and I have been together for months.” Thor reveals excited.

Frigga indicates with her eyes the steps that lead to a small altar in the royal gardens.

“Let’s sit down there, you and I must have a long talk. I want to know everything that happened between you, since the first day that your father has confined Loki in the tower.” She urges him, but the light in her eyes makes it seem more a peremptory order.

Within twenty minutes Thor has blurted every truth, every misunderstanding, every misconception, being careful to omit the gory and more personal details.

“But if Loki and I are together... and before I babbled about a daughter... you will have already guessed that... “ Thor mutters.

"It 's easy to deduce “ His mother smiles.

"But how? It is not a sister who I'm talking about, it is my brother; blood or not he is... he's still a boy! Why are you not surprised? Why are you not shocked? Why... "

"Thor, let me explain something to you. As you well know by now Loki is a Frost Giant. It was one, however questionable, decision of your father’s to hide everything about all the basics about that race. It’s for this reason that neither you nor Loki could even imagine that this is one of the main characteristics of the inhabitants of that kingdom.” Frigga informs him. “But it is a speech that your father will explain you better, after all you have more than a few explanation to give him, do not you think so? “ She hints.

“Mother! No, you cannot really think that I can say such a thing to him!” Thor shakes his head, worried.

"Oh no, dear, I do not think that at all.” His mother smiles sweetly. “I demand that!"

\---------------------------------------

“Did you want to see me, my dear? “Odin says, reaching into the throne room.

“Yes, dear, not so much I did, as our son who must rejoice us with a very good news.” The Queen explains, motioning her husband to sit next to her.

Thor stands in front of their parents, unsure on how to begin.

"Come on. “ the good-natured Frigga spurs him.

"You see, father, by accident I came to know Sif and Fandral’s secret.” The young god commences. "Well, they are not the only ones expecting a baby.” He adds.

"Thor! You're probably saying that you will have a son? Will I have a nephew?” Odin questions his son, with his good eye that glistens with emotion.

“Yes, father, but the point is that even Loki is expecting a baby.” the god of Thunder informs him.

“Loki, too, did you say? So I’ll have two grandchildren, won’t I? “ the father of the gods draws his conclusions.

“But how ' is it possible? Ah, yes, of course. That one day that I did release Loki, he must have taken a great advantage during Sif and Fandral’s marriage. Apparently the chains and gag have not hindered him in doing certain things... I wonder who was the girl who sparked his interest and welcomed his attentions so gladly! “ Odin caresses his chin, thoughtfully.

\- In fact, it is partly correct, Loki that night had a great deal.. but with me! – A kind of mischievous Thor ponders, remembering those hot moments, before returning to reality.

“No, Father, that's not what I meant. And the grandson you’re going to have is just one. To be precise, it will be a granddaughter. “ The warrior clarifies.

“But how is it possible?” Odin scratches his head, puzzled.

“Mother, you said that he is aware of the characteristics of the Ice Giants. “Thor complains, facing Frigga who confined herself just to observing them interact silently, up to that time.

“Actually, he knows everything there is to know about that matter, it's just that he refuses to make the most fundamental association. “ The Queen explains, looking compassionate at her husband.

"My dear, you know that Loki has the special property, don’t you? Besides, you know, sometimes, things are a bit different from what we expected.” She tries to open his mind.

“Then Loki is pregnant? And, Thor, you're in charge? But it is unacceptable! It’s your brother who we’re talking about!” the king thunders, rising angrily from his throne.

“No, it is not, at least not to the extent that would make it a scandal! “Thor confronts him fearless, approaching to his father. “Loki is the love of my life, I have kept silent for decades, centuries, wrongly convinced that I would have given a disgrace to you. Why should we be ashamed of such a wonderful feeling as love? Loki and I are in love and now we are happy as we've ever been! I will not give up on him for anything in the world! "

"I have chosen you as his guardian because I wanted you to find each other again _as brothers”_! Odin insists, his voice rising.

“And we did, but then we decided that it was not enough and  we went beyond that! “Thor replies with a cockiness that usually doesn’t belong to his attitude.

“Spending so much time with Loki is making you like him.” The king mutters, astonished.

"I do not see that as such a great drama.” Frigga giggles, impertinent.

“Well, maybe I am, but I'm not ashamed of that. And don’t you think that this thing can have some repercussions? Don’t you think that spending so much time with me might have influenced Loki’s temperament as well? Father, you must believe me when I tell you that he is changing and I am not referring to the physical changes due to the creature that he has been carrying inside him for over four months now. He is changing, his mind is not longer clouded by unhealthy ideals of conquest and thirst for power.” Thor continues undaunted. “And that is why I would suggest his release. “He concludes.

"I support your proposal. I also believe that Loki has served his punishment long enough.” The Queen approves.

“But the final decision is up to me and my answer is no. I wish I could believe that all this is true, but let's not forget who is now Loki, all he had to suffer, all the things that made his vision of the world change and made him lose his mental balance. I am sorry , but your word, Thor, or your consent, Frigga, are not enough. Who assures you that if the opportunity  
came, Loki would not hesitate to seek his revenge? Think about it! “The sovereign exhorts them.

“I know he has changed, I can see it in his eyes, I can feel it in my heart. There are things that you cannot disguise, even when you’re the god of Lies.” Thor asserts.

“If it’s so, I will understand, and then I will be the happiest among those present when I can give back to Loki his freedom. “Said the king, seraphic, sitting on the throne.

“So... I'll be a grandfather. I have a niece... from both of my children! “ The wise all father mumbles, repeating that to himself to get used to the idea.

“I know it may sound weird to say so, but what is the result of a pure and disinterested love can only be blessed.” Frigga smiles lovingly.

"Father, you have always wanted me not to be alone in the government of your kingdom. And I won’t be, there will be Loki by my side, just as you wished. Only in another sense, much deeper.” Thor states quietly.

“I've always been a king loved and respected for his fairness, his kindness of heart and his open mind. Could I ever discriminate my own children? “ The benevolent father heartens him. "Just leave me a little time to get used to the whole situation. “He mutters, leaving the room.

“Well, it went better than I expected. For a moment I thought that your dear father accused an illness, but I would not have allowed him to do that. He can resort just and only to one Odin’s sleep and he had already been through that, now he must remain vigilant with me, to face the consequences! “Frigga jokes about it, and then she hugs her son.

"Just one thing, mother.  Could you explain better to me the characteristics of the Frost Giants? "

(End I)  
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, there wasn’t Loki in this part… will you forgive me? :/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway ;)  
> I promise I’ll try to be faster with next update, okay?
> 
> *hugs*


	23. XII II: Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo  
> I’m back, see? Sooner than last time, do I deserve a cookie? *O*  
> thanks for your lovely comments or interest <3  
> as always, sorry un-betaed and unread (I’m dying for sleep XD )

Chapter XII II: Realizations  
"You're almost two hours late! I hope you have a valid excuse, otherwise... " Loki barks, without getting out of bed, because of his very sensitive condition.

"I do. To begin with, I have some gifts. " the blond replies, showing him all the gifts, informing him of each donor of them.

Loki seems to appreciate everything pretty much and Thor could swear that he saw a fleeting tear between those emerald eyes.

"Well, well, guess who did not even bother to send a note of congratulations? Apparently he wants so much to stay on top of my list!” the brunet comments.

" But Loki, I do not believe that Fury is even aware of this news.” Thor justifies him.

"He’s constantly informed about even the most pathetically insignificant events of his beloved globe and he hasn’t been told about this? But on second thought, maybe it's better that way, for sure that paranoid megalomaniac would see our little creature as a threat!” he adds, making his mate laugh, while caressing his belly that now is more pronounced.

"This is not the only reason for your delay, am I right?” the god of Chaos infers.

"No. I've done quite a mess... but I also remedied. I unintentionally told our mother about your pregnancy... " announces Thor.

"What!? You and your damn mouth! I asked you not to say anything, you, damn, idiot, gossip-addicted! " Loki snarls, hitting repeatedly Thor with the huge teddy bear.

"Hey! I told you it was not intentional, I would never have done on my own free will, but she saw me with those gifts and she has mistaken that they were for Sif and Fandral which, by the way, are expecting a baby as we do." Thor clarifies, trying to breathe between a shot and the other.

Loki loses his grip on the news.

"What? Ignoble copycats! _it’s me_ the one who was expecting a child, _it’s me_ the one to watch and cuddle, _it’s me..._ " he whines.

"Well, brother, we can’t blame Tony if he calls you _Diva_! " Thor chuckles.

In response, Loki slaps him with the musical flag that, for the record, it is not made with soft material and then he hits the blond’s head with the book Natasha gave him.

"The beautiful spy was right, this book is really useful!” the god of Mischief sneers, while Thor rubs the bump.

"I hope that our daughter does not inherit your violence.” the blond mutters.

"Words coming from the one who has always loved the war! " Loki replies pungent.

 “That was the past!" Thor defends.

"So, don’t you want to hear the rest?” Thor resumes the conversation.

"What's the rest? Maybe even Volstagg and Hogun are expecting a child? " is the brunet’s sarcastic question.

"No! And especially not together! Ewww, please, do not give me certain images, brother," Thor grimaces, disgusted.

"Come on, tell me the rest. " the youngest spurs him, returning serious.

"Mother had it all figured out, even before I explained everything to her and she forced me to reveal the truth to father, too, Loki, and they accept our union. Maybe father is less enthusiastic, but the important thing is that they accept us! " Thor ecstatically smiles, hugging him with due delicacy.

"Are you serious? " Loki 's eyes widen.

"I would never lie about something so important. " Confirms the greatest. "Do you understand what that means? We will arrange a reception to spread the news when you are free. "

"When I am free." Echoes Loki, sounding resigned.

"Oh come on, Loki, I'm sure that will happened. You have made considerable progressed since I brought you here to today. " Thor heartens him.

"But apparently someone does not care about all that. " Loki sighs. "Thor, now I've got used to it, not to mention how much you contribute to the alleviation of my fate, which could be far worse. But this little girl does not deserve to be in captivity, although I will go crazy when she’s born and I will be allowed to see her just after sunset. " Loki gets despaired.

Not knowing the right words to use, Thor confines himself to hugging him and kiss him on his lips.

Soon after, he remembers an argument that can distract him, at least for a while.

"Do you want to know why you were able to have our daughter?" He questions the other, without even waiting for his reply, which can be easily understood. "There are things that our parents never made us discover, among them a special peculiarity of your people, rare and unique. "

"Which I guess is that males can procreate. " Loki cuts him off with a snort.

"Yeah, but you do not know why.  It’s necessary to preserve the continuity of your species. If you coupled between male and female is the female to manage the pregnancy, as would happen with any other female of any kingdom. " Thor instructs him. " But if there is no female involved... the male Frost Giants can procreate without any problem, with a pregnancy that is in all respects similar to that of women’s."

" Except for the final outcome, I guess!" Loki jokes about.

"Well, yes, I suppose that that is quite different! " Chuckles Thor.

"You know, I'm glad that it is not involved any female in this matter." Loki admits in a whisper, searching for the blond's lips.

" Never as much as I am. " Murmurs the other against his lips.

\---------------------------------------------------

The day after that disheartening seems just a long lostmemory, and while he waits for Thor, given that the sun is about to set, Loki looks over the railing, enjoying the spring breeze, when something catches his attention.

Just like it happened many months before, a feather, blown by the wind, is waving in his direction, entering the room without bothering to ask permission.

It glides gently on the bed, where Loki returns to his seat, watching it better.

He smiles at the memory of what he had done during his first few days in captivity, when he wanted to prove to himself that he still had at least a remnant of power.

However, he doesn’t smile anymore when the unexpected happens. The feather floats in the air, whirling on itself, over and over again, but the wind is not responsible for, nor is it something that Loki is wishing.

The feather rests again and then resumes its stunts, before repeatedly change its color.

Loki has no longer any doubt.

"It’s you, then, it’s your work. " he murmurs, smiling, while gently stroking his belly. "We are in the fourth month and a half of pregnancy. You waited to be half-way through before you show me what you can do, right, little one? " He whispers, while admiring yet another change of color of the feather, before taking it out and throw it over the railing. With evident disappointment of the creature he is carrying, who kicks him from the belly, for the very first time.

" Ouch! You, little rascal! It seems that you have inherited your other father 's strength, too!" Loki chuckles, lying down.

"And your magic is so powerful that it has gone beyond the constraints imposed by your pathetic grandfather! " Loki continues to speak to her. " I think you can do a lot for your daddy, you know, little one? " He continues, while his gaze is hungrily eyeing the door.

"But not now, your other dad is going to reach us, we'll pretend nothing happened. It will be our little secret." Loki whispers, awaiting the arrival of Thor.

He remains faithful to his plan, because for the entire stay of his companion, Loki behaves with the utmost routines.

\----------------------------------------------

The next morning, getting up early, once refreshed, Loki approaches the door that for so many months has kept his freedom away.

He opens it and so far there is nothing extraordinary.

He stares at the threshold for a while, then, very slowly and carefully, mindful of the unpleasant shock on his first attempt, he touches with his finger the air that separates him from the other part, being able to cross it as if it was butter crossed by a hot knife.

And, of course, all of this occurs without the slightest pain.

"It 's done! " Loki grins, crossing the threshold entirely, without any damage.

With proper care, he goes down through the first steps.

Finally, he is free, free to go away from that prison of stone.

\- _A prison that is also full of wonderful memories_ \-  he recognizes, continuing going down the steps.

He’s free to go and meditate revenge, to resume being feared and powerful, maybe he could even design a new plan for the conquest of Midgard.

\-  To attack their kingdom, after all the Avengers have proved to be so helpful and willing to forgive me, to help me, despite all that I've done.-  he recognizes, as he continues his descent.

Now there s’ only the last ramp.

He’s free to leave that realm where everyone is full of contempt against him.

_\- Well, not quite everyone..._ \-  he broods, when he comes to the very last step.

He has already brought his hand on the handle of the door that leads to the exit, when he senses another series of kicks in the belly.

"Neither do you want to go away, am I right? " Loki smiles, drunk with a calm resignation, retracing the steps one by one, very laboriously.

"You have won, little one. " He mutters, lying down in bed again. " Or maybe we both have won." he adds, before falling asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------

It ' s an embrace that, hours later, wakes him up.

It is not the powerful and robust arms which he is now more than used to , these arms are thin, of a delicate skin. Those are  his mother’s arms.

" My child, it's all over!" Frigga hugs him, before gently stroking his belly.

"My granddaughter... " she murmurs, her eyes shining and her voice breaking.

Loki rubs his eyes, sure that he’s still dreaming, but when he focus his view Frigga is always there in front of him, smiling, as Thor is, who is leaning against the wall, along with Odin.

"What the... " Loki mumbles confused.

"You're free! " Thor smiles.

"Why?" the youngest questions confused.

"Because I had the proof that I’ve been waiting for a long time. I saw everything. " Odin reveals, keeping the distance with his interlocutor.

"Heimdall... " Loki dares to guess, but Odin requires him to be quiet and silent, with a wave of his hand.

"No, he is not involved. He has not allowed to have a view of the tower. But when I stripped you of your powers, Loki, in my turn, I made a spell that allows me to see into your heart. I do not know exactly what happened today, but now I see that it’s not infected by anger, revenge, abandonment and all the negative feelings that were deteriorating it." He explains with deep pride in his eyes.

"Oh.  As a matter of fact, yes, something happened today. " Loki admits, revealing to  them all the latest developments.

"You wanted to escape." Repeats Thor, after his report, looking despondent.

"Yes, but not from you. And anyway, I did not escape in the end. " Loki justifies.

"It 's true, you did not. " Thor smiles, hugging him and putting a hand on his lap, before he feels kicking.

"Hey! You were right, our little one has a nice strength!"  the blond murmurs, visibly moved.

" Loki, I know that you still have some trouble to accept me as a father again, but you must know that from this moment on, I am pleased to recognize you as my son again, for all to see, with all your rights and privileges. You are a free citizen again, Loki. " Odin tells him gladly.

Loki merely confines to a nod of thanks with his head.

"Can’t you see? This means that from now on we will sleep in our palace, with all the conveniences and comfort needed. "

"And the best care for the rest of your pregnancy. " Frigga adds lovingly.

"All's well that ends well. " Loki comments ironic, in order to conceal his emotion.

"Yes, but it is not finished yet, something is still missing. You have to make everything official." Odin peremptory asserts.

"Do you remember? The reception I was telling you about, the one where we have to reveal the truth to all the people." Thor explains, but Odin interrupts him.

"I was not referring to that. You'll have to get married!"

TBC  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near .. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, but you are free to express any opinion ^ ^


	24. XIII I: Joyful events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo  
> huge sorry for this awful late, I’ll perfectly understand if you forgot this story XD  
> I really apologize, but RL has been a bitch and I had very few time… and lots of other stuff to think about.  
> Good news? The end is near, this is first part of last chapter, next time there’ll be the second + epilogue:

“What did you just say?” Loki asks the king puzzled, his green eyes wide with amazement.  
“To get married, Loki. To declare eternal love to each other in front of an altar, to exchange rings and vows of…”  
“You, idiot! I perfectly know what to get married means!” The Jotun snaps, looking at his step-brother. “I meant… why?”  
“My dear, I guess that the right question is ‘why not?’ Oh, c’mon, you and Thor are going to have a baby girl, don’t you want she to find a proper family to welcome her, with her daddy and her other daddy joined in holy marriage?” The Queen spurs him.  
“Well…” Loki grunts, becoming thoughtful.  
 “Loki, you used to tell me that one of your biggest desires was to walk freely through Asgard, with me by your side, while kissing each other, in front of everyone, without hiding our love anymore?” Thor reminds to him, making Loki blush visibly, although the most embarrassed listener is Odin.  
“Well, what can I say, Loki? At least this is not an impure desire of conquer and supremacy. I’m sort of proud of you for that.” The king babbles.  
“That was supposed to remain a secret, our secret, you, idiot!” Loki growls to his ‘brother’.  
“Kids, are you sure you are in love? Loki keeps calling you ‘idiot’, Thor!” Frigga can’t help noticing, staring worried at the soon to be king and the former prisoner.  
“Yes, mother, Loki is totally in love with me,” Thor nods and Loki blushes even more, so much that if he wore his Jotun features, he would reach a purple shade.  
“Oh, yes, my dear, you’re right. It’s plain to see.” the Queen chuckles.  
“C’mon, Loki, think about it. Do you have the slightest idea of how many people would be disappointed hearing the news of our official engagement?”  
“Thor, that’s not a nice thing to say to him!” Odin scolds his son, glaring at him.  
“Quite the contrary, father, this is the best thing I could say to him.” the soon to be king smirks.  
“Disappointed, it’s what you said, isn’t it?” the younger Prince raises his eyebrow, suddenly very interested to that topic.  
“Yeah, sure, think about all those poor ladies who, despite the awful ball in my honor, still crave my love…” The blond commences.  
“Oh no, Thor, there’s no chance for that to happen, believe me.! The Queen assures.  
“Uh, well, that’s better. Loki, think about all the turmoil we’ll create in our realm and in all the others in the nearby, because such a news is going to spread everywhere, very quickly..” the older Prince goes on.  
“Oh, yeas, I love creating disarray!” The brunet sneers, delighted.  
“I know, brother. Besides, think about how shocked my friends will be, most of all...”  
“Fandral?” Loki asks him, hope shining in your eyes.  
“Exactly. He’s going to freak out, more than all the others.” the god of Thunder assures.  
“What are we waiting for, then? Let’s set the marriage as soon as possible!” Loki decides, making the Queen and the King smile.  
Thor doesn’t seem as amused as them.  
“So you agree to marry me only because of the devastating consequences it will have, instead of the sincere desire to join me in thick and thin, until death tear us apart?” the blond grumbles, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting.  
“Don’t act like a pathetic sentimental!” the god of chaos snaps.  
“But I…”  
Loki bursts out laughing.  
“For Valhalla’s sake! You can be so silly sometimes, Thor!” He murmurs, pulling the warrior to himself for a quick kiss, before recalling that they’re not alone.  
“Huh! I beg your pardon, it’s just that…” Loki babbles, parting from him.  
“Oh no, honey, don’t worry. I’m sure that from now on we’ll see this kind of scenes very often. Am I right?” Frigga smiles.  
“Yes, very often!” Thor grins, hugging tight his beloved brother.  
“Well, I guess it’s proper that you train a little before the wedding…” Odin grumbles, awkwardly.  
“So when will we plan the blessed event?” Loki wonders.  
“Oh, darling, give me just a week to set everything.” Frigga explains.  
“Right, Loki, we still have to choose the best men.” Thor reminds to him.  
“Best men?” Loki repeats like a wonder.  
“Sure, I already know which one will be mine, no matter if I have to use my strength to persuade him!” Thor laughs. “About you…”  
“Please, Thor, don’t be ridiculous! Save for the people in this room, I’m afraid that no one in the whole Asgard would agree on my marriage with you.” the god of Mischief snorts.  
The god of Thunder smirks shrewdly, which is something not so typical of him.  
“Who said Asgard, brother? After all, there are some friends of mine who wouldn’t mind be part of such an event…”  
Loki already figured everything out.  
“Father, call your guards. I need to use the Tesser-Act, again.” The soon to be King asks.  
“Okay, but aren’t you going to leave already now, are you?” Loki wonders, hesitant.  
Thor smiles, holding his hand.  
“Don’t worry, I’m going to stay tonight. I wouldn’t ever  miss your return at home, no matter what!”  
“Right, we’d better leave this place. It’s so grey and dismal… and distressing.” The Queen comments, taking a look around.  
“Despite that, I’ve spent such wonderful moments here, like all the jokes I planned against Thor!” Loki chuckles, getting up from the bed. “I guess I’ll miss this place, after all.” He murmurs, maybe more to himself than to the others.

\------------------------------------------------

“Can you believe it, Loki? Finally a bed that’s worthy to be called like that. So soft, comfortable, large…” Thor says, while he lays down on the bed with the brunet. It’s the bed of his room, in the Royal Palace.  
“Yeah, it’s something totally different. I’ll tell you what. I can’t sleep properly since I’ve fallen from the Bifrost.” The youngest confesses.  
“Really?” The older frowns. “Not even in Midgard?”  
“Mostly in Midgard!”  
“But you talked about Five-Stars Hotel…” The blond states.  
“I was there, that’s true, but no luxury hotels could help me. I was absorbed by my plans of conquer. I just allowed myself some state of trance to be tortured by the Chitauri once more and, trust me, that’s not the most pleasurable of the experiences!” the god of Chaos comments playfully.  
“Oh, my poor, little brother!” Thor hugs him tightly.  
“I’m not poor and most of all I’m not your brother!” The brunet protests, trying to set himself free, but it’s only a utopia.  
Truth is that Loki is not trying that hard to break free. He’s just pretending.  
“You _are_ my brother and soon you’ll be my beloved husband as well.” The blond chuckles, without letting him go.  
“I must admit. You have scored some points, since you didn’t say ‘wife.’. It wouldn’t have been easy to find all the pieces I would have disintegrated you!” Loki hisses and this time he tries to break free more convincingly.  
“You’re always so nice!” Thor shrugs, visibly amused.  
“Here’s another important issue: no pathetic wedding gown!” the younger Prince points out.  
“Nothing like that, my dear. You’ll just wear the clothes of the great occasions. You’ll be green, golden and beautiful.” The older Prince murmur and the brunet nods in agree.  
“Now let’s just sleep. I have a big day to face tomorrow, in Midgard.” The blond says, switching the light off.  
“Thor…” The brunet murmurs in the dark.  
“Mm?”  
“If we are in a large and comfy bed, there’s no reason why I should sleep on your chest, right?” the god of Chaos wavers, feeling like he’s a child again and he’s searching for refuge on Thor’s bed.  
Even after centuries, Thor’s willingness didn’t fade away.  
   
“I knew you would ask me that. C’mon!” The blond pulls his lover upon his chest, covered only by a Midgardian T-shirt.  
“I just find you comfy and helpful for my sleep, nothing more than this!” Loki points out, closing his eyes, silently happy like a purring cat.  
“Yeah, sure…” The blond sarcastically replies, falling asleep while he’s caressing Loki’s belly with slowly reverence.  
   
\----------------------------------------------  
   
“Repeat it!” Tony exclaims, abruptly.  
“You’ve heard me right. So don’t get busy because, in three weeks, you’ll be invited to my marriage with Loki!”  
If possible, all the Avengers stare at Thor with even more sceptical faces than the first time they heard that sentence from him.  
“What? Is it a trap to draw us to your Realm? Who can assure that Reindeer Games hasn’t turned you into his personal slave?” The fascinating millionaire stares at him with diffidence.  
“Love turns into a slave as well!” Thor strikes back promptly.  
But Tony doesn’t want to give in.  
“Well, with our eagle-boy here Loki had played his trick successfully!” He goes on, pointing at Clint who doesn’t react very happily.  
“Hey, I wouldn’t brag if I were you, let me remind you that Loki didn’t manage to play his trick with you only because you have a metal sheet heart!” The skilful archer strikes back.  
“Ha-ha, very funny.” Tony laughs sarcastically. “If you want to play this game, well, you’re the scarecrow, since you do need a brain, but at least you have an affair with our Dorothy here...” He goes on, winking at Natasha who blushes.  
“So who am I?” Steve wonders, holding his forearm.  
“Honey. Since you’re good and righteous as you are, you can be nobody but the Witch of the North!” Tony winks, smirking sexily at his partner.  
“Wait a minute. If I’m not wrong, the only character that’s left for me to play is the coward Lion!” Bruce grumbles, disappointed.  
“Well, buddy, it’s undeniable that you don’t have the courage of getting angry properly!” Clint states, making everyone laugh. Everyone but Thor who doesn’t know what his friends are babbling about.  
Maybe they’re under some spell.  
“Don’t mind at them, it’s a Midgardian fable, you can’t understand.” Natasha shrugs, walking closer to him.  
“I guess that mother has never told us this fable.” Thor grumbles, caressing his chin.  
“I’ll be happy to face this topic later, if you want, but not now.” Natasha smiles at him, before kicking him in the face as hard as she can, sending him against one of the balustrades of the luxury Stark house.  
The poor Asgardian falls on the ground, before recovering in record time and getting up, a little puzzled.  
“Ouch! Why did you do that, Nat? If you act this way, I’ll change my mind about inviting you all to my marriage!” The blond warrior grumbles, disappointed.  
“Oh my God!” Natasha says in awe.  
“Yes?” The blond god stares at her, with expectations in his look.  
 “No, it was only an exclamation!” Natasha explains, with an annoyed gesture of her hand. “I mean, guys, he doesn’t need cognitive re-calibration! So he was saying the truth, no spell.” The gorgeous Russian spy informs her mates.  
 “Oh. So is that the trust you have in me?” The mighty god blames everyone with his look and then he calms down.  
“So... are you going to come?”

 ----------------------------------------------------------------

“So, are they going to come?” Loki asks Thor eagerly, as soon as he sees him come back to the Palace.  
“They will. Three days before the big event. I just don’t know if I’ll manage to bring them all here using the TesserAct only once, maybe I’ll need more travels to bring them one by one, but they will be here, I promise!” The blond smiles, glad to see Loki smile.  
Too bad that Loki isn’t properly smiling, it looks more like a wicked sneer.  
“So finally they will kneel before me. Everyone must accomplish a bride’s desire!!” The God of lies plans.  
“But, Loki, you told me you don’t want to be called a...” His brother stares puzzled at him, before recalling who he’s dealing with and how twisted or even contradictory Loki’s mind can be.  
“Guess what? On Midgard there’s a new prototype, a sort of lame TesserAct...” Thor changes topic.  
“Huh?” His interlocutor stares at him in wonder.  
“That’s right, it seems more practical and easier. It’s a pair of red shoes, you must wear them, beat the heels three times and...”  
  
(End I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the marriage and much more!  
> If you still remember this, hope you liked it.  
> I swear I’ll be much faster next time


	25. XIII II: Joyful events + Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fun.. tenderness? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo.  
> thank you so much for still caring :)  
> See? I’m not so late this time, enjoy the end!  
> Sorry for mistakes, not betaed :/

Days go by so quickly and before Loki and Thor can even realized it, it’s already time to welcome their Midgardian guests in their Realm.  
Thor’s optimistic attitude proves to be right, because he manages to bring them all using the Tesseract only once,  placing them all in circle and getting sure that each of them can touch a part of the handle.  
The typical blue light is visible even far away, so Loki, Frigga and Odin get ready to greet the visitors.

“My son’s friends are my friends as well. Welcome to our lands.” The Queen welcomes them, cordially, staring at them, one by one and lingering on Tony. “You must be the sharp-tongued Midgardian. Let me inform you, no, my sons don’t steal my clothes!” She declares and probably for the first time in his whole life Tony doesn’t know how to strike back. He just hangs his head, submissive, like a child who has just been reproached.  
“Damn you, telltales!” He mutters under his breath, glaring at the two Princes who glance at him snobbishly.

“I’m honored to meet the glorious fighters who my mighty son has sided with,” Odin comments. “I want to hear about your worthy deeds.  I’ve tried to ask Thor about it, but he doesn’t do anything but telling me how his brother had the shrewdness of a fox, the elegance of a swan, the agility of a panther…” Odin rolls his eyes, glaring at his elder son.  
“And the vanity of a peacock!” Tony adds pungently, before being hit by a light electric discharge coming from Loki’s belly.  
“Uh, guess what? It seems that my baby girl doesn’t like who makes fun of her daddy!” Loki sneers with pride.

Thor has already informed all the Avengers of their baby’s magic powers, that why they’re not so surprised of that and Steve confines himself to arrange Tony’s hair.  
“So, Odin, you want to hear about their glorious deeds, don’t you? Sure, let’s remind everyone how the good and worthy heroes defeated the big bad on duty!” Loki snorts, disappointed.  
“Oh, no, my son. They’re the ones who made you come back here. that’s what I’m thankful to them for.”  The good king smile.  
“Them?! What about _me_ , then? It’s me who left the Realm to search for him, it’s me who found him, faced him and it’s me who convinced the others to let me bring him back here.” Thor points out, disappointed as well.  
“Could I have two sons even a little bit less attention-seeker?” Odin grumbles to his beloved wife, making her smile.

All the Midgardian are still a little dazed by the long travel between dimensions, but mostly they all observe Loki with curiosity.  
“Loki,” Steve decides to break the silence.  
“You’re so…” Bruce goes on.  
“Pregnant!” Clint concludes.  
“Are you daring to hint that I’m fat?” Loki roars hysterical, on the edge of a breakdown.  
“Oh, no, honey, nothing like that.” Natasha walks closer to him, fearlessly, cupping his face with her hands. “Oh, look at yourself, you’ve never been so beaming!” she congratulates sincerely.  
Once all introductions are made, the visitors are brought to the Royal Palace, where the king and the queen decide to leave the soon to be married pairing alone with their friends.

“There’s plenty of time for making you have a tour of the palace. Now let’s get to the main point.” Loki states, sitting on the throne; that same throne that actually has really belonged to him for a few days. “I need a best man.” he reveals, crossing his arms. “Anyone offering?”  
“There’s no match, my dear Diva, if you invited me here it’s clear that you want the best best man available!” Tony sneers cockily, taking some steps forward.  
“If you are the best, I prefer mediocrity!” Loki strikes back, acidly.  
“Hey! It’s you who asked if anyone was offering!” The millionaire justifies.  
“That’s it. I’ve just asked, I’ve never said I would take it into consideration!”  
“Oh, c’mon! I’ll let you throw me down the terrace again, but this time without my bracelets!” Tony tries again.  
“The offer is very tempting, but… no!” Loki asserts.

“Hey, what’s all this insistence?” Steve asks his mate, stunned, and then he turns to Loki. “Don’t you prefer the Soldier out of time as your best man? You’ll never have a chance like this again!”

“No, wait, stop, everyone!” Clint interrupts him. “It’s undeniable that there’s a certain feeling between Loki and me, since, even if with deceit, I’ve been his servant.” He explains and then he turns towards the Prince. “The difference is that now I want to help you, willingly, if you want.”

“No way, choose me! I promise that I won’t turn green, nor big, nor threatening and I won’t even call you ‘Puny god’!” Bruce offers.

“I can’t believe it. You didn’t even want to come here before and now… look at yourselves, you’re pathetic!” Thor grumbles, sitting by his beloved’s side.  
“Yeah. What’s this sudden kindness towards me?” Loki narrows his eyes, suspicious.

“I don’t know…” Steve mumbles. “But seeing you in such conditions… it changes everything.” He confesses, speaking also for the other three.  
“Stupid me for joining forces with a mighty army eager for power… if I had known before, I would go to your place with this big tummy and Midgard would have fallen at my feet!” Loki says ironically, before glancing at Natasha. “What can I say, guys? I really appreciate all your offers, but not to make anyone argue, she’s going to be my best man… well, best woman!” He announces, indicating the beautiful Russian spy. “After all, she’s the only one who managed to deceive me. It’s something I can’t forget.” The black-haired god smirks.  
\----------------------------------------------------

The evening is dedicated to the introductions with Thor’s other friends, all reunited at the dinner table.  
“You’re a tough girl! Thor told me a lot about you!” Natasha says, turning to Sif, as pregnant as Loki.  
“And you’re the tireless fighter who manages to hold all the males in your Realm down! Thor told me a lot about you! It’s such a honor meeting you!” The warrior smiles at her.  
“My beloved, if I didn’t know you so well, I could think that there could be tenderness between you and our new friend!” Fandral chuckles, earning a nod of approval from Clint.  
Sif and Natasha exchange an understanding look.  
“What if it was so?” Natasha smiles skittishly, caressing Sif’s long and smooth black hair, while the brunette rubs the redhead’s cheek with the back of her hand.  
It’s useless to say that such a vision activates in both Fandral’s and Clint’s mind explicit kinky stuff about their ladies and they get lost in their fantasies, with idiot faces.

“Men!” Natasha rolls her eyes.  
“They’re always the same, no matter from which Realm!” Sif giggles.  
Steve finds more interesting talk about food with Volstagg and Thor, obviously, while Bruce and Hogun find in their same taciturn attitude something that makes them equal; that’s before Tony and Loki interfere, annoying them, because they’re sublime masters of such issue.  
   
\--------------------------------------------------------

“My dear, remind me again why I’m here.” Fandral mutters, in front of the altar.  
“It’s simple. Thor was your best man and you must return the favor now.” Sif patiently explains him, while they both observe their friend. He’s staring intently at the entrance of the wide hall, set as ceremony place, while he kept arranging his red cloak over his silver cloths.  
“What if he has changed his mind? What if he escaped?” Thor wonders, anxious.  
“Where do you want him to go without you?” Sif calms him down, before coming back to her seat.  
“He’s the god of Chaos, not of the Stupidity!” Natasha comforts him, standing at the other side of the altar.

Finally the doors break open and Loki makes his triumphal entrance, dressed in golden and emerald colors. He walks through the corridor, with his arm linked to Frigga’s who can barely restrain from crying. Happy tears, of course.  
Odin would have walked him towards the altar very willingly, if only he wasn’t so busy holding the celebration.  
“My kingdom, my subjects, my friends from far lands, we’re here reunited today to celebrate the union of two souls, Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson.” The king commences, with a solemn tone.

Loki takes stock of something, in his mind: that is probably the most important day of his life and he wants only the people he cares about to be involved. And if he has to ask himself who has been more a father to him between Odin and Laufey, he already knows the answer.

“No, that’s not the correct name.” He interrupts the king, in a sort of whisper.  
Odin stare at him, deeply touched, and Loki realizes that, immediately recovering from that moment of weakness.  
“Don’t flatter yourself, Odin. It’s only because this way it sounds much more scandalous!” He rushes to add, with a cocky smirk.  
But Odin has never paid attention to appearances and deep in his heart he knows he has tons of time to try to get back that son who seems less and less lost.  
“Of Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson.” He corrects himself, with badly hidden pride.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Everyone is celebrating at the wedding dinner, while, having some precious free minutes where no one is looking for them, the newly-married pairing decides to unwrap their gifts.  
“Oh no, there’s another one I have to remove from my black list!” Loki complains, drawing out a small object from a box.  
“Who?” Thor gets curios, approaching.  
“Nick Fury. Even if he’s not here, he wanted to buy us a gift as well and… I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than this!” Loki murmurs, while he stares enchanted at the music box he’s holding in his hands, where, dancing along the clinking melody, a boot steps on an ant, over and over again.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Thor and Loki don’t have much time to enjoy the married life in serene harmony… it’s only a matter of few months.  
“THOR! I HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU MUST DIE FROZEN, BURNING IN FLAMES, STRUCK BY A LIGHTENING AND PIERCED BY ONE HUNDRED BLOODY, ARROWS, RIPPING YOUR STOMACH APART WITH POISONED DAGGERS TO GET BARELY CLOSE TO WHAT I’M SUFFERING NOW!” Loki yells, hysterical, laid down on a bed, while highly qualified people in the Realm are taking care of him during that oh so delicate moment.  
“My Prince, I’m sure he doesn’t really mean what he’s saying. Try to understand him, it’s his eighteen hour of labour pains.” The royal obstetrician justifies him.  
“Oh no, believe me, he does really mean it! He already gave me such a speech last week, when I accidentally rumpled one of his books… but he wasn’t screaming in such hellish way, like now!” Thor grumbles, while he stares at his husband with concern.  
“C’mon, baby, hold on, you’re almost done, the worst part is gone and..”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU’RE SA…” Loki tries to strike back, before a contraction, the last one, the most painful and stabbing one, make his words die in his throat.  
“GGGGGGGHHAAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!” He screams, among convulsions. Suddenly, there’s a bright, blinding blue light in the room, which prevents everyone from seeing, even Loki himself.  
When the light disappear, the only noise is a strong wailing. After taking good care of her, the equipment puts into Loki’s arms a delicate baby girl with very short but visible blond curls and deep emerald eyes, now even more shining, after the cry.  
“Hush, hush, my love, it’s all over.” Loki pulls her close to his chest, already forgetting all those previous, negative eighteen hours, calming her down.  
“Isn’t she beautiful?” Loki shows her to Thor who’s hugging him from behind.  
“Oh, yes, she’s the most beautiful baby girl in the world and she’s our baby!” Thor smiles, staring at her enchanted, while he places a soft kiss on Loki’s forehead.  
“Thor, look: I’m touching her and she doesn’t change colours, neither do I. She’s not a Jotun.” Loki states, a little bit upset by such discovery.  
“I don’t care. She can belong to any race and kind in the world and to none of them. I’ll always love her with all my being.” Thor declares, while the baby is gripping his thumb as hard as she can.

In turn, all the people who were waiting for it outside come in, the first are Odin and Frigga, of course, eager to hold in their arms their granddaughter.

“She’s amazing.” Frigga murmurs in delight. “How did you call her?”  
“Loka, I guess it fits her to a T!” The brunet Prince decides out of the blue.  
“I wish you mean Thora!” The blond Prince retorts.  
“Loka!”  
“Thora!”  
The two keep silent for a while and then they exchange an understanding look. Harmony is back between them.  
“Thoka!” they state in unison, enlightened.  
“I think it’s perfect.” Frigga beams, contending the baby with Odin.  
“Welcome to the world, little Thoka.” The old king murmurs to her, kissing her temple.  
“And when she grows up, she’ll try to conquer the galaxy, just like her daddy number one!” Loki smirks, plenty of pride.  
Thor stares at him, frowning.  
“Hey, why daddy number one is you?”  
“Excuse me? Eighteen bloody hours of labour pain. Rings any bloody bells?  I guess I deserve it, Dammit! You have just smashed your damn hammer here and there all time long, without doing anything else!” The god of Chaos snaps.  
“However, nope, she’s going to be a wise and proper ruler, just like her daddy number two and her grandparents!” The blond smiles, taking her back from his father’s arms.

“Loki, just a question. How did you manage to...” Thor hazards, while he rocks his beloved baby.  
“Please, don’t ask me. To be honest, I don’t even know the answer... it just happened and I don’t want to find out how!” The brunet confesses. “By the way, be sure that Thoka will be only child at least for the next couple of millenniums!” He declares, worn out, and no one dares to contradict him.  
   
EPILOGUE

“Are you sure?” Thor asks Loki, a little doubtful, while they are walking.  
“Yeah, I guess it’s right if she sees also her daddy number one’s Realm of origin.” Loki replies, because he decided to bring Thoka to Jotunheim just on her first birthday.  
There’s no more risk of war between the two Realms, Thor is proving to be a King devoted to peace.

Their steps scratch the very thick ice, while soft but freezing snowflakes fall from the grey clouds.  
Thoka complains, covered by lots of warm clothes.  
“Poor dear baby, she’s cold.” Thor gets concerned.  
Loki observes her better.  
“Nope, I think it’s quite the opposite!”  
 As a matter of fact, the baby girl proves to be intolerant, trying to break free from that prison of fabric.  
“Is she hot… here?!” Thor goggles his eyes, while he’s dying from cold, instead.  
“What if she was…” Loki starts to wonder, trying to put her on the ground.

Thoka can’t stay on her legs and falls on the ground, starting to crawl on the ice, happily. It’s a matter of few seconds before the contact with that surface shows its result.  
Loki and Thor observe her pinky skin turning into a dark blue, covered by artistic scribbles.  
“Bu. I’m.. bu!” The baby girl claps her hand happily, noticing her change and welcoming it with joy.  
“Oh, Thoka. So you’re partly Jotun, too!” Loki beams, bending down in order to touch her and, just like he had foreseen, that contact turns his features into a Jotun’s ones.

“Dady bu!” The baby giggles, even happier, crawling towards Thor who lifts her in his arms.  
Thoka frowns, pouts and this turns into a big cry.  
“Dady no bu!” She complains, making him understand she wants to be put down again.  
“Honey, nope, daddy is not blue like us. Not everyone can be blue.” Loki tries to explain to her, caressing her hair, now more numerous, blonder and curlier.  
“Dady no bu!” The child repeats, unsatisfied, staring at Thor upset.

The blond has an idea and whispers it at Loki who approves and turns it into reality.  
After all, Odin has given his powers back to him months ago.  
A bucket full of blue polish appears on the ice, out of nowhere, and Thor dips his head in it. And then he shows it to his daughter.

“See, darling? Daddy is blue now!” He smiles at her.  
Thoka giggles excited, smiling and crawling towards the bucket, using it to get up and then she dips her little hand in it, waiting for Thor to bend down towards her.  
“Dady bu!” She giggles happy, smearing her dad’s face with crooked blue strips.  
Loki observes the scene softened and then makes the bucket disappear.  
“Okay, now we can go back home. Not only daddy number two is dying from cold, but he also needs a bath!” Loki smirks, taking his family back to the Palace.  
   
Once they’re home, Loki and Thoka go back to their normal features. While Thor has having a bath, Loki and his baby enjoy the birthday party.  
Because of such important occasion, also the Avengers have been invited there, after all they consider themselves the baby’s uncles.  
“I can’t believe that _that_ is her favorite toy!” Tony grumbles, looking at the baby while she repeatedly plays with the rubber America flag.  
“Yes, it is. She and that flag are inseparable; instead, she didn’t even give a second look to your stupid huge teddy bear!” Loki informs him, sneering.

During the party, everyone contends the baby girl, filling her with hugs and cuddles and she doesn’t ever seem to get enough of them.  
Time runs and the Midgardians go back to their Realm, while Loki and Thor tide the room.

“Loki! Again?!” Thor reproaches him, as soon as he realizes he has redoubled.  
“Why not? It’s fun!” The Loki next to the blond shrugs. “Thoka, c’mon, come to daddy!” He calls her.  
The baby crawls rapidly towards the Loki at the other side of the room.  
“Well, Loki, it’s normal, after all it’s still too soon for her.” Thor says, ready to hug him, but that Loki fades away into an illusion, while the real Loki lifts his baby in his arms and makes fun of his brother.

“You’ll see, Thoka, one fine day even daddy number two will learn to recognize me!”  
“You know, Thor, I guess that our daughter has a thing for magic. Yesterday I saw her enlightening her bedroom, surrounding it with fireflies, because she was afraid of the dark.” The brunet informs him, kissing his baby’s cheek, forehead, chin and tip of her nose, before putting her on the floor.  
“She’s so smart!” Thor states.

Thoka keeps on crawling but Thor’s hammer is on her way and the passage is blocked.  
“Damn you, Thor, you keep forgetting that thing all around the palace, go there and take it away. Poor dear, she can’t move.” Loki reproaches him.  
Before Thor can reach her, Thoka pushes the hammer away on her own, with extreme easiness, and then she goes on crawling.  
Loki and Thor stares at her stunned, because it’s the first time she does it.

“That baby girl is surprising me more and more, day after day.” The god of Mischief murmurs.  
“Yeah, but it’s clear that she’ll be a warrior!” The god of Thunder asserts.  
“She’s going to be a wizard. A very powerful wizard.” The younger insists.  
“An invincible and worthy warrior!” The older insists.  
“For Vallhalla’s sake! She can be whatever she pleases, I’ll always love her.” Loki states and Thor agrees.  
“And she’ll be an heartbreaker as well. There’s already a baby boy who is aiming at her.” The king smirks slyly.  
“Please, don’t tell me it’s Warrior!” his truthful and loyal counselor rolls his eyes.  
“Who else?”  
 “Never! I haven’t forgiven Sif yet for stealing the show to me in such a way!” Loki snorts.  
“She just gave birth to him on the seventh month, she didn’t do that on purpose!” Thor justifies her.  
“I don’t care, it’s an insult!” Loki growls. “So, forget it, I’m not going to ever become related to such scum!”  
\--  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it; I managed to conclude it :)  
> Just a little note: I guess that Warrior is a name that fits too well for Sif and Fandral’s son ;)  
> Hope you liked it, let me know, if you want :)  
> Bye ^^

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you like it so far?
> 
> Please, let me know anyway ^^
> 
> If you're curious about the trial, don't miss next part ^^
> 
> (*) I admit it, in Italian it was such a easier pun (Loki says 'Gra' and in Italy 'Grazie' means 'Thank you' ; instead he says 'Grandissimo Idiota!' = 'Very big idiot!' XD , but in English I couldn't fight a word with the same sound… until I found this ^^ and it works, because Loki could say for real such an affected and dignified word :P :
> 
> Webster's 1913 Dictionary
> 
> Definition:
> 
> \Thew"y\, a.
> 
> Having strong or large thews or muscles; muscular; sinewy;
> 
> strong.
> 
> IMPORTANT: you can find this story even in another archive, under another nickname, but it's still me, no plagium , lol XD


End file.
